21 Credits
by orenashii
Summary: Jack has earned himself quite the reputation in the year since he transferred to this university. He's only got one year left, twenty-one more credits, to figure out what it is he truly wants. College AU. JackxAshi fluff and nonsense. Rated M for language and typical college foolery.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note_

Oh boy. Here I go again. Welcome to _'21 Credits'_ aka the College AU that's _taken over my life._

Inspired by a really dumb idea I had at work and the _brilliant_ Inuyasha fanfiction by WitchyGirl99 called 'Tell Me I'm Crazy'. Go read it. Did I mention it's brilliant?

I hope you enjoy! This story is ridiculously fun to write.

* * *

21 Credits

* * *

Chapter 1

or

"The Walker"

* * *

The only thing that Jack has ever truly wanted in his life is to help people.

When he was a kid, somewhat skinny and incredibly smart, he was the target of bullies. Unfortunately for them, the bullies, his father was well-versed in many forms of martial arts, and what kid doesn't want to hold that kind of power? It had given him a reputation as a protector for other kids that got picked on. As he grew up, his reputation persisted. It even inspired him to pursue something related to criminal justice. Peacekeeping. He's not entirely sure if he wants to go into law enforcement necessarily, he interviewed almost the entire local police department as a project during his senior year of high school, and he can't be convinced that he has that kind of endurance. He's more interested in the psychology of wrongdoing and more peaceful methods to stop it.

So five years and ninety-nine credits later, he finds himself in his last year at college. He had taken a year off after high school to travel and boy, did he ever. It only solidified his want to pursue justice but on a grander scale. He's considered joining the Peace Corps when he's finished with his classes. But he still isn't sure. He actually took another year off after his second year of university to work and figure things out. He still hasn't. But what twenty-three-year-old did? He supposed many of them did. And that he should get it together. After all, he's almost done.

He transferred to this University a year ago. Two semesters down. He's only got two more to go. He's taking twelve credits this semester and the remaining nine next semester. Only twenty-one credits left.

* * *

Jack really, really likes this university. Its student body is diverse and international, its campus beautiful, its professors brilliant and engaging. Another major pull to this school is that the women are beautiful. He notices that but doesn't include it on his list as to why he enjoys attending. Besides, he's far too shy to really embrace that, anyway.

So he's left understandably confused as to why women seem to want to date him. He supposes they find him attractive which is flattering but it doesn't do much else. He's been on a few dates here and there but none of them have taken off into any sort of meaningful relationship. And he doesn't know why.

It's not boredom. The few women he has been out with are usually quite interesting. It's not even really nerves at this point. He's just... uninterested? If he could find the right words he'd use them but so far, no such luck. His roommates tease him and have wondered on many, many (okay, too many) occasions if he's gay. Or asexual. Neither of these things are true. He knows he's sexually attracted to women, he's just not interested in dating any of them. And therefore, he's not sleeping with any of them.

He gets invited to parties here and there. He used to turn down the invitations but now he finds he enjoys himself when he attends. He likes the people. Nice, hard-working people. He, naturally, sees his fair share of debauchery like spontaneous make out sessions and keg stands and vomiting, but he never partakes. But he can at least appreciate that, for the most part, this is all harmless fun. For the most part.

He's smart enough to know that assault against women is a problem on college campuses. So one night, when he sees a guy trying to coerce a girl, who's obviously nearly too drunk to stand, into leaving with him, he intervenes. Then he offers to walk the girl home. They get to her place, he fills up a glass of water and places it on a table next to her bed. He makes sure she's lying on her side in case she feels sick. Then he leaves.

Two weeks later he happens to see the same girl who pulls him aside and thanks him. He smiles back and says it's what any good man would do.

This would not be the last time something like this occurs.

A few weeks later he's at another party. He learns that his popularity has spread. He's now nicknamed 'The Walker' and he's okay with it because it feels nice to gain recognition for something positive.

Of course, notoriety always comes with its drawbacks.

He finds himself doing this once, maybe twice a week. He's not sure why he keeps getting invited to these parties in the first place, he's not exactly the most talkative or outgoing person, but he's happy to be included. He gets a sneaking suspicion that the women that attend these parties are responsible for these invitations, so that there may be a safeguard against unwanted attention from other men.

This is actually the second woman he is walking home tonight. She's stumbling slightly next to him, holding her shoes in her hands. He places a gentle hand on her shoulder to steady her and that's when she whips around and throws her arms around his neck and kisses him.

This is... not the first time this has happened.

In fact, this has happened, many, many times. The first time it happened last year, he swore that his face was going to burst into flames. But now that this has become a frequent occurrence, he knows what to do. He places his hands on her shoulders and pulls back. The woman begins to apologize profusely and he reassures her that everything is alright. He finishes the walk to her room and repeats his routine. Water. Lying on side. Lights off. Out the door.

His roommate tells him that if he ever found a girl that he becomes interested in while performing this duty, it would make a hell of a story to his future grandkids. He does not foresee this happening.

* * *

It's Saturday night and the air is cool with the first touches of fall. He's holding a cup of cranberry juice. Just cranberry juice. He's never been much of a drinker, much less so when he sees how it affects the people he's walked home. Fortunately, it looks like the night is winding down and there aren't too many people who've clearly gone beyond limits. He feels relaxed. He's standing with a group of three other students, people he's had classes with in the past. He's not talking much but that's no surprise to anyone. Everyone recognizes him as that shy, quiet man who's somehow been kissed more than any athlete on campus. He thinks this is a gross over-exaggeration but the other students seem to be convinced.

He spots someone in a corner. A girl in a white t-shirt that's cut a bit too high and exposes her part of her midriff. She's wearing baggy, pale-colored jeans with jagged holes in the knees. She's standing all alone. Not totally unusual, but most here are surrounded by small groups. Those that are alone are scrolling aimlessly through their phones. But not her. She's just standing there. Alone in the corner. No phone. Just a beer and a faraway expression. She doesn't even appear to be paying attention to anyone else.

If his future self, let's say 'five-minutes-from-now-Jack', could reveal himself right now and tell him that this is a bad idea, he'd probably listen. There's a heavy feeling in his stomach that tells him this could either turn out really nice or really awful. Nevertheless, he walks up to her slowly, like the gentle pull of a magnet, and says hello.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

This story. This entire thing. Was sparked by one idea: what if Jack _has_ kissed a lot of girls? And then my head exploded.

This is gonna be my go-to story to work on when I have writer's block. Which I'm experiencing in a major way. Well, that's a bit of an exaggeration. _'I Exist'_ is complicated. _'Kiss, Marry, Kill'_ is really, really stupid. But this story is light and fluffy and sweet and I can't wait to get more out. Stay tuned!

Reviews are always welcome :D


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note_

That first chapter? Nonsense! Pure setup. This is the chapter I really wanted to write.

Thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites! I think you'll like this one! :)

* * *

21 Credits

* * *

Chapter 2

or

"She's Just Not That Into You"

* * *

"Hi."

She looks up at his face and Jack is temporarily struck by how pretty she is up close. She looks him up and down quickly. She sniffs and turns away.

"'M spoken for."

"I'm sorry?" He could hear a slight slur to her words. Maybe she was lost? He should offer to help her look for her friends.

" _I said_ I have a boyfriend." A sneer on her lips. "So whatever line you were planning on using on me, you can just put it right back in your pocket. Or go use it on some other girl."

Oh.

"No, no," he tells her. "I merely wanted to see if you were okay."

Her expression radiates with what he could only assume was annoyance. "Do I look like some sort of damsel in distress?" She takes a long sip of her beer. "Beat it."

"That's not what I was thinking at all. I just—"

"You're still here? Fine, I'll go."

She pushes off the wall and makes her way across the room. He sees her stumble slightly, narrowly avoiding another group that had crossed her path. He follows her and almost reaches out to steady her but thinks better of it and lets his arms drop.

"'Nother beer, please," she says as she reaches the 'bartender'. Actually, it's just another student who happened to be standing near the cooler. But, he imagines, the tone in her voice is so authoritative that the student bends over and gets her one without a word.

"Perhaps you've had enough?" he suggests.

"Oh, I get it. You won't listen to me when I tell you to back off but you expect _me_ to listen to _you._ "

He lets out an exasperated sigh. She did have a point.

"Very well. May I accompany you?"

Her eyes roll. "Whatever."

She darts towards a rare empty spot on the couch and flops down on the corner. He cautiously takes a seat next to her. He's not quite sure what to talk about. Everything he'd said just appeared to irritate her. It's been established that Jack's not exactly a master of conversation, himself. Normally when he spoke it was to answer a question. He finds himself attracting outgoing people, who made speaking for himself quite easy.

She leans back into the couch and props her feet on the edge of the coffee table. Her red painted toes wiggle in her tanned flip flops. She sighs heavily. He opens his mouth to speak.

"Um." Great start, genius. "What year are you in?"

She looks at him through half-lidded eyes, beer bottle tipped up toward her lips. "Fourth."

"Me, too."

She grunts, obviously uncaring, and takes another sip. She looks to her right, away from him, disregarding him completely. He feels like an idiot. Say something else!

"What are you studying?"

"Conservational sciences."

His brows furrow. "I was not aware that was a major here."

"It isn't."

"Oh."

He's not sure why but he feels increasingly nervous around her. Like he wants to keep talking to her, but one wrong word could send her over the edge. A ticking time bomb.

"Uh, then how—"

 _"Oh my god,"_ she exclaims. Apparently he had been right. "Why are you here anyway? Can't you take a fucking hint? I don't want to talk to anyone!"

She was right. He wasn't taking the hint. He's just sitting on a friend's couch at an almost too-loud party next to a drunk girl who wants absolutely nothing to do with him. He asks himself why he's sticking around. Stupidity and curiosity forces his mouth open again.

"If you did not wish to speak to anyone, why attend the party?"

He can feel the chill of sweat break out on his neck and she stares him down for a long, long time. He thinks of leaving.

Eventually, she shrugs. "I dunno. I haven't been to a party in months. Thought it'd be different than what I remembered."

"And… is it?"

"No, it's _worse_." He narrowly avoids her arm as she wildly gestures to the other party goers. "Everyone here is so… unfocused. All they care about is drinking and hooking up with each other. I can't identify with any of these people."

A small smile touches his lips. "Have you tried?"

The look in her eye cuts through him like a knife.

He surprises himself when he laughs. He sees her eyebrows lift. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just, I know a lot of these people. They are good. But alcohol makes people act… silly."

"Silly?" she says. She laughs without humor. "What are you, five?"

He laughs again, louder this time. He feels a small swelling of pride as he sees her lips curl into a small smile.

"On the contrary, most people say I have an old soul."

"You're really lame, you know that?"

"That I have heard before." They exchange a look, both smiling.

"I'm Ashi."

"Ashi," he repeats. It is a pretty name. "I'm—"

 _"Hi, Jack,"_ he hear a chorus sound behind him. He turns his head and sees two young women from one of his classes. He smiles and greets them. They were very nice ladies.

He can see in his peripheral vision that Ashi was rolling her eyes again and looking away. No! He had just gotten her to open up! Well, she had smiled. She told him her name. Progress is progress!

He excuses himself as politely as he can from his conversation with his classmates and turns back to his... couch mate? She seems, impossibly so, even more standoffish than before.

"I apologize," he says. "What were we saying before?"

"I wasn't saying anything. You were the one doing all the talking."

"Heh. Yes." He swallows the forming lump in his throat. "May I ask how you came to know of this event? Do you have friends here?"

Her expression, made of unreadable stone, doesn't even falter. "Nope. Don't know anyone here."

"What about your boyfriend?"

"My what?"

"Your... boyfriend? Does he know anyone here?"

"What are you talking about? I don't have a boyfriend."

His eyes squint slightly. His head tilts subconsciously. "What?"

"What?"

"That was the first thing you said to me. That you were, um, spoken for?"

"Oh. Well, I lied." She takes a long swig of her beer. He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He feels relieved.

All of a sudden, Ashi lets out a loud, frustrated groan. She leans forward and places her beer on the table in front of her, head in her hands.

"Fuck, I think I'm drunk."

"Are you feeling okay? I could walk you home."

Jack watches her head lift and her expression screw into one of astonishment. Then abject rage.

"Is that what this is about? You pretend to be interested in the shit I have to say just so I'll _bang you?_ "

She stands up in righteous fury and glares down at him. "I can't believe you! You're just like the rest of them!"

She turns away and he can't help himself but dart his hand out to catch hers.

"No! It's not like that!"

Her hand snatches back with a sneer.

"I'm being honest! I just want to make sure you get home safely. Ask anyone!"

He watches her eyebrows lift at the challenge. She moved to grab the hand of another girl walking by. "Hey!" The girl is taken aback but smiles back anyway. "You know this guy?" The girl angles her head around to look at him.

"Oh, Jack! Yeah! How've ya been, buddy?"

He smiles back sheepishly.

"Well this guy, this _buddy_ ," Ashi says, "offered to take me home. What do you think? That's a total creep move, right?"

"Ordinarily, I might agree with you, but not about him. It's kinda what he does."

"What do you mean it's 'what he does?'" She lifts her hands to her hair in frustration. _"Where the fuck am I?"_

"Seriously! Almost every party I've been to, he's offered to escort girls home, to make sure they get home safe!" The girl winks at him. "It's actually very sweet."

"Then _you_ take him home!" she snarls and stomps away. Jack and the other girl exchange confused, well, his is more worried, looks and he excuses himself.

Ashi slams the door behind her and shivers slightly at the cool air of the night. What a bunch of idiots. She should have never come here tonight.

She barely makes it to the sidewalk when she hears her name being called out. She keeps walking. She doesn't need to turn around to see who it is.

"Ashi, please," he says. He touches her shoulder gently. She shrugs it off and furiously digs around in her small pouch and pulls out her keys, dangling them in front of his face. She points to a small canister on the ring.

"You see this? This is pepper spray. I will not hesitate to use it if I have to."

"I understand."

She grumbles, stuffing her keys back in her purse.

She continues walking.

He continues to follow.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Watch yourself, Ashi. Your night is only gonna get weirder from here.

Did I mention this story is ridiculously fun to write?

R&R if you like it! Love you all! 3


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note_

Now it's getting good.

Well, not for Jack.

Everything is terrible for Jack.

* * *

21 Credits

* * *

Chapter 3

or

"Maybe She Is"

* * *

They walk in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds were the light slapping of her flip flops on her heels and the quiet chirp of crickets. He notices her steps are slowing. Perhaps she's no longer angry? Maybe now's the right time to speak up.

"If I may, I am curious," he starts quietly, "about your studies."

She doesn't respond. He presses on.

"You said you are studying conservational sciences. But the major does not exist? What does that mean?"

Silence hangs in the air. He's not entirely surprised.

"It means," she finally speaks, "that I am technically majoring in independent studies."

His eyebrows lift. "Really? I heard only a small percentage of students are allowed such an opportunity." He smiles. "You must be quite bright."

"Bright?" she scoffs. "Who says things like that?"

"Sorry," he says, immediately shutting up.

She huffs. "You're right, though. Not about the whole 'bright' thing but... not many students get the chance to create their own major."

Her steps slow even more as she decides to offer clarification.

"It's basically a biology major with a focus on environmental studies. Bio, chem, physics, ecology, zoology. I'm even taking classes in computer science to see how technology can help with preservation."

She shrugs. "I've always loved forests. Nature, in general, I guess. I like animals. I just want to make sure natural habitats are still around, even as the world keeps... shrinking."

She can feel herself blush all of a sudden, thinking she's shared too much.

"That sounds... quite lovely," he says with with a genuine smile. "And quite difficult." This time he laughs. Her blush deepens. Time to change the subject.

"What are you studying? Did I ask you this already?"

"You did not."

Jack can practically hear the sound of her teeth grinding. "So then tell me." It's intimidating.

"Oh, sociology. Focusing on criminal justice and human services. I am also minoring in international relations. I haven't decided what I'll do with it yet. I wish to travel the world and help as many people as I can."

He shuts up again when he realizes he's bordering on rambling.

"Sounds perfect for you. Spread your popularity across the globe."

Now _he's_ flushing. Ashi rolls her eyes. Who the hell _was_ this guy?

He doesn't particularly like talking about himself but he's willing to try anything if it will keep their conversation going. "I also enjoy learning different languages. I believe bridging language barriers may help bring peace to this world." He rubs the back of his neck in slightly embarrassment, hoping he didn't sound completely pathetic. "Perhaps that is a fool's errand."

She puts her shoulders up to her ears and holds them there. "Eh, I don't think so." She lets her shoulders back down. "Seems we both wanna save the world, just in different ways."

Two shy smiles, two sets of eyes make contact. From then on, things got a bit easier.

* * *

They chat more, here and there. She tells him that she's a resident advisor at a freshman dorm which is why they were walking to the most eastern part of campus. She says she connects well with the other students. It surprises him, if he's being frank, that she could connect with freshman, the rowdiest group of them all, at least, he assumes, but not connect with students her own age. But, of course, this was if he were being frank. Which he isn't. He keeps his mouth shut.

It turns out, her studies keep her very busy. She rarely leaves her room, save for food, class, coffee, and the library. The rest of the time she's buried in her books. She doesn't have many friends. Any friends, actually. She doesn't want them.

He tells her a bit about himself, too, about how he'd transferred to this school after completing courses at a community school near his home. She seems shocked by that. How did he have so many goddamn friends after he's only been here a year? And as a part-time student, no less? Turns out, he lives in a townhouse a few blocks off campus. He has three roommates, all of them very outgoing. One of them is his best friend. She didn't catch his first name but she did catch the name 'Scotsman' and apparently everyone calls him that anyway so she doesn't care to ask for him to repeat himself.

They talk about their shared fondness for reading. She likes the classics but has a weakness for dystopian literature. He's partial to history and mythology. He reveals that he once considered pursuing a minor in Japanese literature.

"Ooh! Is that why you speak like a wise, old monk?"

"I wasn't aware that there was anything wrong with using proper vocabulary."

"I wasn't aware that there was anything blah blah— _tbpth!_ " she mocks him loudly. She sticks her tongue out at him before bursting into laughter. "You're such a nerd!"

She can finally see her building from across the park. She kicks off her shoes and runs towards the grass, still laughing with glee. She drops her bag to the grass and jumps, performing an impressive cartwheel and landing with her hands held high in the air in triumph.

"Ha! Beat that, _nerd._ "

He sighs, then grins. He rarely backs down from a challenge. He puts his hands up and quickly lifts his legs to bring himself into a handstand. He holds it for a few seconds, even walks a few steps with his hands, before gracefully lowering himself down.

Her lips form into an 'ooh' shape and gives him a modest golf clap.

"Alright, try this." She takes another running start before doing a perfect front hand spring. Well, perfect, until she lands on a wet patch of grass, causing her to slip and fall flat on her back.

He runs to her, worried that she may have hit her head on the ground. If she was hurt, she certainly doesn't show it. She's cracking up, running a hand through her hair and laughing, loud and clear, stomping her feet into the ground.

Something… flutters in his stomach right then. He tells himself it's probably just heartburn. From the beer. That he had none of.

He reaches out a hand to her and smiles when she takes it, still laughing. She brushes her clothes down and immediately stops laughing, like something has just occurred to her.

She angles her head around to look at her pants. "Aw, man, I love these jeans." She turns her back to him. "Do I have grass stains on my ass?"

He looks down with a flush. He's only looking at her butt for grass stains. _For grass stains. He swears._

"I think you're... good."

"Good." She meanders over to her discarded shoes and bag and bends down to pick them up. But at the last second, instead of retrieving them, she plops to the ground with a huff.

"Are you okay?"

"I think," she says slowly. "I think doing front flips while drunk is not the smartest decision I've ever made."

"Do you think you may be ill?"

"No, no." She waves her hand dismissing his concern. "I don't throw up. Ever."

"Ever?"

"Ever. It's like a curse. I can feel as sick as can be, but never get a chance to let it out."

Jack frowns down at her, not expecting to hear something like that. Ashi looks up at him after a moment with an annoyed look.

"Don't read too much into that, got it? It just means I can't throw up."

"Right," he replies slowly.

She lets out a puff of air. "I'm tired."

He laughs. "I am impressed, that you can go from energetic to exhaustion so quickly." She sends him a half-hearted scowl. "I could," he asks slowly, "carry you?"

To his surprise, her eyes light up. "Is that a real offer?"

He turns and bends down on one knee, inviting her to climb aboard his back.

"I haven't been carried like this in forever!" She scrambles to stand and straddles her legs around him. She lets out a quiet 'wee!' as he stands to continue their walk. He finds it adorable.

"You know, when I left my room tonight, the last thing I expected was to be carried home on some cute guy's back."

He blushes, like the big dork he knows he is.

"You think I'm… cute?"

"Don't flatter yourself, nerd." He laughs at that.

"I believe it is you who is the nerd," he jokes. "You are the one that doesn't attend parties. You only study. That makes you far more of a nerd than I."

"Pff," she retorts smartly. "I am _evolved._ "

He laughs again. "Very well."

She brushes his ponytail away to one shoulder. Her fingertips on his neck makes him involuntarily shudder. She doesn't notice. She's using his shoulder as a resting place for her chin and he could feel her breath on the back of his ear. He tries to ignore it.

He gets to her building and lightly jogs up the steps. Another girl is leaving the building and holds the front door open. She snickers at them both, no doubt one of Ashi's residents. That she's supposed to be advising.

"You get it, Ashi."

"Mm-mm. Nope." She extends a casual middle finger to the younger woman, which only makes said woman laugh harder. "Not like that."

Jack adjusts his grip on her legs. "Where are the stairs?"

She snorts. "You really want to carry me up eight flights of stairs?"

"Uh." Perhaps he did not think this through.

"I'm joking. I'm on the third floor. And there's an elevator around the corner, to the left." He feels her head loll to the side. "Stupid." He could feel her lips on his neck. It definitely makes him feel some kind of stupid.

He sets her down when he finally reaches her door. She finds her keys and quickly pulls them out and unlocks it. She flings the door open wide and steps inside dramatically.

"Well, this is me."

He's caught off guard when she pulls him by the front of his shirt and kisses him. In fact, he's frozen for a second. She had spent all night either telling him to leave her sight or insulting him. She'd even flipped off one of her students who thought this was _exactly_ what they were coming here to do. His body jumps when she lifts a leg to kick her door closed.

He knows what to do in this situation. All he has to do is grab her shoulders and pull back. It's all part of the routine. She'll apologize, he'll reassure her. Water, lying on side, lights off, out the door. But he finds himself grabbing her waist. No, wait, this isn't right. His head is tilting and he's kissing her back and he's not sure why because this _never_ happens. He never kisses them back.

She breaks apart with a breathy moan and pulls him backwards toward her bed. She kisses him again, deeper this time, and drags him down to her comforter. She's evidently stronger than she looks because he's lost his balance and is now on top of her, one hand on either side of her. She smirks up at him and undoes the first button of his shirt before he's scrambling away.

"No, no!" Her face immediately falls and he can tell she's upset but there's nothing he can do to fix this. He lead her on by kissing her back and it's all his fault.

He can see a conflict of emotions flicker across her face before she finally settles on one: emptiness. Her eyes are unfocused. She sitting up now but she's slightly slumped forward. She's mumbling to herself.

"This was a dumb fucking idea."

He wants to tell her. That he would kiss her. If she were sober. Is that insulting? Would she even _want_ him to do that if she were sober?

Unfortunately, tonight is not the night for answers.

"This is why I don't go to parties. This is why I don't talk to anyone."

He swallows hard. "You can talk to me."

Her eyes sharpen and focus on him. It's unnerving. She looks like she could strike at any moment.

"Fuck off," she says. "Go home."

He sighs. He knows he's lost this battle. He sees a nearly empty glass of water on the desk next to her bed and moves to grab it. He walks across the room into the bathroom and fills it up with water. He's stunned when he returns, she's shirtless, and struggling to remove her jeans. He clears his throat, loudly, and she doesn't even look up. Did she... forget? That he was here?

He puts up a hand to his eyes like a visor and redirects his gaze downward. He sets the glass on her desk and moves away. He peeks through his hand when he hears her movements cease. She's under her covers now, already on her side, completely passed out. He sighs and makes his way to the door.

He spares a final glance at her sleeping form and... has second thoughts.

He has an idea. It's a dumb idea. It's really, _really_ dumb idea but he finds himself unable to talk himself out of it.

He wonders if she'll kill him for this.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Spoiler alert. She will, Jack. She will kill you for this.

So I basically have a dozen or so scenes written for this story, which is why updates are happening so quickly. As soon as I fashion these scenes into actual chapters, I'll post them. I'm still working on _'I Exist'_ , among other things, but this is a really fun thing to write when I feel stuck.

Thank you all for your responses! Til next time! :D


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note_

Four chapters in four days?! There's something to be said about getting drunk one weekend and writing like a maniac. I'm not joking, I spent all last weekend having drinks at home and just going _nuts_ with inspiration.

Thanks to everyone who's been reading this story! Enjoy!

* * *

21 Credits

* * *

Chapter 4

or

"You Were Right the First Time"

* * *

Two things occur to Ashi when she is unwillingly pulled back into consciousness. 1) Her mouth feels fuzzy like the bottom of the coral reef and if she doesn't get some water in her system on the double she may actually die. 2) Did she lock her door last night? She's not sure why the second thought occurs to her but she supposes it doesn't matter. She trusts her students and there's no way any of them would have come to bother her last night. Especially given the state she was in.

She sits up in bed promptly and— _what the fuck is that?!_ Across the small room is a... shape. On her futon. It is distinctly... man shaped. At least she thinks so. A broad back but the long hair is throwing her off. Realization hits her like a kick to the head. Which isn't kind to her hungover state.

The guy that walked her home last night. That nerdy creep but wasn't really a creep at all because he'd carried her here. That was sweet, right? But wait, hold on, he's a _total_ creep because _why was he on her futon?_

She looks down at herself and notices she's only in her underwear. What the _fuck_ happened last night? She presses her palms into her eyes and groans remembering that she had kissed him.

Also, she had totally forgotten to lock her door.

 _Goddamnit._

She quietly slips out of bed, deciding that, for right now, she is _not_ going to think about this. She's going to get up, drink some water, brush her teeth and deal with this _later_.

She scowls at the glass of water on her desk. She knows she didn't fill it up last night. Whatever. She grabs it and drains half of it before standing and walking to her bathroom, glass in hand. She closes the bathroom door behind her and stares at her reflection in her mirror. Her hair is pretty much tossed about every which way, her eyes are slightly tinted red and the skin beneath them are dark. She looks like a fucking mess. Yep. Seems about right.

She turns on her faucet and fills up her water glass. She leaves the water running and sets the glass down next to the sink, cupping her hands beneath the cool water and splashing it on her tired face. It feels amazing. Well, amazing as it can feel given she feels like absolute shit. She brushes her teeth and drinks more water and walks out of the bathroom only to discover that he's awake, folded over on her futon to put on his shoes.

She groans. Looks like she'll be having to deal with this _now._

He takes one look at her and swivels his head away like a man possessed. Oh, right. She's still just in her underwear. Well, she supposed that satisfied the answer of if anything 'happened' last night, if it hadn't already been made abundantly clear by the fact the he'd slept, fully dressed, on her futon.

She walks over to her dresser and pulls out a slightly oversized white t-shirt and a pair of short, grey shorts. She clears her throat loudly and watches the tint in his cheeks die down as he sees that she is now dressed.

"Uh, good morning," he says. It's cheerful and nervous at the same time and she'd almost think it cute if she wasn't so goddamn annoyed.

There's a dozen things she could say right now. She could return his greeting. She could thank him for getting her home last night. She could apologize for throwing herself at him. But none of those things were going to happen. Because those things would be rational. And Ashi is not in a rational mood. If there were ever one thing to know about Ashi it's that her default emotion is anger and anger doesn't really give a shit about rationality.

So instead of saying any of those things, she says this:

"What the hell are you still doing here?"

She folds her arms over her chest slowly and watches him squirm and scramble for an answer. Who the hell was this guy, really? He'd followed her around that party even though he'd had plenty of people recognize him and talk to him. He'd done handstands with her in the grass. How could someone so popular and so confident be reduced to someone so awkward? Was she really that intimidating?

She hoped to god the answer was yes.

"Well, you see," he says, "I really enjoyed talking to you last night and was hoping I could... see you. Again."

She narrows her eyes.

"But I worried that if I left that I would not be able to. Contact you, that is."

Her silence was powerful.

"I... don't have your phone number." He'd phrased it more like a question than a statement.

She belatedly realizes that she's drumming her fingers on her arm. She resists the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose at the sheer absurdity of it all.

"You," she finally speaks, "know where I live."

"Uh, yes," he laughs. "I thought it would be... weird. If I just showed up at your door."

"So," she says through gritted teeth, "you thought it would be _less creepy if you spent the night on my futon?_ "

He gapes at her. His eyes are wide. He clearly has _no_ response.

This is fucking ridiculous.

"I am sorry! I did not want to make you uncomfortable!"

"Get out."

"What?"

"Just... leave." She presses her palms into her eyes and groans. "Thank you for walking me home last night. And I'm sorry things ended the way they did. I still don't know _why_ you chose to sleep here but I guess it's a good thing since now I get the chance to thank you properly."

Silence hangs in the air. She drops her hands and looks at him and he's _smiling_. What is _wrong_ with this person?

"Would you like to get something to eat?"

"What?"

"Breakfast."

"...What?"

"It is... breakfast time?"

"I know what time it is!" she snaps. The initial question stuns her. "You want to get breakfast with me?"

"Yes."

"No."

"No?"

 _"No."_

"But, um." He licks his lips like his mouth's gone dry. "Eating something will help you feel better."

"I know that."

"So then... yes?"

"No."

Meanwhile, Jack is freaking out. He's scrambling for the right things to say, a magical combination of words that will get her to say 'yes' but he's failing. He's failing hard.

"Perhaps something later then?" He can feel sweat forming at the back of his neck. "Lunch? Or maybe something later tonight? After you've gotten more rest?"

He subconsciously reels back as she bares her teeth. Her aggression is palpable. He's pretty sure that if he opened his mouth he could taste it in the air.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" she growls. "You followed me all around that party. You followed me home. I kiss you and you reject me."

"I didn't reject you! I would never take advantage of—!"

"Shut up. Why are you still here? Why do you care so much? You just met me! You don't even know who I am!"

He sits there in a daze, emotions swirling in his gut. His mind is drawing a blank. Why was he still here? Why was he so desperate to see her? She was right. He didn't know anything about her. So why was he so compelled? Why had he been so drawn to her at that party last night, standing alone in the corner? Why had he let his reserve falter, if only for a moment, when she kissed him? And why, right now, could he not tear his eyes away from her and leave even though she scared the living shit out of him?

"I... don't know." He stands up from the futon. "I'm sorry."

This whole thing was uncharted territory. On the one hand, he's not used to feeling this way. At all. On the other hand, he realizes he's been in similar situations before, it's just the roles were reversed. He's used to being approached by women. Granted, he always turns down their offers but he's used to being... liked? He tries to treat everyone with kindness and respect and he's happy when people reciprocate. But now he finds himself wearing last night's clothes, standing in the middle of the room of the seemingly _one person_ who does not like him.

He's standing in front of her now, looking down at the much smaller woman who could probably, successfully, claw his eyes out if given the opportunity.

"I will leave you alone."

He doesn't know this, but her head is on the brink of exploding. _"Thank god! Now get out!"_ She does not say this out loud.

He's got one last chance. He knows this is crazy. He knows this is stupid. But, sadly, you can't fix stupid.

"May I... have your phone number?"

He can practically hear her mind snap. She balls up her fists and brings them to the side of her head. She screams through clenched teeth. Her eyes open and fixate on him with lethal intent.

Oh shit. She's going to hit him. It's coming. Brace for impact.

He winces as she drops her fists. To his complete and total shock, she turns from him and stomps to her desk. She rips a piece of paper from an open notebook and scribbles on it furiously. She stomps back and shoves the paper into his chest. Then she walks around him, opens her door and grabs him by the back of his shirt. She shoves him out with a rough _"Goodbye!"_ and slams the door.

It's finally done.

* * *

Jack's standing outside her door now and he's 1000% certain he's never felt this giddy in his life. Trips to Disneyland may as well be trips to the dentist compared to this. He's got a grin that you couldn't smack off his face if you tried. He runs his hand over her written digits, admiring her handwriting.

He's just about to step down the hallway when her door suddenly opens again. He blushes and hides the piece of paper behind his back as if he wasn't just staring at it like an idiot. As if she didn't _just hand it to him_.

Her eyes are squinted at him, eyebrows bunched together. He can't tell if she's angry or confused but whatever it is, he wants to get out of the line of her gaze. She opens her mouth and shuts it, pursuing her lips together in a pout and it's totally not cute or endearing. Nope.

Finally she speaks and it's slow, slightly higher pitched than he's used to hearing.

"It's... Jack, right?"

"Right."

"Right."

The door slams in his face again and it's right back to wearing the grin. He saunters down the hall and hopes the morning air will be cool against his flushing face.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Congratulations Jack! You adorable moron.

Stay tuned for more!


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note_

Thank you for your responses!

This is only gonna get sillier.

* * *

21 Credits

* * *

Chapter 5

or

"Emoji is Hieroglyphics for the Modern Day"

* * *

An hour later, Jack is sitting on his couch, staring at his phone mutely. It had taken him fifteen minutes to walk from campus to his townhouse, five minutes to evade questions from one of his roommates, who was sure he had finally gone and got himself a one-night stand, fifteen minutes to shower, one minute to type her number and contact info into his phone, leaving him twenty-four mostly uninterrupted minutes to stress himself out about what to say to her.

He thinks about keeping it simple. ' _This is Jack.'_ But that wouldn't exactly prompt a response. He worries sending ' _How are you feeling?'_ would make her angry. He definitely knows better than to ask her out. She'd probably delete the text immediately and he would surely never hear from her again.

He could feel himself becoming desperate. He wants to text her _now._ He's heard from his friends that he should wait three days before texting a girl and while he understands the importance of being patient, he knows he cannot wait that long. Plus, he thinks, that's a dumb rule. Why would you waste that much time not talking to someone you really want to talk to?

Eventually, his fingers do the work for him without much thought on his part and he hits send before he can talk himself out of it.

 _Hello, Ashi._

It's simple, he thinks. Is it too simple? It's too late now. He feels dread snake its way into his stomach. He didn't even say his name! Maybe she was right. Maybe this whole time, his whole life, he _has_ been a total creep. He thinks about throwing his phone away. Starting a new life.

But all of those feelings are replaced with new ones when he looks down at his screen and sees three animated dots. She's texting him back!

Once again, Jack feels his world falling around him as an image appears on his phone. It's an emoji.

Of a middle finger.

At first, Jack thinks this is worse than any possible scenario he could think of. But then he stares at it. He's being flipped off via text message by a girl who seemingly hates him and all of sudden he finds the entire situation hilarious. Given the way she's spoken to him previously, this is perfectly normal. And hey, he reasons, it's certainly better than no response at all.

Another minute passes and he gets an alert on his phone. She's texted him again!

 _Hi Jack._

He wants to believe that the fluttering emptiness in his stomach is caused by hunger but he knows better. He knows he's staring down at his phone with a grin. He knows that if anyone walked into the room right now and saw the way he was looking at his phone he'd have to answer some embarrassing questions. But none of that matters right now because _she texted him back_. He starts typing again.

 _I feel fortunate to have met you. I hope you are feeling better._

She doesn't respond and he's disappointed, but still happy, and tries to go about his day. She's probably busy. She could be trying to sleep. Or maybe she'll never text back again. But then why respond at all only to never respond again? He needs to stop thinking about this. He's going to give himself an aneurysm. Maybe he should text her again? _No. Stop._

It doesn't stop him from checking his phone like a crazy person every time he hears an alert.

He realizes this is going to be a long day for him.

* * *

It isn't for another two hours that he hears a 'ping' from his phone. He looks at it and is happy beyond any reasonable measure that it's a text from Ashi. He unlocks his phone and his smile falters slightly as he 'reads' her message.

It's another emoji. A face with thick glasses and prominent teeth.

The nerd emoji.

Now he's beaming.

He sends back an angry emoji. The one with the red face.

About a minute later he gets a new message.

 _Wait, did that actually make you angry?_

 _No. I thought we were just describing each other._

She sends back another middle finger emoji.

Then another.

Then another.

Then _another_.

He texts back.

 _Alright, alright. I'm sorry._

 _Good._

He couldn't help himself but grin as he kept typing.

 _Although. It seems you have proven my point._

 _I hate you._

 _I know._

* * *

 _What are you up to?_

He'll never admit to anyone that he's spent the past thirty-seven minutes thinking of what to message her. The remainder of his Sunday passed by uneventfully and he found himself sitting in his room that evening, on his laptop, half paying attention to an old episode of one of his favorite shows. He picked up his phone and weighed it in his hand. He wanted to talk to her. But he didn't know what to say. Thus began the thirty-seven minutes of mental torture.

Thirty-seven minutes of arguing with himself, setting his phone down, trying to do something else, picking up his phone again, opening it, staring at the screen, and repeating the whole cycle. No one will ever know of his anguish. He will take this knowledge with him to his grave.

Luckily for him, he's rewarded with an almost instant reply.

It's the sleeping emoji. Now he feels like a tool.

 _Oh, I am so sorry! Did I wake you?_

 _No. I guess that was more of an answer to 'what would I rather be doing?'_

 _I see._

He waits. For all of four seconds. He's typing again.

 _Did you manage to get some rest this evening?_

 _I did. But now I have to read three chapters of a book on organic mushrooms and mycoremediation._

He feels only slightly embarrassed that he has to look up what that word means. Apparently it has something to do with planting fungi to decontaminate an area. Three chapters? This is an entire book?

 _That sounds interesting._

He's lying.

 _YOU HAVE NO IDEA!_

He couldn't help but wince. There's no way this could actually pique her interest, could it? Then again, she did want to preserve the environment. He suddenly feels compelled to send the nerd emoji to _her_ over and over and over again. But he doesn't get the chance. She's sent another message.

 _I feel throughly let down that there is no 'sarcastic' emoji._

He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and laughs.

 _Perhaps this?_

He sends her an emoji of an upside down smiling face.

 _Ooh. That's good. I'll have to use that more often. Thank you._

 _You're welcome._

He's thrilled. This is the longest they've ever spoken to each other. But then he realizes that he has no idea where else this conversation should go. Crap! Think, think, think.

He sees three animated dots on his screen and he feels like he may pass out in relief.

 _What are you up to?_

He looks around. He's honestly not doing anything. His show has been long forgotten. He'd tried reading but he couldn't focus. Because the only thing he wanted to occupy his time with right now was this. He hoped his honesty would go unpunished.

 _Texting you._

 _Hmm._

That's it. That's all she said. He saw the three dots but then they disappeared and he didn't see anything else. Now he felt like he'd really messed up. Was saying that weird? Maybe he should write something back. But he wonders if there's anything he can say without digging himself further. His screen's gone dark and he doesn't even notice it because he's too wrapped up in his own thoughts.

His phone buzzes.

 _Can I ask you a question?_

This could either go really well or really poorly but at the moment he doesn't care because he writes back immediately.

 _Of course._

A minute passes.

 _How long were you freaking out before you texted me tonight?_

His first instinct is too look around his room. Was she watching him? Was somebody else watching him? How did she know? Did she know about the thirty-seven minutes? Those were _his_ thirty-seven minutes. He feels violated.

But then, an idea happens. He types his response.

 _The answer to that question will never see the light of day. I am taking that with me to my grave._

 _Okay. I concede. That made me laugh._

He's done it. He's really done it. He made her laugh! He wishes he could have heard it. But this will do for now. He envisions himself on a pedestal, shaking hands with important political figures. This is the ultimate victory.

 _Well, I should really get back to studying._

He's sad now. But he understands.

 _May I contact you tomorrow?_

 _You know, I can't tell if you're five years old for saying things like 'silly' or 85 years old for saying things like 'may I contact you.'_

 _I told you. I'm an old soul._

 _Sure thing, grandpa._

She sent an emoji of an old man. He smirks.

 _Enjoy the rest of your evening._

 _As only one can when reading a book about fungi._

 _Maybe it will grow on you._

The dots appeared. Then disappeared. Then appeared again. Then disappeared again. This was torture.

 _Was that a pun?_

 _I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself._

Then a series of nerd emoji flooded the bottom of his screen, all in a single line. He's smiling so hard his cheeks begin to ache.

 _I apologize for nothing._

 _Good night, Jack._

 _Good night, Ashi._

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Oh, Jack. You big, beautiful nerd. Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note_

Sniff. It warms my heart to see all of the feedback you all have given me for this story. Specifically, the ones that are desperate to see these two nerds bang. If you'd read, basically, _any_ of my other stories, you know I'm a filth monger. It's good to know I'm in good company :D

Also! The fun thing about AUs is all the fun suggestions for future chapters! I can't guarantee these ideas will be incorporated but I LOVE hearing them. Keep em coming!

I hope you enjoy this chapter! In which awkward!Jack is awkward!

* * *

21 Credits

* * *

Chapter 6

or

"Fancy Running Into You Here"

* * *

It's a few minutes past nine thirty on Monday morning when he works up the courage to text her.

 _Good morning, Ashi._

Her response is quick. An emoji. Of a coffee cup.

His heart drops in his stomach. He feels like his whole body is tingling. He's nervous but excited but scared but overjoyed. Is this his moment? Should he ask her out for coffee? Maybe _she_ is asking _him_ out? He has to close his eyes to calm himself down. No way. No way is the universe that kind.

His resolve steels. This is happening. He's typing faster than usual and, for once, thanks god for autocorrect as it fixes his mistakes.

 _Would you like to get coffee?_

Another immediate response.

 _No. It means don't talk to me until I've had coffee._

Oh.

 _I overslept for my 8am and it took everything in me not to stab my own eyes out._

Well, then. That was... graphic.

 _That is unfortunate. I do hope you get some coffee soon. For the sake of your eyes._

 _Cute._

He grins. He's feeling pretty proud of himself. She's texting again.

 _But no such luck. Mondays are my busiest days. Aside from a short break around noon, I'm booked up with classes until four._

An idea stirs in him.

 _Maybe I could bring you some?_

She doesn't respond for a long, long time and it's making him anxious. Four whole minutes pass. Four! Four minutes is a long time when you're staring at a screen! A watched pot never boils!

 _Maybe some other time. But thank you._

It's not exactly the answer he's looking for but he'll take it. Receiving a 'thank you' from her is definitely a step up from a slew of middle finger and nerd emoji.

 _Anytime. I hope the rest of your day goes by quickly._

* * *

He doesn't text her again for two days. It's not his fault! He's run out of things to say! There's only so many 'how are you's and 'how was your day's that he could send without risking sounding boring. Or too eager. At least, that's what his roommates told him when he finally caved and admitted that he's been, _gasp_ , texting a woman. One of his roommates manages to steal his phone and howls with laughter at the exchanges. He once again thinks of throwing his phone away. He'll move out of this place. Start a new life.

He doesn't, of course, because, well, how would he ever talk to her again? But two days of complete silence is driving him crazy and it makes him feel crazier still that he cares so much. He's never been the type to be glued to his phone but he's certainly fitting in with that crowd nowadays.

He's going to a place where he hopes that he won't be tempted by the technology. The library. He's got a paper to write and its deadline is upon him quicker than he'd realized. But he's determined. His bag is loaded with books on urban sociology and he's already written his introductory paragraph and fleshed out the majority of his outline. Plus it's one of his favorite classes. And it's only a ten page paper. He's got the next two nights to knock this out.

So imagine his shock and utter derailment when he walks to the back of the fourth floor and sees the object of his confusing affection sitting at the corner of an otherwise empty table.

He feels conflicted now. She's obviously studying and has made it pretty clear that she doesn't like to be disturbed. But it's been two days since he's talked to her. And it's been three days since they met at that party. Well, since the disaster that was the morning _after_ that party.

Three days since he's actually seen her in person.

He's standing right next to her and she doesn't notice. He reaches out to tap her on the shoulder and pulls back. He runs his hand over his face in anguish. He really _is_ a creep. It had never occurred to him before he met her. He takes a deep breath and reaches out to tap her shoulder.

She jumps slightly at the contact and takes out her earbuds. A small smile lights her face and it's contagious.

"Hi," he says quietly.

"Hi."

There's a moment that passes between them and he can't tell if it's sweet or awkward. He's betting it's the latter because she's never given him any sort of indication that anything he's ever done has been sweet.

"So, um," he starts. "Studying?"

He should write a book. _The Art of Conversation_.

"That's the plan."

Another silence. This one he's sure is awkward.

She speaks up. "You?"

"Yes. Well, um, I have a paper to write."

She nods her head but doesn't say anything else. He's about to ask if he can sit with her but he's really, _really_ worried about her answer. Her eyes suddenly widen and she picks up her phone.

"Oh, hey, check this out." He notices that her phone case is bright red and decorated with large, black dots. Like a ladybug. It's cute. She unlocks it and taps a few times before showing him her screen.

She's got her messaging app up and her emoji keyboard is open. It's sorted by most used. Her number one used emoji is the nerd one.

"Says something about the company I keep, doesn't it?"

"I'm not sure," he says with a quiet laugh. "Do you talk to a lot of other nerds?"

"Nope. Just you."

He's not sure what to make of that but his gut offers an idea. The only person she sends these silly emoji to is _him_. He can't help but feel a little bit special. He's riding the confidence wave high now and decides to just go for it.

"May I sit?"

She nods easily. "Sure."

* * *

They're working in silence for nearly an hour when Jack decides to take a break. He's thirsty. He wants tea. He should ask Ashi if she wants something. He looks at her but her eyes are darting rapidly across her laptop. He lifts his hand and waves at her but she doesn't look up. She's completely focused.

He leans forward to tap her on the shoulder but immediately leans back. Maybe he should just let her work. Maybe she'll see him when he stands up and he can ask her then.

Little does he know that Ashi _did_ see him. Waving to her, leaning forward, then back, looking around like a nervous dweeb. She had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing.

He picks up his phone and begins typing furiously.

 _I am going across the street to get some tea. Would you like anything?_

She quirks an eyebrow when her phone lights up. She pops out an earbud. Her head is tilted toward her phone but she looks up at him without moving and he can't help but think she's adorable.

"I'm sitting right here, you know."

"I know. I did not want to disturb you."

She rolls her eyes at him and smiles. He swears his heart is only beating faster in anticipation for caffeine. He mentally kicks himself _hard_. That doesn't make _any_ sense.

He asks her what kind of coffee she wants. Black. Extra sugar. She hates the whole 'I like my coffee how I like my men' thing but it turns out she really does. Strong and sweet.

Little does _she_ know that he fits that description to a T.

* * *

They're in the library for another two hours before he decides to pack up and leave. He's gotten roughly half of his essay written and he's feeling pretty accomplished. She notices him preparing his things and she decides she'll turn in as well. He offers to walk her home and she agrees.

He's not sure what to expect when they reach the steps of the dorm room. He certainly doesn't expect anything extreme.

"We should do this again sometime," he says.

The smile she's wearing is mysterious. Almost mischievous. She offers him a small salute before heading up her stairs. "Maybe we should," she says and it's more than good enough for him.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Don't worry, Jack. You'll get the girl. Someday. And Ashi, you better watch your back, because you're about to experience _feelings_ for this nerd like a smack to the face.

The next chapter of this mess is 99.999% done. It might even be posted _today_. [Rick Sanchez voice] Oh, shit, dawg!

Reviews are always appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note_

Oh, hey, hooray! More ridiculousness!

I know these chapters are short. I'm sorry! ;-;

But trust me, it's building up to something really, really...

Stupid.

Enjoy!

* * *

21 Credits

* * *

Chatper 7

or

"Are You Sure You're Not Stalking Me?"

* * *

Jack blows into his closed fists and rubs his hands together. The seasons are starting to change and it's the first cold-ish night he's experienced this semester. He kicks himself mentally for not bringing a jacket. He hope some tea will warm him up.

He steps into the shop and it's mostly empty, which he's happy for. There's only one other person in line and there are plenty of seats available on the scattered tables and couches of the place.

Of course, all feelings of comfort are redacted and replaced with anxiety upon his gaze following on a single girl in the corner of the cafe.

He's just seen her last night. He had enjoyed himself, even though their time spent was mostly in focused silence. But, he thinks, she was friendly enough towards him. Maybe he'll just say hello? He walks over to her.

"Hi, Ashi."

He catches her at the moment where she has a chocolate bar up to her lips. She snaps off a piece with her teeth and chews slowly.

Her eyes narrow at him and she swallows. "Are you stalking me?"

"What?"

She makes it a point to gesture around the room. "This is a big campus. Seems odd that you'd run into me two nights in a row."

This seems to be a _decidedly_ different Ashi than the one he studied with last night. Jack's not sure how to handle this.

"I, um, I'm sorry. Just wanted to say hello. I'll leave you."

She puffs up her cheeks and blows air out of her mouth. "No, no, I'm sorry. Just stressed out. I've got a paper to write on the most boring topic in the world and my hall is too loud to get anything done."

"Why is that?"

"They're having a movie night next door and my walls are _thin_. But I didn't want to break up their fun so I came here to not be disturbed."

"I see. Would you like some company?"

Ashi can't help herself but roll her eyes. "Didn't I just say I didn't want to be disturbed?"

His back straightens up immediately as if he were saluting. "Right."

Silence passes between the that isn't broken until Jack clears his throat. He points at her coffee cup.

"Would you like more?"

She shrugs. "Sure."

A few minutes later, Jack sets her new cup down next to her old one. He's holding his drink in his hand and he straightens up to leave. He came here with the intention of enjoying it in the coffee shop, but now that he's obviously made her uncomfortable, he feels ready to leave.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" she asks.

His brows furrow in confusion. "I thought you did not want to be disturbed."

She grins. "I can stand to be disturbed for another, I don't know, fifteen minutes."

He smiles back nervously. He wonders if she likes to do this sort of thing on purpose. Making him feel awkward eight ways to Sunday but yet still inviting him in. He decides not to dwell on it. For now. He'll do plenty of dwelling on his own time when he returns home.

But for now, he takes the seat.

"There is actually something I wanted to ask you."

"You want to know where I'll be tomorrow so you can continue your stalking?"

He flushes. She's really, _really,_ unnervingly good at making him blush like this. Why did he put himself through this again? She suddenly laughs and tells him she's kidding. Her smile sparkles in her eyes.

Oh, right. That's why.

"My roommate, um, Scotsman, I told you about him before, right? I believe I did."

Ashi leans forward with her head in her hands, an amused look on her face and it, somehow, just makes Jack even more nervous. He takes a deep breath to stop himself from rambling. Rather, rambling some more.

"He's, ah, rather _all_ of my roommates are hosting a party this weekend. On Saturday."

Her expression suddenly deadpans. "You know I don't go to parties."

"I know!" he cuts in quickly. "I usually don't either. I mean, I do go, but I don't drink or anything." He takes another breath. "I just thought that perhaps if you knew someone there you'd have a better time."

An eyebrow lifts.

"Me. You know me."

She lets out a puff of air in laughter. "Yeah, I figured that."

He laughs along with her, feeling slightly silly yet very optimistic. He watches her take a sip of her coffee.

"So... would you like to attend?"

She swallows her drink slowly and he can see her gaze drift away from him momentarily.

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course!" he says. "I don't want you to feel pressured."

"Thank you," she says genuinely. "You know, for a stalker, you're pretty good at respecting boundaries."

He's not sure why but he finds that hilarious. He realizes he may be laughing too loud at that and quiets his voice. Silence passes between them and he thinks this is a good a time as ever to let her be.

"Well, um, please let me know what you decide." He moves to stand.

"You're leaving already?"

He looks confused. "Do you not wish to return to your work?"

"I said I could be disturbed for another fifteen minutes. You've only used six."

He doesn't end up leaving for another half hour.

* * *

By then, Ashi comments that she's completely lost her focus. He apologizes but she reassures him. It's always nice to have a break. She gathers up her things, it's late enough now, she thinks, that her neighbors _should_ be done watching movies, and, like clockwork, Jack offers to walk her home. Even though this coffee shop is much, much closer to his place. He brushes her off and offers anyway.

Ten minutes later, they're nearly at her place. She's laughing at a story he's telling her about a time his roommates dragged him to a rave in a ridiculous outfit and she begs him to show her pictures. He's not sure if he has any but he's scrolling through his phone anyway and she's already cracking up at the idea when her stupid foot hits a snag on the sidewalk and she trips.

He darts out his hands to steady her. His hands are on her shoulders. She suddenly wishes she could feel his hands on her back. Her ears burn. She immediately squashes the idea. Where the hell did that come from? What was _wrong_ with her?

They reach her dorm in a comfortable silence and she turns to him and smiles. He smiles back. She's grateful that it's night time and the street lights are dim because she's almost certain she's _still_ blushing but she'll be damned if she shows that kind of weakness.

"So, I guess I'll see you on Saturday, then?"

His lips quirk up even further and he's trying to reel in his grin but he's just too giddy.

"You have decided to come?"

She looks up and nods her head back in forth, as if reconsidering, but her gaze meets him again with a barely restrained grin of her own.

"I mean, only if you're sure," she's laughs back. "You know how I am at parties. Why do you want me there, again?"

"I just thought you'd have more fun if you knew someone there." He's rubbing the back of his neck with a small laugh. "Me."

"Of course."

They're laughing and anyone walking by would agree that it's fucking ridiculous. This conversation may as well take place in high school.

"So you'll be there?" he asks.

She nods. "Yeah. I think I've made up my mind."

The two bid farewell and, oh, yes, the high school feelings have intensified. Jack's trying to fashion his expression back into a neutral one so that anyone else walking by him on the sidewalk doesn't think he's an axe murderer fresh off a kill. Ashi's trying to do the same so that she can avoid any questions from any students she knows.

When she finally fishes her keys out of her purse she unlocks the door and immediately drops her backpack with an exaggerated sigh. She closes her door and smacks her head on the back of it.

 _Fuck._

Her eyes squeeze shut.

 _I think I like Jack._

She can't help her next train of thought, thinking back to all the snarky comments she makes about him and the fact that she's probably sent him the 'nerd' emoji more times then she's sent actual words. She thinks about her lifestyle: the fact that she lives in solitude, the fact that she thinks having friends is a distraction. Something in her consciousness dips and she can't help but wonder:

 _Why does he like me?_

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Shut up, Ashi.

Stay tuned for the next chapter! Where shit starts getting _real._

 _BLEHHEHEHEHHE_


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note_

Welcome back! Thank you once again for all of the love!

This chapter and the next were _really_ fun to write!

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

21 Credits

* * *

Chapter 8

or

"House Rules"

* * *

If she'd ever in the future have to tell her kids about how she met their father, she always wanted to story to be a good one. Inevitably, they would ask about their first kiss, right? Assuming it was Jack, which she wasn't, she wasn't fucking crazy, but if she _did_ make that assumption, she'd probably skip over the story of their first kiss. A one-sided drunken moment of weakness? Hard pass.

Unfortunately, the story of the second time they kissed wasn't any more glamorous.

* * *

She arrives at the party and immediately feels... off. This is exactly the type of environment she's not used to. There are so many people here, yelling and laughing and smoking. She'd walked through the alley between the townhouses, hoping to avoid the crowd that inevitably laid at the front door but she quickly realized her mistake. The alleyway led into a small courtyard, where it seemed like parties from _all_ of the townhouses, not just this one, were congregating.

She's scanning the crowd and is almost certain she'll never be able to find him. She takes out her phone and anxiously reads her last text message exchange with Jack.

 _I'm almost there._

 _Great_

 _*! !_

He'd added an addendum of exclamation points to his last message. She honestly can't tell if this is a good sign or some kind of omen. She starts typing.

 _I'm outside. The backyard, I guess._

The music is so heavy and the drone of the crowd so loud that she'll be surprised if he could feel, much, much less hear, the alert of his phone.

She's contemplating leaving already. It's been three, no, wait, four minutes and she's not sure how much longer she can wait around. She supposes she could grab a beer and wait in a secluded area. After all, that's how she met Jack in the first place. But one look at the crowd here and she highly doubts there are any secluded corners.

She sees a figure frantically pushing its way through the crowd. He's wearing a simple white t-shirt and grey jeans. That's him alright. She's not sure if she's ever seen him this dressed down before. He normally favors button downs and cardigans. Like a nerd. His hands are gripping the wooden railing of the patio and he's jerking his head back and forth. Finally, their eyes meet. He barrels towards her. She tries not to laugh.

"You're here!"

He's got a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. His hair is bunched up in its usual top knot but strands have escaped leaving him looking slightly disheveled. He's wearing a grin that can only be described as pure delight. She's confused. This is the type of expression she'd expect to find on a child that's just learned he's won a free trip to Disneyland. Not from a grown man who sees a friend, much less _her,_ arrive at a party. Her heart _does not_ skip a beat and she's more than willing to deny that she has a heart at all.

He's panting slightly and she can smell the light tinge of alcohol on his breath.

"I thought you didn't drink."

"I don't. Not often. Scotsman said it would help me relax."

"Relax? For what? Are you nervous about something?"

He's not answering. He just continues to stare down at her with that ridiculous smile. He surprises her by gripping her shoulders in excitement.

"I'm so glad you're here!"

"You're acting weird," she says, but she knows she's grinning. Seeing him like this, without reservations, has actually put her at ease. She smooths down her dress as he releases her.

"Oh!" he exclaims. "I like your dress!"

It's dark blue with white and pink flowers and it falls off her shoulders. It's definitely not one of her favorite dresses. She did not wear it to impress anyone tonight. How dare anyone think otherwise.

"Inside?" He holds out an arm to her. She's tempted to roll her eyes but she knows her grin is only getting wider. Even when drunk, he still needs to be a gentleman. She takes his arm.

"Let's."

* * *

She's still holding his arm when she gets inside. It's surprisingly much less crowded in here than she anticipated. The music's quieter, too. She supposes it's because the warmth of summer is on its way out and the students are trying to enjoy as many warm nights as they can.

Jack lifts his free arm and waves to a tall, muscular, red-headed man across the room. She can hear his laughter way before he ever reaches them. Jack introduces her to his roommate. His best friend. She shakes his hand but it's damn near lost in his palm that she could only guess was the size of a fucking basketball.

"Scotsman. Good to meet you, lass. Jack's been going on and on and on—"

"Would you like to play a game?" Jack interrupts entirely too loudly. Scotsman smacks him on the back with a cackle.

"Good on ya, lad! Jackie boy, it looks like you're up next!"

She can hear someone, somewhere in the background, she doesn't really care to look, whine loudly. _"What? I'm next on the list!"_

"Our house, our rules," Scotsman clarifies. "Go cry about it."

She's not sure why but she has a feeling that she and Scotsman could get along. She feels Jack's hand on her back and looks up at him.

"Be my partner?" he asks. Try as she might, she can't deny the skipping of her heartbeat this time.

* * *

She's never played beer pong before but the rules are simple and, hey, free beer. Turns out, she's really good at it. She makes three cups in a row for her first three turns and Jack makes two, so they're pretty much at a huge advantage very early on in the game. Her opponents aren't too happy. They accuse her of lying about playing before and at first she just shrugs, chalking it up to beginner's luck, but after the winning the first game and basically dominating the second, her ultra-competitive spirit kicks in.

The ball goes in clean, gently spraying cheap beer out of the cup.

 _"Suck it, bitches!"_ She's positively yelling now, high fiving a few of the many onlookers. She's just won her second game thanks to the uncanny skill of hers and Jack's, who's also surprisingly good at this game even though he rarely drinks. She feels embarrassed when she squeals after he wraps his arms around her waist and picks her up. The crowd is cheering and the adrenaline is making her feel giddy. She laughs as she grips his forearms as he sets her down.

 _"Who else wants some?"_ Jack cries out into the room. She can't help but burst into laughter. She didn't think he was capable of yelling. They set up their cups again and are about to fill the empty ones up with beer when the Scotsman slams down an almost full bottle of vodka in front of them.

"You know the rules," he says. "You win a game, you take a shot."

"Wait!" she protests. "You didn't make us do that when we won the first game!"

"The 'beginner's luck' rule," Jack says. He shrugs. "I don't make the rules, I just follow them."

"Bullshit!" Scotsman yells. "This is the first time you've _ever_ followed this rule."

Jack opens his mouth to protest but he's promptly shut down when another one of his roommates appears out of nowhere to present them with shot glasses. The liquor's poured and the two look at each other. His grin is near lopsided.

"What do you say?" he asks.

She looks him in the eye, as she does to everyone she meets, without fear or hesitation. She brings her glass up to his and lightly taps it.

"Bring it on."

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Oh, it's on!

Stay tuned for the next chapter where things quickly dissolve into silliness. :D


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note_

Hooray! Longer chapter! How could it not be? This is the party of the century!

I'm so excited to post this.

:D

* * *

21 Credits

* * *

Chapter 9

or

"Let's Get Drunk and Forget What We Did"

* * *

Game Three is a win. Another shot!

Game Four is a complete and total shutout. Their reward? _Two_ shots.

Game Five is the closest they've come to losing but Jack manages to bounce the ball into the last cup, automatically sealing their victory. And the fact one arm had been draped around her shoulder while he did it made the feat all the more impressive.

He's hugging her again and she's hugging him back because the alcohol is making her feel light-headed and she likes the feeling of his large hands on her back. He brings her close and lays her head on his chest. "This is a great victory." His voice is overtly dramatic.

She wriggles out his arms but she's laughing nonetheless. "You always this touchy-feely when you're drunk?"

He shrugs with a wide grin. "Sorry," he says, "you... rather, _alcohol_ makes me feel..."

She looks at him out of the corner of her eye as she's resetting the cup formation on the table. "Let me guess," she says. "Silly?"

He laughs. "I suppose."

* * *

"Jack!" she growls. "You just made me miss!"

Game Six is a disaster. They're teetering on the edge of too drunk to play and it shows. Jack's aim is off and Ashi can't tell if hers is off or not because almost every time she goes to make a shot, Jack pokes her in the ribs because he's recently discovered that she's sensitive there. The worse part is, no matter how many time she threatens him, it only spurs him on more.

"Jack," she says seriously. "I will _eviscerate_ you."

He's fucking _giggling_ and it makes her furious so she shoves him in the shoulder.

She hears the bounce of the ball on the table and watches it sink into a cup. Bounces mean two cups. And there are only two cups left. They just lost.

She punches him this time.

He's straightening up but he doesn't stop laughing.

"We just lost, idiot."

"Oh," is all he can say. He extends his arm out across the table. "Good game." The table is obviously too long for his hand to meet the other player's so he mimics and handshake in the air. Which for some reason just makes him laugh again. He turns to her and grabs her hand and shakes it like he's just gotten some incredible job opportunity.

"You fight with great strength and passion."

"You're wasted."

"You're ticklish." And off he goes into another round of giggles. He grabs the front of his shirt and waves it to get some air circulation. "'S hot in here," he slurs.

Her eyes widen as he grips the back of his shirt and begins to pull up. The fabric's halfway up his back before she hears a loud chorus of "Whoa, whoa, no, no, _no!_ " His roommates, sans Scotsman, are there and they're yelling and she's just left feeling confused.

"C'mon, Jack!" one whines. "We'd like to talk to girls tonight, too, you know."

"Yeah!" the other chimes in. "You've already got your woman here! Save some for the rest of us!"

"Excuse me?" Ashi says. She's not sure what the hell they're talking about.

"Don't play dumb, missy," one says to her.

She feels a rise of indignation. "You wanna run that by me again?" Her voice carries a hard edge to it and she's left somewhat relieved with the man lifts his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, it's just," he turns back to Jack, "don't take your shirt off, Jack. C'mon. Please?"

She's pretty sure she's in an episode of some wacky television sitcom. Because never before did she ever think she'd be witness to a group of men begging another grown man not to take his shirt off. I mean, she supposes it makes sense. Don't wanna sway the competition or something. But... isn't that what dudes did? To show off or something? She's completely confused.

Also intrigued.

Jack has, meanwhile, been frozen in the same position. His shirt is still halfway up his back and Ashi can't help but peek at his exposed skin. She knows from his tight t-shirt and their constant hugging that he's muscular but— _good god—_ to actually _see_ the contours of his torso is something else entirely. I mean, he wasn't wrong. It _was_ hot. The room. Not him. Definitely, definitely. No, no, no. The _room_ was hot.

She averts her gaze. She's gonna have to drink _a lot_ more to override that mental image.

"Fine," Jack finally says, smoothing his shirt back down. "But if I pass out due to heat stroke I will place the blame on you."

"I'm pretty sure the fact that you have more booze than blood in your veins is what'll be to blame." She smirks at her own quip.

Jack barks his laughter. She shakes her head. It wasn't _that_ funny. Unless you're drunk Jack, in which case it's hilarious. He's bracing himself on his knees. He's _wheezing_.

Scotsman's coming over to check the list to see who's up next. He sees how hard Jack is laughing and quirks an eyebrow at Ashi. She shrugs.

"He doesn't drink often, does he?" Scotsman shakes his head.

"Nope. Hardly ever. But we all know tonight's a special occasion." He's winking at her and she's not sure if she likes what he's implying but ultimately, she doesn't give a shit. She drains the rest of her beer and slams the empty cup on the table.

* * *

She exits the bathroom and feels almost immediately lost. It's almost like it's an entirely new group of people at this party than she remembers. Granted, she hasn't been paying attention _at all_ so she wonders why she's all of the sudden paying attention now.

She walks back to the kitchen and is relieved to see Scotsman, who waves her over for a round of drinks with his friends. She introduces herself but she's so focused on shaking their hands and saying her own name that she doesn't remember any of theirs.

She's not quite sure how long she's been talking to Scotsman—maybe ten, fifteen minutes?—but she's even surer now that they could be friends. His insults are _legendary_. She even finds herself a bit jealous, wishing she had his confidence and bravado and the inherent ability to talk to anyone and everyone. She realizes that she's been here awhile but hasn't seen the person that actually invited her here.

"I'm going to go find Jack."

"Go easy on him, lass."

She looks at him questioningly. He winks at her.

"He's stupid about you."

She's a little bit too drunk to dwell what that means but she's got a job to do. She wanders around the party, dodging people's cups and getting annoyed when people bump into her. Accident or not, she's growing more and more irritated. And even though this townhouse isn't terribly huge, Jack's nowhere to be found.

It's at that moment that she realizes that this is just like every other party she's ever been to. And just like every party she's been to, she's alone. She doesn't belong here and she's questioning why she ever agreed to come here in the first place. She looks down at her dress and it suddenly feels wasted at this event. I mean, Jack did say that he liked it, so that was nice but—oh my _god_ what was she thinking?

 _Fuck this. I'm leaving._

She makes her way to the back of the house and slides the door open to step out on the patio. The crowd that once dominated the area has largely thinned out. She realizes she doesn't know what time it is. She could check her phone but it's in her purse and she doesn't really care that much anyway. She's nearly made it to the alleyway when she hears her name called.

"Ashi!" Jack's running up to her and it's just like how they'd met earlier this evening except his hair is even _more_ disheveled. Also, she's drunk and the anxious mood she was in when she first arrived has now been upgraded to a newer, angrier model. "Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere!"

Her eyes are narrowing. "I told you I had to go to the bathroom."

He's looking around the patio. "This isn't the bathroom."

She grunts. "I know that! I already went!"

"Oh." His expression shifts to something that looks like sadness. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be here anymore."

He looks panicked now. "Are you not having a good time? I thought we were!"

"It's not that, Jack," she sighs. "I don't... _belong_ here."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why am I even here?"

"Because... I invited you?"

"Why's that?"

"Why is... what?"

The annoyance she's feeling is rising. "Why did you invite me here?"

"Because I wanted you here?"

"Why?" she yells.

"I don't know how to answer that question!"

This goes on for way longer than it should. Just a circle of nonsense. Drunk people rarely get stuff done. Fortunately, the crowd's dissipating at a faster and faster rate, leaving the two of them to have their drunken argument in near peace and solitude.

"You knew from the first time we met that I don't fit in here."

"I thought it would be fun! I don't usually do this, either!'

"So then why did you want me here so badly?"

"I just wanted to spend time with you!"

"Why?"

"I like talking to you!"

She's practically screaming now. "You have _plenty_ of people to talk to! What do you need me here for?"

"I don't want to talk to them. I wanna talk to you!"

"Why?"

"Because I like you!"

 _"Why?"_

This time, it's _him_ reaching for _her_ in a drunken kiss. But Ashi does not back down. They slip into the darkness, into the narrow alleyway, the same one she'd walked through to get here. His hands are everywhere: all over her back, in her hair. She's managed to pull the tie from his hair. It's lost to the dark now.

Their mouths are frantic. Messy. They both reek of beer and taste like vodka but they press on. Because it doesn't matter. Because fuck it. This feels entirely too good to let go of.

They stumble together until they find a flat surface. A solid wall. He's pressing her into it and she's moaning. Neither can be sure of how long they kissed each other but it's long enough to cause their sexual tension to rise to a fever pitch and they both want more.

Her hands slip under his shirt to pull it off the moment he lifts her up and kisses her neck. They pause. The sensation, her hands on his chest, his lips on her neck, is like being doused in cold water.

They break apart, panting and confused. What just happened?

"I'm sorry," they both say.

"I'm just gonna go." And she's turning and running as fast as she can with hardly any light to aid her.

"Can I still call you?"

"I guess!" she yells out. She has no idea what she's just done.

He stands there in a daze, watching her stumble towards the streetlight at the front of his house. His vision dots for a second as the adrenaline in his system calms and he realizes how drunk he really is. He combs a hand through his hair and leans on the wall to steady himself.

"I should," he slurs, "really go to bed."

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Drunk Jack is my new favorite person. I want to see more of him. Of course, after a night like this, I don't think we'll be seeing him for a long, long time.

Thank you for reading! Love to hear your feedback! And thanks again for all of the love and suggestions. You all rule! :D


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note_

I couldn't help myself. I needed more drunk Jack.

Enjoy!

* * *

21 Credits

* * *

Chapter 10

or

"Drunk Actions are Sober Thoughts"

* * *

Jack stumbles back into his house and Scotsman looks at him in total confusion. Jack looks like he's been hit by a bus. Or maybe the alcohol is finally catching up to him. His eyes are unfocused, practically crossed, and his hair looks like he's recently excused himself from a tornado.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Jack's slurring so bad that it's hard to understand him at first. "I dunno... Ashi..." His eyes suddenly light up as if a crucial detail has just befallen him. "Ashi! She went home. She left. And I can't walk her home." He looks to his best friend with a pout. "Can you walk her home?"

"I'll walk her home!" one of his other roommate chimes in. "Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky and get the same treatment you did, am I right?"

Scotsman watches his friend's back straighten up and his eyes narrow. He almost looks sober again. He definitely looks serious as fuck.

"You touch her. You die."

 _Wow._

His roommate holds his hands up in surrender. "Easy, man. It was just a joke."

"I should hope so." Then, it seems, that Jack runs out of steam and slumps forward again.

"Don't worry, lad," Scotsman assures him. "I'll catch up to her, make sure she gets home safe."

"Thank you, friend." Jack's bowing to him and Scotsman rolls his eyes but cracks a smile anyway. "I'm g'nna go to bed."

"Good call. See ya in the morning." Jack nods and makes his way to the stairs. Scotsman wasn't gonna mention this but it's too hilarious to let slide. "By the way, laddie?" Jack turns to him.

"Red lipstick's a good look for you."

It was worth it. Jack looks like he's been stuck by lightning and turns to run up the stairs. He nearly trips over his own feet in his haste and Scotsman cackles as he hears his friend's ungraceful stomps to his room.

* * *

Jack wakes up in a daze and— _oh, come on_ —he's almost completely naked. His clothes are messily draped over his chair by his desk and he's only wearing his boxer briefs and one of his socks.

He lifts his head to check the time. It's barely six o'clock in the morning. He looks down and sees a streak of lipstick on his pillow. He kissed Ashi last night.

He's too hungover to determine if he should feel happy or miserable so he decides to feel neither as his head slams down and goes back to sleep.

* * *

It's now nine o'clock in the morning and Jack has now been out of bed for about an hour. He's sitting on his couch eating toast and drinking water and while his body is starting to feel better, his head is a total mess.

It all started when he'd finally gotten out of bed and stared at his reflection in dumb shock at the lipstick smeared on his mouth. He'd scrubbed it off frantically. He'd done it. He'd really done it. He kissed her last night and because this has never happened to him before, he's not sure what to address first.

He opened his phone to play some music while he showered and saw a text from Scotsman. Sent at 2:47 am.

 _On my way back. Ashi's home._

So, at least that was something he didn't have to worry about. At least she'd gotten home safe. He made a mental note to buy Scotsman a coffee, or maybe lunch, to pay him back for the favor. But not beer. No more beer.

He wondered how Ashi was feeling. Probably angry. His guess was as good as anyone else's but it was pretty safe to assume that she had defaulted to her favorite emotion.

If only he could erase the last thirty minutes of last night, he could count it as a success. Ashi _showed up_. She met his roommates and they seemed to like her. She played games with him and she was laughing. Everything was going great until they ended up arguing and furiously making out in an alleyway.

Now he's sitting on his couch, nibbling on toast, wondering what his mother would think of this. This was certainly no way to court a lady. But could he truly blame himself? She's so smart and clever and she looked so pretty last night and yes, _yes_ , he's sure his mother would have some harsh words for him.

So what was he going to do _now?_ Even though he feels record-breaking levels of embarrassment, he can't bring himself to regret what happened. And the more he thinks about it, surprisingly, the better he feels. Because even though kissing her like that was not ideal, it happened. He kissed her and she kissed him back.

He realizes... this might actually be a good thing. He's obviously attracted to her and she must be attracted to him at least a little bit, right? It's the second time she's kissed him. Granted, she's never been in her right mind when it happens but it has to count for something. Right? Even though she's always making fun of him and calling him a nerd, she tolerates him enough to let him text her nonsense or study with her or chat with her over coffee. She has to like him at least a little bit, right?

 _Right?_

* * *

Twenty-two minutes later and he's made up his mind. He's going to do it. He's going to talk to her and he's going to ask her out.

The only thing he needs to figure out is _how_.

 _Listen, Ashi. I know things got out of our control last night. And while I apologize for my behavior, I do not regret what happened._

Even his slightly still hungover state recognizes that that's laying it on a little thick. He deletes it and types a new message.

 _There is something there between us and I would like to know more._

He's not happy with that one either. It sounds like too much of a demand.

 _Will you go out with me?_

This one... could work. But he's still not 100% convinced that it _will_ work. He can't tell if it sounds... whiny. Or like he's begging. He feels like she wouldn't appreciate begging.

He knows he's overthinking this. But it is absolutely necessary that he does because he imagines that she might be having similar conversations in her own mind. About what they should do about the other. If he gets this right, he can find out, once and for all. But if he get's it wrong...

He hits send.

* * *

The events of the final minutes of her night were fuzzy at best. She remembers seeing Scotsman on her way back to her dorm. She doesn't remember what they talked about but she remembers laughing a lot. She _might_ have asked him if she could get a ride on his back. She _might_ have whined that Jack would have done it for her. And she _might_ have told him to fuck off about her smeared lipstick because this is how the kids wear it these days and he knows nothing of _fashion_.

Of course, none of these things she can be sure of because, for the second time in a stupidly short amount of time, she's waking up and cursing the sun and her splitting brow. At least she'd locked her door this time?

 _Goddamnit._

It's nearly ten o'clock and she doesn't even bother to check her phone because if anyone wants to bother her today they'd better take a fucking number. She hasn't even peeled the covers off of her body before she's completely resigned herself to laying in bed all day and watching movies on her laptop.

What _would_ have happened if she had checked her phone and saw an unread message from Jack sent thirty-six minutes ago, no one will ever know because she didn't.

* * *

It's been. Eight. Hours.

Nothing.

No message back. No emoji. Not even a 'message read' confirmation.

There's a number of things that could explain this. She lost her phone. She turned off her phone. She's not paying attention to her phone. She's avoiding her phone. She's avoiding _him._

After eight hours he's sure it's the latter.

Normally, he'd feel dismayed. Like he'd blown the whole thing and there was no recovery. That this was the end of the road and he'd never see her again. He should feel sad.

But he doesn't. He's irritated. Because eight full hours (well, okay, six; he did take a two-hour nap in between) of radio silence has given him enough time to convince himself that there really _was_ something between them. He'd listened to her stories, about how she avoided hanging out with other people and making friends, but she'd come to a party, where she felt the most uncomfortable, because _he_ had invited her. She wouldn't have come on her own. She came to see _him._

She kissed _him_ the night they met. And he wasn't alone in that kiss they shared last night.

Asking the question didn't work. Being passive about this isn't going to make anything happen. So he decides to try a different approach.

It's 5:08 pm when he sends the message.

 _Let's get dinner. Tonight._

It's 5:11 pm when she messages back.

 _Where?_

His heart is in his throat. He's going to melt.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

You did it, Jack! You got a date! Try not to think about how awkward you're gonna be!

Nah, he'll be fine. You'll see.

Until next time! :D


	11. Chapter 11

_Author's Note_

Whew! I'm back with another update!

Thank you to all who have reviewed and followed this story!

This was another _really_ fun chapter to write. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

21 Credits

* * *

Chapter 11

or

"Chicks Dig Motorcycles"

* * *

 _Will you go out with me?_

Ashi kicks herself that she didn't see the message sent over eight hours ago. She wasn't kidding when she resolved to spend all day in bed watching movies and reading books. She hadn't checked her phone once.

But now she found herself in the early evening watching the credits roll of yet another movie, surrounded by discarded granola bar wrappers and stray gummy bears, wondering where she went wrong. The only times she's gotten out of bed today was to use the bathroom and answer the door when that scrawny kid delivered her sandwich for lunch.

So when her phone buzzes at 5:08 pm, she picks up. She unlocks her phone and sees his first message.

 _Will you go out with me?_

It was sent at 9:24 am. She hadn't even woken up by then. Who the hell asks someone out that early in the morning? She's almost glad she didn't respond.

Almost. Almost glad.

Because she genuinely feels bad that's she strung him along that long. Not on purpose! She's been using movies to distract herself from what happened last night but she's also been debating back and forth whether or not seeing him again is a good idea. If only she could erase the last thirty minutes of that party...

She shakes her head. She can't. She kissed him again. And now he was asking her out because it was the logical thing to do. They both obviously had an attraction to each other. She'd even admitted to herself a few nights ago that she thinks she likes him. So when she sees the _second_ message he sent, at 5:08 pm, it doesn't take her long to make up her mind.

 _Let's get dinner. Tonight._

 _Where?_

* * *

An hour later, Ashi is standing in front of the full length mirror by her door. She's freshly showered and her makeup is in place and she feels completely confident. Well, that's a bit of a stretch. She likes her outfit. A long, yellow sweater over black leggings and chunky-heeled grey boots. It's casual but she likes it. She thinks she looks cute. But her confidence in her looks isn't doing much to calm the turmoil in her stomach as she waits for Jack to pick her up.

Jack suggested they go to one of his favorite ramen shops about ten minutes away from campus. He should be here any minute.

She's twisting her fingers around, anxious about her impending date. Wait, was this a date? This wasn't a date. It's just dinner. A dinner date? What even is a date anyway? A social meeting between two people to assess each other romantically. Wasn't that... exactly what this is? She tries not to get her hopes up.

She's pulled away from her thoughts when she hears a soft knock on the door. _This is it,_ she thinks and she grabs her purse before she opens it. He's wearing a grey t-shirt and dark jeans and a dark grey, wool cardigan. He looks really handsome and it's setting her nerves on fire.

"Hi," he says quietly. His shyness relaxes her a little. Just a little bit.

"Hi."

"Um." His cheeks are slightly tinted and it just makes him look even more appealing. "You look really nice."

"So do you."

"Shall we?"

She adjusts her purse on her shoulder and nods her head with a small smile.

"Let's."

* * *

They make their way out of the building, down the steps, and walk towards the street. He steps off the sidewalk when they get to a small, dark blue sedan. She smiles. _Cute car_ , she thinks.

But he doesn't stop at the cute car. He keeps walking until he... wait a second.

Is that a fucking _motorcycle?_

Ashi stands on the sidewalk staring in dumb shock and she watches him grab his helmet. He extends an extra one to her but she doesn't move.

"Ashi?"

She's still not moving and Jack's at a loss of what to say to her. He's suddenly struck with the idea that maybe she's afraid of motorcycles and he worries he's already messed up the entire evening.

"You... have a motorcycle?"

"Yes?"

"But," she trails off, still in disbelief. "You're a _nerd_."

"What?"

"You wear suspenders! Last night, I stepped on your foot and you told me that _I had insulted your footwear._ Your favorite TV show is about cartoon robots!"

Jack pouted. "I think that show's pretty cool..."

"See! You're a fucking _nerd!_ _Why do you have a motorcycle?_ "

Once again, he's at a loss for words. "It's... faster than walking?"

She's mumbling to herself. She can't believe this is real. The man is a walking contradiction. Ridiculously shy but insanely popular. A total dork, and incredibly sweet, but _holy shit_ his motorcycle is _badass._

"You," he says, "aren't afraid of them, are you?"

Her head snaps up to meet his gaze. "Hell no!" This is gonna be fucking _awesome_. She assumes. "Though, I've never ridden one before."

His eyes light up. "Ah!" He extends the helmet out to her once more. "I think you will enjoy it. It's quite thrilling."

She places the helmet over her head and she's already having a good time because she feels like Darth Vader. She giggles to herself as she climbs aboard behind him. He turns his head to look at her as he starts the engine up.

"Hold on."

She wraps her arms around his waist and she can't help but laugh into his back as they start off down the street.

* * *

The ramen shop is small, family owned. There are a few other tables occupied but it's empty for the most part so they are seated immediately. A waitress comes by and sets down water at their table and they look over the menu. Ashi's already drooling cause it smells _so_ damn good in here. She can't wait.

They make idle chit chat after they've placed their orders and it's surprisingly easy considering their embarrassingly long and intense make out session from the previous night. Neither of them are ready to bring that up.

In what seems like no time at all, the waitress returns with two large, steaming bowls of Tonkotsu ramen.

Ashi rubs her chopsticks together in excitement and stirs the noodles around the broth. A thought occurs to her.

"You know," she says casually, "a ramen shop is probably not the ideal place to take a girl on a first date."

Jack had already been preparing to take his first bite when he paused. "What?"

"Yeah, cause eating ramen is so noisy and messy."

She sees Jack's mouth morph into a grin. "So this _is_ a date."

She blushes. "Don't get ahead of yourself." She takes a heaping chopstick full of her ramen and stuffs it in her mouth. She slurps, spraying droplets of broth about the table. She chews her food with a triumphant grin.

"See?" she says. She's covering her mouth as her cheeks are still stuffed. "Messy. Not cute."

"This is your attempt at making yourself less attractive?"

She shrugs as she swallows. "I'm just trying to prove a point."

"It's not working."

She feels her face heat again but she's 100% certain that it's just because her soup is hot. She digs back into her soup and grabs another full bite of noodles. This time she slurps _extra_ obnoxiously because she doesn't like to be proven wrong.

He's still smiling. He dips his noodles back into his broth and blows gently. She rolls her eyes, thinking he's going to eat them properly to prove the opposite point, but is shocked when he slurps them up _even louder than she did._

She claps a hand over her mouth, afraid she's going to spit out some of her broth in laughter. He gives her a sly look and she shakes her head. Oh, it is _on_.

It pretty quickly turns into a contest to see who can be the most obnoxious and it leaves them cracking up at each other. A winner is never declared, the two ended up eating their meals so fast that they're stuffed to the gills and can barely finish their respective bowls.

It's a really good first date.

* * *

Later that evening, the two are walking up the sidewalk and reach the steps to Ashi's dorm. She faces him and she's toying with the hem of her sweater.

"This was... really fun," she says. He laughs a little.

"You seem surprised by that."

"I kind of am. I wasn't sure what this was going to be. After last night..."

The two lapse into silence. It's the one topic they had both masterfully avoided the entire evening. But now it was right in their faces and neither of them can be sure who's blushing the hardest.

Jack is first to speak.

"Ashi... I apologize. For my behavior last night. But... I do not regret what happened."

Her eyes widen. She wasn't exactly sure what to expect in this situation but she definitely thought a drunken make out was the exact type of thing that a mostly straight-laced, shy man would regret.

"I know you don't understand why I like you. But I do." His voice is surprisingly steady for someone who's still blushing so hard. "But I do not want to rush into anything. Especially if you aren't comfortable."

She's chewing on her lip but she stops herself because she knows it's a bad habit she has when she's nervous. "I feel the same way," she finally says. His expression eases into a bright smile. She looks away in embarrassment.

"I mean, you're a huge dork and I'm pretty sure you're stalking me but," she pauses and looks back at his face. He's still smiling at her and she tries to quell the butterflies in her stomach. "I guess I like you, too."

Ashi obviously can't see it but Jack is internally screaming with joy. _She likes me!_

"Can I see you tomorrow? I know you're busy with classes but I thought, maybe, I could bring you coffee in the morning?"

She smiles at him sweetly and it makes his pure, stupid little heart melt.

"I'd like that."

* * *

 _Author's Note_

I know. I know you want em to bang. _So do I._

But Jack and Ashi are hopeless nerds who don't know what _feelings_ are. Their relationship is gonna be a steady burn. Not to mention the angst that's coming up really, really soon. o_O For now, the 'M' rating was for language, alcohol, etc. But don't you worry, one of these days, they'll get that 'special' M rating. :D

To comment on a guest review: I will be writing for Jashi week! I don't think I have enough material for every day of the week but I do have some things planned that I'm really excited for.

Thank you again for all of the love!


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note_

I'm back!

I had a lot of this chapter written but I had to leave it alone for a few days because it didn't feel complete. I was struck with inspiration last night and hooray! I was finally able to finish it!

* * *

21 Credits

* * *

Chapter 12

or

"He Olives Me, He Olives Me Not"

* * *

 _What are you up to right now?_

Jack smiles as he picks up his phone. It's Thursday night and he's just stepped back into his townhouse. He nods to his roommates and chats with them a little bit. They're playing video games right now but they'll be going to a party at a fraternity in about an hour. He tells them to have fun and makes his way up the stairs to his room.

 _Nothing. Just got home._

 _Do you want to come to the library with me?_

His first instinct is to reply 'yes!' but he hesitates. He _literally_ just got home from the library. He should be honest.

 _That is where I've just returned from._

 _Damn._

 _Is something the matter?_

 _Nah. Just a noisy Thursday night_ _in the hall. Need a quiet place._

Scotsman is up north visiting his girlfriend for the weekend. His other two roommates are on their way out soon.

 _It's quiet here._

He feels his hands start to shake as he types.

 _Would you like to come over?_

It's a few minutes before she responds.

 _This isn't a ruse to get me drunk and make out with you again, is it?_

He smiles.

 _I promise you it isn't._

He's still typing and he hits send without thinking. He regrets it immediately.

 _I do have beer though if you'd like._

Oh, crap. He's just implied that he _would_ like to get her drunk and kiss her again. She's going to think he's a pervert!

 _You pervert!_

See?!

 _No! I am so sorry! I didn't mean anything suggestive. I'm sorry._

It's a full two, agony-filled, minutes before she responds again.

 _I accept your apology. I'll be there in twenty. Scrub your thoughts before I get there._

 _They are already clean! I promise!_

 _I know, you big baby. See you soon._

Then she sent an emoji of a baby and a winking face. He exhales a huge sigh of relief. At least she was still coming over.

* * *

Ashi gets to his townhouse and his roommates are still playing video games on the couch. She waves at them in greeting. Jack reintroduces his roommates to her which Ashi is grateful for because the last time she was here she left at least six or seven shots deep, not to mention all of the beer, and the first thing her drunk brain does is forget names.

"Oh hey, I remember you. Alli?"

"Ashi."

"Close enough."

Jack watches Ashi's features form into a sneer. "You're a real gentlemen, aren't you?"

He gives her a lewd smile. "Would you like to find out?"

Jack's ready to berate him but he doesn't get a word in.

"I'd rather extract my two front teeth with a rusty pair of pliers. Better yet, I'll extract _yours_."

His roommate, the idiot, just turns his head toward Jack and grins. "I like this girl."

Ashi nods towards him with a cocky smirk. "So does he."

He can hear his other roommate 'ooh' with quiet laughter. He blushes but makes no move to acknowledge them. He brings his hand up and gestures towards his room.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." Ashi waves to the two men on the couch. "Nice to meet you both. Again. Sort of."

* * *

"Have you eaten? I was thinking of ordering pizza."

"That sounds nice," Ashi replies, settling herself on his bed. Jack offered her the seat to his desk but she dismissed him. "This is perfectly fine," she had said.

He pulls up the closest pizza place's website on his laptop and types in his login information.

"What toppings would you like?"

"Sausage. And extra olives."

"What?" She looks up at him to repeat herself.

"Sausage and extra olives. Lots of them." Jack's looking at her incredulously.

"You want olives. On your _pizza?_ "

"You seem confused."

"I am. Why would you ruin a perfectly good pizza with _olives?_ "

"What are you talking about? Olives are delicious."

"Olives are disgusting."

"What!" She's stunned. "You're crazy."

"No, _you're_ crazy. Olives." He shudders. "I think I'm changing my mind about you."

She collapses against the wall and laughs her head off.

"Oh man, I'm gonna change _your_ mind, alright. I'm gonna make you olive loaf, olive tapenade."

"Ew."

She continued her list. "I'm going to sneak them into your salads. In your sandwiches. You're going to _learn_." She's still cracking up as she throws her hands up and starts to sing. _"I can show you the world. Shining, shimmering splendid."_ She's positively cackling.

"Please. I'd hate to kick you out when you've only just gotten here."

She grabs one of his pillows and tosses it at his head. He catches it easily and tosses it back. They're both laughing.

"Fine. I will get you extra olives on your pizza. Even though it's an abomination."

"Abomination?" she laughs. "You're such a dork."

"That may be true," he replies. "But at least I have good taste."

"Whatever," she says with an eye roll and a grin. "Now I'm curious. What else are you wrong about?"

"Another food I hate?" His eyes lift to the ceiling in thought. "Mayonnaise."

She gasps. _"Oh my god, me too."_

He wrinkles his nose. "It's awful."

"I know! And it's so popular here!"

The two laugh and talk about foods they hate and love until their pizza arrives. Ashi eats hers and moans with exaggerated pleasure and Jack pretends to gag.

Needless to say, they didn't get much studying done in the first hour she's there.

* * *

 _"Your lyrics lack subtlety! You can't just have your characters announce how they feel! That makes me feel angry!"_

Ashi laughs out loud at the joke. She has to admit that this show is pretty good. It's one of Jack's favorites. A show in which a man from his present timeline lives his life in a distant future. Jack tells her that he relates the premise. That he sometimes feels like he was meant to live in a much simpler time.

Ashi rolls her eyes. He can be such a nerd. But at least he has good taste in television.

She looks down when she feels a buzzing at her side. She flips her phone over and freezes.

 _Mother._

She ignores the call immediately.

She tries to ignore the situation completely. She takes a sip from her beer and tries to engage in the show once more. But she can't.

Her mother just called and she _ignored_ it.

She already knows how the conversation would go. She would ask about how her studies were going. She would find some way to be disapproving and tell her she needed to work harder. Ashi would always reassure her with how hard she truly _is_ working and how her mother has nothing to worry about.

But she realizes that's not true. Not at the moment. She realizes she came over here to seek refuge from the noise of her hall. She's been with Jack for nearly three hours and barely a third of that time has been spent studying. The majority of it has been spent cracking jokes and eating pizza and laughing. She looks down. She's holding a beer and watching _cartoons_.

A sense of dread sends a chill down her neck. It coats the inner lining of her stomach. Her breathing elevates.

"Ashi?" She's pulled out of her thoughts at the feeling of Jack's hand on her shoulder. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah." She blinks. "Yeah, sorry. I just got," she trails off. There's a word echoing in her head like a siren. A word that encompasses what her mother would think if she knew what she was doing right now.

"Distracted."

Jack's face fell.

"Ashi, I am sorry. I know you came here to get away distractions."

Her expression eases into a smile. "It's okay, Jack. It was... nice. To have a break."

Ashi moves to start gathering her things. "But," she says, "break time is over. I've got a lot of work to do."

"I understand," he says. He closes his laptop and moves to help her.

They eventually exit his room and walk down the stairs to the front door. He holds it open for her.

"Perhaps we can meet again this weekend?" he asks. "Do you have any plans?"

She winces. "Yeah, I've got a doctor's appointment in the city. Saturday morning."

"Would you like a ride? I could take you if you like."

"No, no, that's okay. I usually take the bus. Gives me time to read and all that."

"Very well. Perhaps we can meet for lunch afterwards."

She smiles. She leans up and places a soft kiss on his cheek. "It's a date."

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Uh oh. Kinda sounds like this is headed in a different direction doesn't it? Well strap on in, cause the next chapter is _long._ And kinda sad. But it's okay! Cause it'll get happy again! And before you know it... things will turn... ahem. Well, let's just say the proper 'M' rating is gonna start creeping in closer than you think.

Thank you for all of the love!


	13. Chapter 13

_Author's Note_

I'M BACK.

HAPPY JASHI WEEK! I've been doing a lot of writing to prepare for this week so get ready for a CHAPTER DUMP! A bunch of stories are about to be updated.

This is probably the longest chapter I've written of this story to date. At least, I think it is.

But it's important! And kind of depressing.

Don't worry, things will get happy again, very, very soon!

Enjoy!

* * *

21 Credits

* * *

Chapter 13

or

"When the Floor is More Familiar Than the Ceiling"

* * *

Two weeks pass and Jack's just now realized that he's fallen into some what of a routine. Seeing Ashi regularly. He brings her coffee between her Monday morning classes. They study together on Tuesdays and some Thursdays, alternating between his place, hers, or the library. They'll occasionally get lunch or dinner on Sundays. It's nice. He's starting to really, really like her. And he thinks that maybe she's really starting to like him, too.

But then, seemingly out of nowhere, she stops.

She's not at her usual spot on Monday.

He doesn't see her at the library. Or at the coffee shop. Anywhere on campus. She doesn't speak to him all week. He hasn't seen her since last Sunday.

It's Thursday night and he's staring at his phone scrolling through all of the unanswered texts he's sent her.

 _I brought you your coffee this morning but I didn't see you. Are you feeling well?_

 _I have not yet heard from you and I just wanted to make sure you're okay._

 _Are you sick? I can bring you tea if you like._

 _I don't mean to bother you. I'm worried._

Nothing. And he doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want her to feel like he's suffocating her but he's really starting to worry. He tries to believe that it's nothing. Midterms are coming up so maybe she's just locked up her phone so she won't be disturbed. Maybe she's out of town. He knows she deserves the break. Or what if it's something serious? What if it's a family emergency?

What if... she's hurt?

He can't stop himself. He taps her phone number and holds his phone up to his ear. It rings. And rings. And rings.

 _Hi, this is Ashi. Sorry I couldn't make it to the phone. Please leave a message and I'll call you as soon as I can._

He ends the call and puts his phone in his lap. As nice as it is to hear her voice it does nothing to ease his worrying.

He tries to do something, anything, to take his mind off the whole thing. An hour passes and he's in the middle of rereading one of his favorite books when he hears his phone buzz loudly on his bedside table. He peeks over. New text message from Ashi. His hand darts out to grab his phone so quickly that he ends up knocking it off of the table. He picks it up off the floor and unlocks his phone immediately.

 _Are you busy?_

 _No. Are you okay?_

Seven minutes pass.

 _Can I come over?_

 _Of course._

* * *

About a half hour later, he opens his door and takes in the sight. She's wearing a grey beanie over her messy dark hair and her eyes are glassy as if she hasn't been sleeping. A large, very large, olive green sweatshirt hides her body, and black cotton leggings make her legs look like twigs.

She doesn't even make eye contact and she makes her way into the house. She makes a beeline for the kitchen and sets a brown paper bag on the counter. He can tell by the sound that whatever is in there is made of glass.

"You've got beer?" she asks.

"Yes."

"Can I have some?"

Her disheveled state suggests that she's already been drinking but he doesn't want to be the one to judge her. Or deny her.

"Sure."

She half heartedly waves at his two roommates from over the kitchen island and they wave back. He opens two bottles with an opener that's a magnet on the fridge and slides one to her. She takes a healthy gulp and sets it back down on the counter. He watches her pull the paper bag down to reveal an almost half empty bottle of vodka. She takes the bottle out of the bag and screws open the top.

"You want a shot?"

"No, thank you."

She waves the bottle at his roommates. "Gents?"

"Hell yeah."

Ashi's been to his place enough to know where the glasses are kept. She grabs three glasses from the cupboard and carefully fills them up. She raises her own glass with a dramatic sigh.

"To misery, boys."

"Here, here."

* * *

It's been a few hours now since Ashi's arrival. They're sitting on the couch—Jack, Ashi, and his two roommates—watching the climactic scene to an otherwise pretty boring movie. They played video games for a bit before that, and Ashi had her roommates cracking up with her constant snarky remarks. They tried to play a racing game but Ashi was a bit too drunk and kept running her car into walls.

"Fuck this game," she had said, putting her controller down and going for another shot.

But now, Ashi's head was lolling forward. She was falling asleep. On his shoulder. He would find it sweet, perhaps, if she wasn't intoxicated. Her behavior this evening had been... different. He was used to her making sarcastic comments but something about her words today carried a lot more... melancholy.

Like when one of his roommates commented on the amount she was drinking and joked that she could get liver failure, she responded with: "One can only hope."

He shakes her shoulder gently. "Ashi. Would you like to go to bed?"

He can't understand her answer, she's mumbling, but she does finally nod her head. But when he tries to stand, she grabs him, like she doesn't want to be moved. He shifts her body so that she's seated in his lap and stands.

He nods to his roommates, who bid their goodnights, and carries her up the stairs to his room.

He lays her down on his bed and stands to leave when she suddenly sits upright. Her hands are pressed into her eyes. Her teeth are clenched. She drops her hands and he thinks he sees her eyes shining. It looks like she's about to cry.

"Ashi, is everything alright?"

"Yep, yep." She nods quickly. "Everything is great."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm, I'm fine. Everything is fine." Her voice is cracking like she's on the edge of shattering. "Everything is always fine. I've got a 4.0 GPA, I've got free housing, and I've got scholarships to pay for my studies. I'm doing everything I've ever wanted and most others don't have it so good so I've got _nothing_ to complain about."

Jack's stunned by her outburst. He certainly couldn't have seen that coming and now he has no earthly idea of what to do. Words fail him. So instead, he walks back to the bed and sits down next to her. He listens.

Two tears slip from her eyes and she wipes them away quickly. She prays that he didn't see them but one look at him confirms her fear. She turns away and sniffs.

"Shit. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here."

"No," he says. "Please. You are always welcome here."

"No. I should go."

She moves to leave but Jack stops her. By hugging her. She doesn't know that Jack isn't completely doing this to offer her comfort. It was actually a result of him panicking and needing a quick way to stop her.

Ashi's floored by this. She feels her heart beating stronger, almost painfully in her chest. Jack's arms loosen around her slightly and he's stroking her back and her breathing falters. She's trying everything within her power not to break down but it's becoming harder and harder the longer he holds her.

"You don't have to tell me what's wrong," he tells her, "but you do not have to be alone."

That did it.

She shields her face in his chest and cries. She wraps her arms around his waist and hopes she's not shaking too bad but concerns like these leave her head as her sobs escalate.

Jack feels a lump forming in his throat. It's breaking his heart to see her upset like this and it's all made worse by the fact that he has no idea how to ease her pain. He adjusts his arms to hold her more comfortably, placing a hand at the back of her head, and gently rocks her back and forth.

Eventually, after a few minutes, the shaking in her body calms. She lifts her head but he does not break his embrace. She wipes the moisture from her face and laments.

"I am so, _so_ sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

She exhales with a humorless laugh. "I come over here, basically unannounced, drink your beer, and now I'm ruining your shirt. Why do you bother keeping me around?"

"I welcomed you here and offered you drinks," he says. He's stroking her shoulder now. "And please, do not worry about my shirt. My clothes are absorbent."

She's sniffing when she looks up at him. "Are you trying to make a joke?"

"No, no, it's true. This shirt is blended with wool."

He looks so goddamn serious but his sentence is so stupid and she laughs at the sweetness of it all. He's laughing along with her and she can still feel his hand stroking her shoulder. She looks up at him and it's not the first time she's noticed how handsome he is. She feels overwhelmed by the warmth in his gaze so she takes off her beanie, puts it on his head, and pulls down to cover his eyes. He's still laughing and she's holding the sides of his face.

She was hoping that covering his eyes would make the swelling in her heart subside but it doesn't and her breath catches with the overwhelming desire to kiss him. Her fingertips gently glide down his cheeks to his chin. His laughter quiets.

He pulls up on the beanie and she knows she must look like a train wreck but his eyes are so soft. She may never understand what he sees in her but she knows what she sees in him. He lifts his hand to wipe the tears from her eyes and she takes it as a sign to lean forward.

Jack tilts his head up and cradles her head to his chest, denying Ashi of her goal. She doesn't know that he's having a similar conflict in his own mind. She doesn't know that Jack wants nothing more than to kiss her senseless. She knows she's drunk, she knows she's upset, but she doesn't know that those are the only two things keeping his lips away from hers. All she knows is that she's been rejected. Again.

 _I'm such an idiot._

"No, you are not."

Her eyes screw shut in embarrassment. She hadn't realized she said the words out loud.

He holds her. He dips his head down to gently press his lips into her hair and he can smell her shampoo and his arms tighten by a fraction. He feels his chest constricting and he thinks it's because he'd been so worried about her and it hurts him to see her in pain. He's not wrong but he's not exactly right, either. If he were smart, if he were experienced, he'd realize he's falling in love with her but he's neither of these things. Not when it comes to something like this. He can't put a name to these feelings quite yet because he's never felt them before.

But he is smart enough to know that she was intoxicated and vulnerable. And no matter how badly he wanted to kiss her he knew couldn't because it wouldn't be right. So he holds her, offering her the only comfort he thought he could give.

He feels her pull back and his arms loosen to give her space. Her eyes are downcast and he lifts a hand yet again to wipe her tears away. She's holding his hand to her cheek but not looking at him, no doubt still embarrassed.

She turns her head and looks at the clock on his bedside table. It's nearly one o'clock in the morning.

She sniffs and scoots away from Jack completely. "I think I've... overstayed my welcome."

"No, please. I am... glad that you came here." Jack hopes his words don't sound too... awkward. He's glad that she's safe, glad that he can offer her comfort, but obviously unhappy that she's feeling this way at all.

"I should go."

"If that is what you wish."

She hesitates to move. She's afraid to ask the question that's spinning around in her head. She doesn't want to go back to her room. She doesn't want to be alone.

"Can I stay?"

Her voice is small, quiet, he almost missed it entirely.

"That's probably too much to ask," she says. "I'm sorry. I'm just going to—"

He cuts her off with a gentle hand on top of hers. He then moves it to smooth a few strands of hair behind her ear.

"Of course you can stay."

They decide to watch a movie together. Jack grabs his laptop and settles it on his lap as he sits himself next to her in his bed. He opens his arm to her and she accepts immediately, snuggling herself to his side. Her arms are wrapped around his waist. The movie begins and she's barely paying attention because all she can think of is how nice it is to have someone to hold like this. Plus, he smells really good.

She tries as hard as she can to stay awake but the buzz of alcohol in her system is strong and Jack's arms around her are stronger.

* * *

About halfway through the movie, Jack realizes she's fallen asleep. He works to remove himself from her without waking her up but, as luck would have it, she does anyway. Sort of.

"What time is it?" she mumbles sleepily.

"Almost two."

She looks down at herself. "Aw, man, I can't believe I slept in my clothes. I'm gonna have to wash my sheets tomorrow."

Her words are slightly slurred and Jack realizes that she's still intoxicated. And being half asleep is not doing much for her consciousness. Wait a second. _Her_ sheets?

"Um, Ashi," he says, "this isn't your bed."

She's looking around the room in a daze. Her eyes are unfocused.

"Did I redecorate my room?"

"This isn't your room."

"Don't sass me, nerd." She pulls her sweatshirt over her head revealing a tight, black tank top. She lays back down and lifts her hips to remove her leggings.

"Ashi, no!" He can't stop her so he jumps out of bed and turns his back to her. He realizes that this is the exact same thing she did the first night they met. Apparently, Ashi is fond of sleeping in her underwear.

He doesn't turn back around again until he hears the ruffling behind him cease. She's tucked in, back towards him, and is already asleep again. He sighs, grabs his laptop and sets it on his desk across the room. He walks to the door and whispers a quiet 'good night' before he shuts the light off and leaves, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

An explanation: I head cannon that Ashi, whether in this AU or in canon, has some form of depression. And why wouldn't she? In canon she was tortured and raised to be a tool for destruction. But that's more... post-traumatic stress, I imagine. But in this world, she's essentially isolated herself in pursuit of her goals. She excels at nearly everything she puts her mind to but is too afraid of being called 'weak' for ever feeling this way. But she can't help it! I'm glad she finally has someone like Jack to talk to. This will be further explored in the next chapter.

Coming soon!

Thank you all for the love!


	14. Chapter 14

_Author's Note_

Whew! I have to admit, I've been sitting on this chapter for a while, just because it's been 90% done for days but I wasn't 100% satisfied with dialogue I had written. I'm over that now.

Enjoy!

* * *

21 Credits

* * *

Chapter 14

or

"Loneliness, Loneliness, Such a Waste of Time"

* * *

The next morning, a hungover as fuck Ashi comes into the living room where Jack and his roommates are talking. He's just explained to them, Scotsman and all, that no, he did not, in fact, _hit that_ last night. He prays for the earth to swallow him up to save him from their teasing. He's folding the blanket he slept with and looks to his roommates in confusion when their talking quiets.

"Hey. This isn't my dorm."

Her black tank top is bunched at her waist, revealing her ample hips dressed in red, cheeky panties. Her thighs are full and curvy and even Jack is having a hard time looking her in the eye.

She's scratching her head and looking around at all the occupants in the room. Her eyes land on Jack.

"Ooh," she says, her voice scratchy with disuse. "I think I'm still drunk."

"Ashi," he says slowly, "perhaps you'd like to put some clothes on?"

Her eyes are closed as she rubs her face. "Don't tell me what to do."

"Yeah, Jack, don't tell her what to do."

Jack's gaze is redirected to his roommate. He wishes, for a small moment, that looks could _actually_ kill.

"Can I have some water?"

Jack moves to get up but his other roommate is quicker, offering her a glass with a stupid grin that she doesn't even acknowledge. She moans as she drinks and Jack swallows hard.

"I think I'm gonna go back to bed."

She turns around and _no one_ , not even sweet, innocent Jack, can tear their eyes away from the curvature of her ass. It is... truly spectacular. Like the north star that he would follow to escape from a desert. He actually shakes his head to snap himself out of it. This is _insane._

"By the way, Jack," she says with her head turned slightly back to him. "Your bed is _really_ comfortable."

He's pretty sure his mouth is hanging open in stupid shock. His ears are burning. He shouldn't find that sexy. He shouldn't. But he does.

Lord in heaven, gods rest his soul, he _does._

She continues walking up the stairs and it seems like everyone in the room is holding their breath until they hear Jack's door close. His roommate, the one who got her water, breaks the silence with a whistle.

"Damn. She is _thick_."

"Seriously," his other roommate chimes in. "You could bounce a quarter off that ass."

On top of being flustered now, Jack feels rage. He thinks he may hit one of them. Or both of them.

"Oi, have some respect," Scotsman speaks up. He's been silent through this whole thing. "Although, Jackie, she doesn't hold a candle to _my_ girl but... that's not the worst sight to wake up to, if you catch my meaning."

He does. And for the second time this morning, he wishes the earth would open up and take him away from this misery.

* * *

It's nearly one in the afternoon when Jack cracks his door open and peeks in at Ashi. She stirs and opens her eyes to look at him. She's feeling better after resting, although still sporting a touch of a headache. She reaches for the glass of water and drains the rest of it.

"How are you feeling?" he asks quietly.

"Better. I guess."

She sits up and pushes the covers away from her. Jack bites the inside of his cheek. There's a pretty, albeit disheveled, girl sitting in his bed in her underwear and it's taking everything in him not to imagine she was there under different circumstances.

"Are you hungry? I'm afraid we don't have much food here at the moment but I could order something for you? Pick something up?"

"Can we go out?"

"Are you feeling up to it? You may rest more if you need to."

"No, no," she says. She looks at the clock. She's already missed two of her classes and she's about to miss the last one. The least she could do is get out of bed.

"I... owe you an explanation."

* * *

They're seated at a small cafe off campus. The sun is shining and it's an oddly warm day so they decided to sit outside. She's barely said a word during their meal but he does not press her. She'll talk when she's ready.

She's eaten half of her sandwich and is barely nibbling at the other half. She pushes the plate away from her.

"Are you not hungry?"

"No. I'm fine."

Their waiter comes by and asks if she's finished. She says she is and Jack leans forward to ask if they can take it to go. "In case you get hungry later," he says. She nods.

She's looking down at her hands and for a moment Jack thinks she may cry. He says her name and she looks up at him. Her eyes are clear and he's temporarily relieved.

"I have depression."

He leans back in his chair and stares at her. He's well aware of the condition but he doesn't think he's ever heard someone admit it.

"It's usually pretty mild," she explains. "But I have it."

"May I ask you," he says quietly, "when you started to feel this way?"

She's quiet again and he thinks he may have overstepped his boundaries but she raises her hand when he tries to take his question back. "I'm... honestly not sure."

She's sitting there and thinking and thinking and finally, she starts speaking. "I guess I have felt like this for a while. I felt it in high school but I just assumed it was stress. Always trying to get the best grades, excel in sports, and earn scholarships to go to school. When I first came here, I felt lonely. I've never been extremely close to my family, but I thought I was just feeling homesick. And then one day... I was content. Or at least I should have been. I was getting good grades and had a good job and everything seemed to fall into place but I was still... empty.

"I went to a doctor and got a prescription for some medicine to help me. I see a therapist once in awhile." She suddenly looks up at Jack, embarrassed, but he looks completely enthralled by her story. "My mother doesn't even know about this."

He's surprised by this. "Why not?"

"She'd think I'm weak," she snorts. "She always has."

"I don't think it makes you weak to address how you really feel," he responds. "I think it makes you smart. It makes you healthy."

She snorts again. "Healthy?" She cracks a smile. "Says the one who had to nurse a drunk baby last night."

"Ashi. I feel... honored. That you came to me. That you trust me enough to tell me all of this."

Their waiter comes by with a to-go box and leaves their check on the edge of the table. Jack thanks her quietly.

"Does this kind of feeling happen often?"

She shakes her head. "Honestly, it doesn't. Not anymore. I feel a lot better, better than I have in a long time. But sometimes, I guess... it just can't be avoided."

He nods at her in understanding and she returns a smile. She reaches into her purse and grabs her credit card.

"That being said," she says, smacking her card on the table. "Thank you. It's the least I can do to repay you for dealing with my dumb ass."

Jack flicks her card away. "I may not fully understand what you're going through, but I will do everything I can to help you when you are in need. Including," he says with a smirk as he mimics her by smacking his card on the table, "treating you to lunch when you just want someone to talk to."

They look at each other and their smiles are so warm and genuine and Ashi swears she could kiss him right now. And Jack swears he'd let her.

* * *

 _Are you up for a trip?_

It's the next day, a sunny Saturday morning, and Ashi looks at her phone with a smile. After their lunch yesterday, Jack had taken her home and she spent the rest of her day resting. Jack suggested that she finds something that she loves and do that, to help ease her mind. She doesn't say that what she truly loves, ahem, _likes_ , is spending time with him so she does the next best thing. She draws.

She's not particularly gifted at it but she's always been fond of it. She used to draw flowers and paint landscapes in high school but she had pretty much abandoned it when she started college. There was just never enough time.

She's looking through her sketches from the previous day when she gets the message from Jack.

 _That depends. Are we going somewhere nerdy?_

 _In a way, yes._

 _I'm still in_.

Two hours later she's wrapped around his waist on his motorcycle. He tells her they're close to their destination. She's starting to recognize the area and feels a giddiness in her stomach if they're going to where she thinks they're going to.

She's right. He parks his bike near the entrance and she's practically jumping up and down with joy.

The Gardens. A massive, miles wide outdoor sanctuary with winding paths and stunning landscapes. She hasn't been here since she was a sophomore.

She turns to him and tackles him with a massive hug. "You liar," she says. "You told me we were going some place nerdy."

He's laughing as he hugs her back. "I said 'in a way'. And judging by your reaction, this is your nerd paradise."

She grins. She grabs his hand and pulls. "Let's go, already!"

They walk through the entrance of the park. Both are beaming.

Neither of them let go of each other's hand.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Yay, Ashi! I'm glad you have Jack. He's good for you. (He's good for all of us but I won't get carried away.)

I told you things were gonna get happy again! The next chapter is even happier. Fulfilling my fluffy dreams.

Love!


	15. Chapter 15

_Author's Note_

TFW you need a vacation from your vacation ;_;

I'm sleepy.

That being said, I'm excited to post this chapter! It's a fluff parade!

Enjoy!

* * *

21 Credits

* * *

Chapter 15

or

"My Sometime is Now"

* * *

They decide to take a break in the area where ginseng is grown. She takes a seat under a tree and rubs her hands together in the chilly weather. Winter will be here soon but she's fortunate that the sun's rays are still warm on her face. She watches in confusion as Jack gathers up a bundle of straw that's used as mulch for the plants.

He sits down near her and watches her remove her sketchbook from her bag. "Drawing?" he asks.

"Maybe." She sticks her tongue out playfully. "Mind your own business."

He chuckles. "Very well." He takes up the straw and begins weaving the strands together. She's intrigued.

"Making something?"

"You'll see," he says. "Mind _your_ own business."

"Touché."

* * *

She's so enthralled in her sketch that she doesn't notice Jack move towards her. She's startled out of her focus when she feels a slight weight on her head. She looks up and removes the object.

"A hat?"

"Yes."

She gapes. "You know how to weave hats?"

"Yes. My mother taught me when I was a child. Everyone in my family knows how to make them."

"You never cease to surprise me, Jack."

He blushes. What a dork. She puts the hat back on. He scoots away again and takes up more straw to begin on his own hat. When he's finished, he places it on his head. He moves to sit next to her and lean against the tree.

"I like this," she says, nudging the brim. "It would be perfect for summer."

"Thank you. It fits okay?"

"Yeah. It's perfect."

He's smiling at her.

"May I see some of your drawings?"

She hesitates at first but then shows him anyway. She even flips back a few pages to show him some of the things she'd sketched out the previous day. He's leaning over her shoulder and when she looks up, she's struck with how close he is. She stops talking.

Jack looks away from her book and looks at her. They're closer to each other than even he realized. She licks her lips, out of nervousness and she's made even more nervous by the fact that Jack is now staring at them. She leans forward. Is he leaning forward? They're both leaning forward. Whatever's happening, oh my god, it's happening.

That is, until, their hats bump together.

Ashi can't help herself but laugh. It's not an entirely happy one. She's embarrassed, also a little ticked off if she's honest because she was _this close._ Jack backs away with a mumbled apology and he swears he's cursed. The one thing that brought them together is the one thing that's keeping them apart.

He feels like an idiot. She feels like an idiot. Little do they know that, yes, in fact, they are both idiots. Just remove the hats! But it's too late. The moment has passed and now they're just left to stew in their own stupid little heads.

They sit for a few minutes in silence before Ashi suggests they take another walk. He agrees.

* * *

They remain in the gardens for another hour or so before they leave. They grab dumplings from a cart near the garden's entrance to snack on. Ashi needs to return home. Since she missed all of her classes the previous day and decided to take time for herself to recover, she knows she's behind and should attempt to catch up on what she missed out on.

Jack calls her a nerd for staying in on a Saturday to study. Ashi punches him on the shoulder and laughs.

They arrive back and Jack shuts off the engine to his bike and watches Ashi dismount. He thanks her for a lovely afternoon. She thanks _him_ , removing her hat from her bag and placing it on her head once more.

He laughs. "You really seem quite taken with it."

"Are you kidding? I love this thing."

He's smiling at her and she's smiling back.

"Thank you again. For today. For everything." It's rare that Ashi finds herself at a loss for words but it's happening right now. "I... you..." She looks into his eyes and feels her cheeks heat. "I'm really glad I have you in my life."

Jack is silent for a brief moment as her words sink in. He dismounts from his bike and stands tall in front of her. There's no turning back now. He takes a step forward and leans down, but not before removing her hat, and kisses her.

She immediately brings a hand up to cradle his cheek and returns the kiss she's waited so long to feel. To _really_ feel. Not in drunken passion or exhaustive loneliness. A real kiss. Genuine affection.

His lips are soft. His movements are tender. She trails her hand down his chest and his free hand is at the small of her back to pull her closer. She brings her arms back up to wrap around his neck.

She swears she's never felt anything better in her entire life.

* * *

When Jack returns home, he's wearing a grin worthy of a cartoon princess. Scotsman half expects birds and woodland creatures to follow him in and sing songs.

"I know that look," he says. He grins slyly. "Did you see Ashi today?"

Jack sighs dreamily and nods. Scotsman cracks up.

"I can practically _see_ wee love hearts comin' from your head. Something good happen?"

Jack flops down on the couch next to his friend. He's still grinning. "I kissed her."

Scotsman claps slowly. Dramatically. "Good job, laddie. I wasn't sure if you two were capable of locking lips without booze in your systems."

Jack shrugs half heartedly. He looks like he's barely paying attention.

"So why aren't you still there? Thought for sure she'd invite you to her room."

Jack blushes and smooths his hair on the back of his neck. "She... had to study."

He can't help but smile at the memory.

A small group of students had been congregating outside of the hall, smoking. They saw the whole thing. As Ashi walked up the steps they started cheering— _Go Ashi! Go Ashi! Go Ashi!—_ and it made her, well, furious. "Drop it!" she had said. It only made their cheering louder. The group followed her through the door and he could still hear chanting. And her yelling.

 _"I said drop it!"_

"Study? On a Saturday night? What, does the girl ever take a break?"

"I admire her discipline," Jack laughs, more to himself. "She is an amazing woman."

"Ah, I get it now," Scotsman says. "You're in love."

That seemed to be the one thing that could wipe the smile off of his face. He flushes, harder than before, looks at his friend, then looks away. Scotsman barks in laughter and hits his embarrassed friend's back roughly.

"I knew it. Second you started talking about her after you met, I knew love was gonna hit you like a ton of bricks."

Jack's at a loss of what to say.

"It is... too early in our relationship to start feeling that way."

Scotsman snorts. "Says you."

Jack narrows his eyes. "You are different. You met Bonnie when you were children."

Jack is too embarrassed to admit that it took him so long to realize his closest friend's girlfriend's name. He always referred to her as his 'bonnie lass' but he assumed that was just a Scottish nickname. It was _weeks_ before he realized 'Bonnie' was actually her name.

"Aye. But look where we are now. Ten years together and I don't regret a day of it."

Jack smiles at the story of his friend and his love. Actually, the first time he'd heard it was the first time they met. Just over four years ago on that dry, hot day when he had taken up an odd job at a construction site for the summer. Scotsman had witnessed a young girl (well, not that young; Bonnie was actually two years older than him) be surrounded by a group of boys, only to be rudely surprised when she proceeded to, as he puts it, being the ever-loving shit out of each one of them. He yelled at her, when it was all over, that he was going to marry her one day.

A few years later, he asked her out and they've been together ever since.

"I'm afraid that mine and Ashi's story is a bit more... complicated? I can't just readily admit these sorts of things to her."

"Not with that attitude."

"I'm serious!" He leans into the couch and folds his arms. Then a thought occurs to him. "And wait! Why are you getting me to speak in such a way? I'm not in love with her!"

"Try as you might to deny it but it's written all over your face." Scotsman leans back next to him, looking smug as ever. "Everybody loves somebody sometime."

Jack rolls his eyes but smiles.

"It always surprises me," he says, "that you are such a hopeless romantic."

"It always surprises me that you're so afraid of it."

"I'm not—"

"Shut it. What's stopping you?"

Jack thinks back to two nights ago. When she was at her lowest and he couldn't do anything else but hold her.

"I don't believe she is... ready for that." And he did believe it. Because he knows Ashi already has enough emotional stress to deal with. Telling her he thinks he's falling in love with her? That would be unfair. Not to mention one sided. Ashi told him that she was glad to have him in her life but that doesn't automatically mean that she's falling in love with him, too.

These things... take time.

"Whatever," Scotsman scoffs. "You'll see the error of your ways. You'll see it soon enough."

A moment passes. Scotsman speaks up again, jarring Jack away from his wandering thoughts.

"Anyway, you hungry? I was thinking of ordering some food. Maybe pizza. Then putting on that cartoon robot show you're so crazy about."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I hacked into your streaming account (you watch a lot of weird shit, by the way) and watched it. I admit. It's pretty good."

"Just for that," Jack says with a laugh, "I'll buy the pizza."

"No, I'm buying. Didn't I just say that?"

"Please, I must insist. To thank you for your advice."

"Nice try. I'm buying."

"No, I'm buying."

" _I'm_ buying."

" _I'm buying."_

"I'll thumb wrestle you for it." Scotsman makes a loud display of cracking his knuckles.

Jack flexes his hand and grins. "You're on."

* * *

 _Author's Note_

IT FINALLY HAPPENED. YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE.

What's in store next for our happy couple? More. Silliness. I promise.

Also? Things are gonna start getting heated very, very soon.

Back to vacation talk: I'm only on day four and I'm already wiped. Being surrounded by friends and family has been GREAT but whew, it can be quite tiring. I'm hoping to sneak a few more notes or scenes here and there for this story and others but, eh, no promises. I'll do the best that I can!

Thank you to everyone who has followed this story! Leave a review if you're liking it :D

See you soon!


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note_

I'm finally back from vacation! I had such an amazing time reconnecting with family and friends but geez, it's pretty tiring.

I had about half of this chapter written at the time I posted the last chapter but I felt it was much too short so I fleshed it out some more. Damn, this story is fun to write!

This is unrelated, but I got a comment on _'I Exist'_ wondering if the last chapter posted is the last one ever. It's not! I've just been repeatedly hitting a wall whenever I try to write it! For those of you that ready that story, worry not! It's not over yet!

In the meantime, enjoy!

* * *

21 Credits

* * *

Chapter 16

or

"I Can Do Anything Better Than You"

* * *

"I'm confused," Ashi says slowly. "Are you dressed in pajamas?"

"No!" Jack rolls his eyes. It must have been _at least_ the fifth time he's heard this very same thing. "It's a gi."

"Okay," she says, still not understanding.

"I'm a samurai!"

"Don't samurai wear armor?"

He smirks. "I reason that a good one wouldn't have to."

He watches her roll her eyes _hard_. He doesn't care. He's wearing the smirk proudly.

"If you say so, _Samurai Jack_."

He's laughing now. "You have to admit, it has a nice ring to it."

She leans up on the tips of her toes and presses her lips to his. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her back. It's been a few weeks since their first kiss and Jack is certain that he's never been happier in his life. They break apart and he escorts her into his living room.

"Oh! I have not even shown you the best part!" He pulls at the handle of the sword strapped to his waist. Ashi's eyes widen in genuine surprise at the shine of steel.

"Wait... is that a _real sword?"_

He's beaming with pride. "Yes! It was a gift from my father many, many years ago."

"Jack! You can't bring an _actual_ sword with you into the city!"

"But," he pouts, "I'm a samurai."

"You're an idiot."

They're kissing again and Scotsman sidles up next to him, now _his_ turn to roll his eyes. "Put a cork in it, you two." He's insanely happy for his friend but young love is often times fucking _annoying_. "Let's take some shots. Our ride will be here soon."

Ashi claps her hands together in glee. It's Saturday night, two days before Halloween, but it's the day everyone on campus has chosen to celebrate.

Not to mention it's Scotsman's birthday. Even more reason to celebrate.

Ashi throws her arms around Scotsman's neck. "Happy birthday, you big lug."

Scotsman grins. "Thanks, lass. Shots. Now."

She agrees.

They make their way to the kitchen and Jack nudges her with his elbow. "Anyway, why are you berating me about my costume? You're barely wearing one!"

She's wearing a black, long sleeved shirt and faux leather leggings. She shrugs and points to her headband, donned with cat ears. "I'm a cat," she says. "Duh."

He scoffs. "Hardly." He stands next to her as she hops up to sit on the counter. "The least you could have done was wear a real cat suit."

"Oh, darling," she says seductively, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "If I had donned a real leather catsuit, you might have passed out from blood loss."

He flushes and she smirks. She so loves to rile him up. "Fair point."

"I know." She leans forward and kisses him and he returns it with a laugh. He places his hands on her hips and tugs at her bottom lip with his teeth. Scotsman clears his voice loudly.

"Do you two _mind?_ " They both straighten up immediately.

"Sorry," Jack mumbles, his face washed with pink.

Ashi has fewer reservations. She smiles and turns to Scotsman like nothing happened.

"Speaking of confusing costumes," she says, "what exactly are you supposed to be?"

Scotsman grins and Jack exhales loudly. Scotsman loves telling this story.

"Ain't often I get to wear the traditional garb of my people." He steps back from the counter and flexes his arms, showing off his torn t-shirt and striped kilt.

"But _why_ ," Ashi asks, perplexed that he neglected to address the glaring detail to which her question was about, "do you have a machine gun for a leg?"

Scotsman's grin deepens. "I've been doing this for years. Broke my leg a few years back a couple weeks before my birthday. Saw a movie about a gal with a gun strapped to her leg and decided to make the best out of my cast. Turns out, everyone loved it."

"Love is perhaps a strong word," Jack offers.

"Shut it!" Scotsman cackles. "Better to be talked about for having a badass automatic weapon on your person then wearing your granny's jammies."

"For the last time," Jack says seriously. "They are not pajamas. It is a _gi._ "

"Gi, dress, whatever."

" _Gi,"_ he repeats. "I find it laughable that you could make fun of my attire, which is _also_ the traditional garb of my people, when you are _literally wearing a skirt_."

"Oi!" Scotsman yells. "You watch your mouth!"

Jack, in a surprising display of sheer pettiness, takes out his phone and types furiously. "A kilt is a knee-length non-bifurcated skirt-type—"

"The hell? Bifur-what?"

"Bifurcated," Ashi says. "It means divided into two branches."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I'm brilliant."

" _Skirt-type garment_ ," Jack interrupts loudly. "With pleats at the rear—"

"I'll give _you_ a pleat at the rear if you don't stop talking."

"Come and get me."

"Gentlemen, please!" Ashi exclaims. She brings her arms up to hang them loosely over the two men's shoulders. "Let's be honest, you're both wearing outfits from the women's department." She's wearing a grin that couldn't be described as anything else but self-satisfied. "Take it from the one person here actually wearing pants." She leans back and lifts a leg into the air to make her point.

Scotsman scoffs. "That shiny piece of nothing is hardly what I'd consider pants, eh Jack?" He nudges his friend in the ribs but Jack's not paying attention. He seems much more interested in the fact that Ashi can nearly stretch her leg to her head.

Scotsman rolls his eyes, their almost-fight now forgotten, and cheers when he sees a new figure enter the room. He yells to her: "Oi, Bonnie! Shots!"

"Aye!"

Ashi's eyes widen as Scotsman's girlfriend makes her way to the kitchen. She's tall, a good couple of inches taller than the _already tall_ Scotsman, with bright green eyes and messy red hair. She's built like a tank, muscles on _top_ of muscles. Ashi flexes her arm instinctively. Maybe she should get back in the gym.

"So you're the girl that's stolen little Jackie's heart, eh? Good to meet ya, lass."

They take their drinks and Ashi takes time to chat about their lives. She learns Bonnie left university during her third year to become a professional MMA fighter. She had actually been studying poetry, which threw Ashi at first but gradually came to make sense. Like Scotsman, her insults were the stuff of legends. Her ability to string sentences together was impressive, to say the least.

Ashi notes that her choice in Halloween costume, a modest-looking milkmaid's costume, seems to contradict her personality. Bonnie has a response for that.

"Halloween is a time to dress up as something you're not. Last thing I am is somebody's servant."

Ashi raises her glass and the women share a 'cheers' and a smile. "Amen to that."

They chat for a few more minutes before Bonnie excuses herself to the bathroom. Ashi immediately nudges Scotsman in the side.

"Your girlfriend is fucking _badass_."

Scotsman grins. "I know."

* * *

Hours later and their group has certainly seen classier moments. They've traveled to several bars and their shared laughter has become increasingly louder, their movements increasingly sloppier.

Scotsman's balancing his time between getting free drinks because it's his birthday and threatening people with his fake-machine gun leg. Bonnie keeps challenging people to arm wrestling competitions. And winning.

Ashi keeps performing impressive feats of gymnastics in the streets. She yells at people who get in her way.

And Jack. Sweet Jack. He keeps getting hit on, mostly by men, which at first ticked Ashi off—because that's _her_ man, goddamnit—but now it's hilarious watching him trying to talk his way out of it.

They're at a karaoke bar now and the place is comfortably crowded with people in costume. Upon entering, Ashi _immediately_ signed her and Jack up to perform a duet, which made Jack _immediately_ uncomfortable. But forty-five minutes and two shots later, he's pumped.

The music starts and Ashi's bouncing up and down in excitement.

The song starts off well enough but they're both kind of drunk and Jack doesn't know the words so the performance quickly falls apart. To Ashi's surprise, Jack, who in her opinion has such a beautiful speaking voice, is a terrible singer. Not that she's much better, she just expected Jack to be a complete crooner. He's not.

Their voices steadily become louder and louder, quickly dissolving into a really stupid competition because the two literally can't help themselves. By the final note, they aren't even really singing, just yelling into their microphones to see whose voice is the loudest.

A winner is never declared because Jack dropped his microphone and is now making out with her on stage, much to the amusement of an equally drunk crowd.

They stay at the bar for another hour before the last call is announced and it's time to go home. They make their way out of the bar and back into the street and it's at this point that Jack and Ashi can't do much else but stumble together and kiss each other at every opportunity. They've barely made it two blocks before he's kissing her again, gently leaning her backwards as her hands run up and down his neck.

Scotsman's long given up trying to break them up. But it will _never_ stop him from commenting.

"You two are disgusting."

Jack straightens up, still giggling. "I apologize."

"Yes," Ashi joins in. She bows. "I apologize for our debauched behavior."

Jack looks down at her, eyes narrowed. "Is that supposed to be an impression of me?"

She giggles. "Pretty good, right?"

"No."

They make out again. Scotsman's eyes roll and Bonnie is just laughing.

"Pathetic."

* * *

Scotsman crushes the now empty beer can in his large hands and tosses it forward onto the coffee table. They're finally at home. He's got a nice, comfortable buzz going and his favorite girl is next to him, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. His best friend is on the other couch in the room with _his_ favorite girl and he smiles to himself. This might have been the best birthday night ever.

Unfortunately, the lively conversation they were all just having about the weirdest dreams they've ever had is stalled, as the two newest love birds are fucking making out _again_. Was he like this when he first got together with Bonnie? No way, he thinks. He's a classy, sophisticated goddamned _gentleman_ , thank you very much. He clears his throat, hoping to break them up. It doesn't work.

"You know what? Now that I'm in the comfort of me own," Scotsman says loudly, "I can finally say what's been on my mind." He points a finger at his best friend. _"Get a room."_

Had Jack been sober, he might have flushed, dove onto the other side of the couch away from Ashi, to save himself from even more embarrassment. But this is a different Jack. This is post-night-out-for-his-best-friend's-birthday-Jack. The return of drunk Jack.

And as such, his inhibitions have gone from the height of saintlihood to the depths of debauchery.

" _I do_ have a room," he says casually. Ashi's giggling and Jack looks at her with a lewd grin. "Would you like to see it?"

"I've seen your room before," she laughs. "You got something new you wanna show me?"

 _"Maybe."_ He stands up and offers her his hand. Ashi takes it, stands, turns to the rest of the people in the room, and jumps in the air with her arms held high.

"Farewell and goodnight, friends!" She's positively yelling because drunk Ashi is happy and happy drunk Ashi cares not for volume control. "Happy birthday, Scotsman! What a fan-fucking-tastic evening this has been! I wanna give you all hugs. Especially you, Bonnie. You rock. I wanna be you when I grow up and—oh!—guess that's my cue to leave!"

Jack's picked her up by her knees and has her draped over his shoulder. Ashi's still giggling and still yelling about how much fun she had. She's about to make a quip about how Jack's shoulder is digging into her stomach but she looks down and is suddenly distracted.

 _"Whoa,"_ she slurs dramatically. _"_ You've got a nice ass, Jack. Can I touch it? Don't mind if I do."

She's using both of her hands, patting him down like a set of drums. She's singing to herself now but no one can tell what tune it is. Except for equally drunk Jack, who's giggling like a schoolgirl.

"I love this song!"

He makes his way up the stairs, only stumbling once, and their loud, shared laughter is shushed by the slamming of his door.

 _"Wow,"_ Bonnie says after a moment, looking at her boyfriend. "Those two are _crazy_."

"Right?"

"I love 'em. I hope they're together forever."

Scotsman rolls his eyes but grins nonetheless.

"Me, too."

* * *

It's only about a half hour later before Scotsman's ready to turn in. He kisses Bonnie before she departs up the stairs and starts putting glasses in the sink and empty beer cans in the trash. He shrugs at the rest of the mess in the kitchen, figuring he'll make Jack clean it tomorrow as some kind of belated birthday gift.

He walks up the stairs and pauses at the first door on the right. Jack's bedroom. He's pretty sure he knows what's going on in that room and while he's never fancied himself a pervert, he's got a sick curiosity.

He presses his ear to the door and hears... nothing. No giggling, no moaning, no creaking. Silence.

He looks down and sees that the light is still on.

"The hell?" He knocks on the door. No response. He knocks again, louder. Still nothing.

His body acts before his mind has a say in it and opens the door. He shields his eyes, thinking he's going to walk into an x-rated scene but is completely surprised when he peeks.

There they are, Jack and Ashi, fully dressed and completely passed out. Jack's on his back, his mouth hanging slightly open and his arms outstretched. Ashi's curled up next to him, her leg draped across his and her head on his chest. Scotsman snorts. It'd almost be cute if they hadn't been so obnoxious earlier in the night.

He steps back to shut off the lights and leave but an idea occurs to him. He takes out his phone and snaps a picture, quietly cackling to himself as he finally backs out of the room.

At least now he has a surefire way to get Jack to do the dishes in the morning.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Thus concludes the Jack-and-Ashi-obnoxious-make-out-tour!

Stay tuned for more silliness and, ahem, raunchiness. Things are about to heat up between our favorite nerd couple. :D


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note_

I can't believe it's been a month since I've updated this story! That makes me sad.

Welcome back! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

21 Credits

* * *

Chapter 17

or

"Set Your Clocks Back"

* * *

 _Happy Halloween!_

Ashi opens her phone and actually laughs out loud at the picture she's got from Scotsman. (Yes, she now has Scotsman's phone number to her absolute delight because she wants to be best friends.)

It's a picture of Jack who looks absolutely miserable. His hair is falling in strands down his face, his once pristine white gi darkened with what she can only assume is beer. She texts back immediately.

 _Thank you for blessing my phone with a new background._

 _Anytime, anytime. Wish you were here!_

She's not. With them, that is. She's sitting in her room doing nothing in particular. As much as she'd love to spend her time with Jack and Scotsman, the amount of energy she expended the past weekend, what with Scotsman's birthday and all, has left her feeling exhausted. The two are at a party, Jack's mainly there to perform his saintly duties as 'The Walker' since the holidays can usually get out of hand. Scotsman decided to tag along, too.

Such upstanding gentlemen those two are.

It's getting pretty close to midnight when she texts Jack.

 _Hey there, samurai. How many ladies have you helped home this evening?_

He sends back an emoji of a katana and she laughs. She sees the tell-tale three dots implying he's typing again.

 _Two. And I'm on my third. After her, I will be calling it a night._

She can't help but ask.

 _Any of them try anything?_

 _Would you believe me if I told you that most women are not attracted to a 'grown man wearing pajamas?'_

She snorts.

 _Too bad for them. They're really missing out._

She hits 'send' but immediately frowns.

 _But if any of them DO try anything, make sure you write down their address so I can kill them later._

Jack sends back an emoji of an angry face.

Ashi sends back an emoji of a nerd face.

She laughs.

 _How are you feeling?_

Honestly? She's not sure. Her body is tired but her mind is awake. But she doesn't feel like doing anything, really. She looks down at her phone and is struck with the sudden realization that no matter how down she feels at almost any moment, he never fails to make her smile. She types.

 _Can I see you tonight?_

* * *

"You know," Scotsman comments casually when he opens his door to her a half hour later. "Anyone else comin' here this late and I'd think it'd be a booty call."

"Shut up," she says. She chats with him for a few minutes about his night before he's headed off to bed and she's off to Jack's room.

* * *

Jack's surprised when he opens the door to his room and sees Ashi. He thought she hadn't arrived yet. She's sitting on his bed with her knees to her chin. She's not on her phone, she doesn't have a book. She's just sitting there. Lost in thought.

Her head turns as he enters and he smiles at her. She half-heartedly smiles back.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," she says. "Just a little out of it."

He nods in understanding. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

She shakes her head, her smile is becoming more genuine. "I just wanted to see you. If that's okay."

He walks toward her and leans down to kiss her forehead. "Always."

"Oh my god," she snorts. "You smell like a frat house."

He grimaces. "Yes. It seems that the partygoers were more fond of getting their drinks on _me_ than in their mouths."

"Sounds like a wild night."

"Hn. For them."

She laughs. He leans down further, his arms on either side of her, and kisses her lips. She returns it softly.

"I'm going to take a shower. Perhaps we can watch a movie afterwards?"

She nods quietly. "I'd like that."

* * *

A few minutes later and Ashi notices the temperature in the room has slightly risen. Not from the heat of the steam of the shower, the bathroom's down the hall, but Jack has reentered the room.

Wearing nothing but loose, grey sweatpants.

She quickly averts her eyes, pretending like she wasn't just struck by lightning. She pretends to continue navigating through movies on his laptop but she peeks up, watching him kneel down to open his dresser drawer. It's the first time she's seen him shirtless like this and _holy hell_. The muscles of his back are moving as he ruffles around the dresser, looking for a t-shirt.

 _Turn around. Turn around. Turn around._

He stands back up and faces her, shirt in hand.

"Oh my god," she whispers.

"What?" He pulls the shirt over his head and she only has a few precious seconds to admire his toned midsection before its hidden from view.

"Nothing!" she says, averting her gaze downward once more. Sweet, merciful heaven, Photoshop would only take _away_ from his allure. She changes the subject. Well, the subject in her head. Jack is blissfully unaware.

"Your movie selection is crap," she jokes. He laughs.

"I disagree, I think I have a wonderful selection. Have you not found anything interesting?"

"Well," she trails off, "I'm not sure. Some of them seem pretty good, actually, but they're too... deep?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"I'm just," she says quietly, suddenly embarrassed. "Having a hard time focusing."

"Ah."

"I need a..." She waves her hand in the air above her head. _"Not-thinky_ story."

"Not... thinky," he repeats. "What is your GPA again?"

She laughs. "Four-point-oh, motherfucker!"

He laughs back. "Your language is atrocious."

She sighs dramatically. "My apologies." Her voice has taken on a deeper tone, mimicking his soft accent. "I am not a lady of esteemed vocabulary, rather I am a woman of science."

He snickers. "Your impressions of me leave much to be desired."

She sticks her tongue out at him. "Just pick a movie, nerd."

"Very well." He finds one almost immediately. "How about this one? Full of action, very thin plot. Perfectly 'not-thinky.'" She reads the synopsis quickly.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

"Well," Ashi says with a yawn. Ninety minutes later, the credits are rolling and she arches her back to stretch out her still muscles. "What a wild ride that was, right, Jack?" She grins to herself, awaiting his retort.

But she doesn't hear one.

"Jack?" She turns slightly. He'd been lying next to her, a comfortable hand wrapped around her waist. Her smile softens when her eyes fall on his sleeping face.

 _"Aww!"_ she whispers.

She watches him for a few moments, enamored by how peaceful he looks. She brings her hand up to gently comb her fingertips through his long, dark hair. Her thumb comes down to trace his thick eyebrows and continues down to caress his cheek.

He's beautiful.

She leans forward and gently kisses his forehead, down his nose and to his lips. She sighs, grateful that he did not stir from his sleep. She turns back around and closes his laptop, carefully removing his arm from her and stands from the bed. She sets his laptop down on his desk and moves to the edge of the room to shut off the lights.

She lets her gaze linger on him one last time before she flicks the switch.

"Good night, Jack."

* * *

Jack blinks groggily when he realizes the beeping he hears, is not, in fact the sound of lasers firing as he dreamed. His vision focuses to see the back of Ashi's head as she's leaned up slightly to shut the alarm off on her phone. He smiles slowly, surprised that she'd spent the night, and completely happy to wake up next to her. He closes his eyes once more and sighs.

"What time is it?" he asks.

"Seven a.m."

"What time is your class?"

"Eight."

"Oh, good."

She laughs quietly as she's pulled back towards him. She shifts around to face him and tilts her head up to kiss him on the chin.

"C'mon, Jack. I've got to walk back to my room, shower, get ready—"

"Five more minutes."

She sighs. "Fine. Five more minutes."

She nuzzles against his chest and sighs happily. It's going to be a cold walk back to her dorm this morning so she tries to sear the warmth of his body into her memory. She almost feels herself doze off when she's snapped awake. She turns her head.

 _7:10 am._

"Goddamn it," she mumbles. Turns out she really _did_ doze off.

"Five more minutes," he whines.

"It's already been ten."

"Please?" She giggles at him.

"So... you're touchy-feely when you're drunk _and_ when you're sleepy."

"'M sorry," he mumbles. "You're just so pretty in the morning."

"Pft," she scoffs. "You haven't even opened your eyes yet."

"I don't have to," he says. But he opens his eyes anyway and sees Ashi smiling at him. "I was right." He closes his eyes and presses his lips to her forehead, between her eyes, the tip of her nose.

She tilts her head up and captures his lips with hers and his heart swells. He's kissing her slowly, lazily, still slightly groggy from having just woken up. He feels her hand run up his arm and brush her fingers against his neck. He shivers. She breathes out a laugh before kissing him again. He gladly lets his mouth hang slightly open so her tongue can flick against his.

He moves his hand to the small of her back and pulls her even closer. Their kissing gradually intensifies as he wakes up and their hands start to roam. Her hand is running down from the back of his neck to stroke between his shoulders, even down to his hip. He feels emboldened, slipping his fingers under her sweatshirt to feel the smooth skin of her back.

Ashi moans, turning slightly away so that she can feel his hand on her stomach. He leans over her, kissing her deeply. He breaks apart to plant kisses on her jawline, on her neck, and she turns her head to give him better access.

Unfortunately, she opens her eyes and sees the clock.

 _7:18 am._

"Shit!" She pushes Jack away from her and kicks her way out of the covers.

"What is the matter? You still have forty minutes."

"It's a fifteen-minute walk back, fifteen minutes to shower, get dressed, and pack, and ten minutes to walk to class!" She whines. "I won't have time for coffee!"

"I can bring you some later."

She grumbles. She stands out of bed and Jack's eyes widen.

"Ashi," he starts slowly. "You aren't wearing pants."

"So?"

"I just, uh." He doesn't know what to say. His heart rate is rising and his brain is short-circuiting. He hadn't realized that there was a pants-less woman in his bed. He hadn't realized it when he'd woken up and he sure as hell didn't realize it while he was _making out with her._

As if he wasn't hard enough.

His head swims as he watches her bend down to retrieve her jeans. That beautiful, round ass of hers is within arms reach and he's quite sure he's on the borderline of having a stroke.

 _As if he wasn't hard enough!_

"Listen," she says after she buttons her jeans. She leans over him and he flinches, pulled away from less than pure thoughts. "I may not be able to see you very often for a while."

His expression shifts into one of confusion and sadness. "Why not?"

She giggles at his pout. He's so cute. She leans down to kiss him on the forehead. "One of my professors is a total dick and is assigning a ton of work that needs to be completed before fall break."

"But," he says, confused. "Finals do not even begin until after break. Why the effort now?"

She shrugs. "Like I said. Total dick."

He flushes. "Please stop saying that word."

"What? Dick?" She grins. "Is it _hard_ ," she leans in closer, "for you to hear that word?"

He sits up with lightning speed and pulls her forward to kiss her mouth, silencing her words yet escalating her laughter. She wraps her arms around his neck for a brief moment before she's moving away to stand again.

"Okay, I'm sorry, no more teasing. I really do have to go. I'll see you when I can?"

"Okay," he agrees. "Can I still bring you coffee later?"

She smiles and presses one final kiss on his lips. "Of course you can."

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Sigh. I'm so tired, ya'll. I long for the days where work was less hectic and inspiration flowed like crazy. The next _four_ chapters of this story are in progress and I'm really excited about them! Things are about to get... cough... M rated. Rejoice!


	18. Chapter 18

_Author's Note_

Slightly shorter chapter but I promise you it's building up into something... completely awkward.

XD

Enjoy!

* * *

21 Credits

* * *

Chapter 18

or

"Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf?"

* * *

Ashi hadn't been kidding when she said she wouldn't be around often. Jack rarely saw her during the week and she only could only spare enough time on weekends to have dinner with him.

She hadn't spent the night with him again since.

He was sad, he missed her, but he understood. Maintaining a 4.0 GPA while taking 18 credits in a single semester is no easy feat.

He's sitting on his couch now, texting her. Even though they haven't talked face to face more than a handful of times in the past couple of weeks, they quite enjoyed blowing up each other's phones.

She's telling him about how much it sucks to pack. He can't bring himself to agree; he can travel with next to nothing on his person. Nevertheless, he offers his condolences. She's got a flight the next morning to return home for fall break.

He invites her over to spend one last evening together before she's gone for the next four days. She easily agrees.

* * *

The two stare at each other, face to face, wearing serious expressions.

Jack takes a deep breath.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I've always been ready."

"Good." Jack leans forward to open his laptop. "I've got half a dozen movies already queued up. They're supposed to be some of the most frightening ones available."

Ashi drums her fingers on her knee. "Let's make a game out of it, shall we?"

Jack grins. "What did you have in mind?"

"For every time one of us jumps during the movie, they have to take a shot." She holds up her can of beer. "Or a sip. Whatever."

He cracks open his own and taps the mouth of it against hers. "You're on."

* * *

Two movies later, Jack is feeling a comfortable buzz. Neither of them is really prone to getting scared during horror movies, but they each did their fair share of cheating by startling each other during tense scenes. In fact, they're a little over halfway into the third movie of the night and they're barely paying attention at all, preferring to crack jokes at each other and laugh.

Jack asks her if she's excited to see her family. She groans.

"I hate my family."

He's surprised by this. "Why?"

"Okay, hate's a strong word. It's just tiring to be around some of them. I mean, with six sisters, a few of them are bound to be idiots. And my mother," she sighs heavily and Jack frowns. He already knows full well that she does not like to speak of her mother. "She's a total ice queen."

"And your father?" he asks the question without thinking. He's never heard her bring him up before.

"Eh, he's not around much," she shrugs. "He is _literally_ Satan."

He feels bad for asking. "I am sorry, Ashi, I did not mean to bring up bad memories."

She smirks. "It's alright, Jack. I'm not going to burst into tears just by thinking about my idiot family."

She tells him about her sister, Ami, the sister she's closest to. Their lives are complete opposites. Where Ashi is rigid and focused and prefers quiet and nature, her sister dropped out of college to live in a bustling city; she works as a part-time administrative assistant at an art gallery and part-time as a bartender; and spends her free time singing and playing guitar in a glam-punk band.

"Oh, man," Ashi laughs. "She drives my mother absolutely insane. It's pretty fun to watch. I'm glad she'll be there."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah," she agrees. She reaches up to rub at her neck. "Not all of my sisters can afford to be there, of course, but I'm lucky that I get to spend some time with some of the good ones." She's laughing but her voice suddenly shifts, groaning as she tilts her head to the side.

"Are you feeling alright?"

She nods. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just got a crick in my neck or something."

He reaches over and pinches the back of her neck with his fingertips. "Wow. Ashi, you are tense. You must carry a lot of stress."

She laughs. "Yeah, no kidding."

"May I?"

She scoots closer to him and lets him massage her. He presses his thumbs where her neck meets her shoulders and rubs them in slow circles. Her shoulders relax immediately and her head lolls forward to give him better access. He shifts his position to prop his knee up next to him.

He leaves one hand on her shoulder while the other wraps around the back of her neck, kneading his thumb and fingertips on the side. She tilts her head back up and moans. He pauses his ministrations for a second, caught off guard by the sound, but continues. But the longer he does it, the more she moans, and the more she moans, the heavier his breathing becomes.

There's a particular spot on her shoulder that she really likes when he touches. "Mmm," she groans. "Right there. Just like that."

Jack presses into the spot and runs the back of his hand down the side of her neck. The tone of her voice already has him turned on. He wants to hear more. He wants to touch her more. But he's afraid that he'll overstep his boundaries and she'll stop him.

"Fuck, Jack," she breathes. "You're really good at this."

"T-Thank you," he responds. He gulps. She scoots backwards, over his knee and settles himself between his legs. He freezes up immediately.

She puts a hand on his thigh and turns to him. "Why did you stop?"

He's stuttering. He can't think of an answer. Well, not answer he can say out loud.

"I'm sorry," he finally says. He's looking into her eyes and his heart is racing because she's so close to him. He catches the scent of her in the air and it makes him lick his lips. He hopes to any and all deities that she can't feel his erection against her hips. "Would you like me to continue?"

"Maybe," she whispers. She doesn't really care at this point. She's too focused on his lips. She leans up and captures his bottom lip with hers.

He returns her kiss immediately.

She brings an arm up to stroke the back of his head. She scoots back so she's even closer. He trails his hand down from her shoulder to her elbow.

Her back arches and she begins slowly grinding her ass into his lap.

He moans deeply. _Dear god._

Maybe it's the slight buzz of the booze he's been drinking but he's feeling confident and expresses it by running his hand down her side. He wraps an arm around her waist and gently moves his hips to match hers.

His hand reaches her thigh and her legs spread. She breaks their kiss and watches in giddy anticipation as his hand gets closer and closer to the center. She leans her head back on his shoulder and moans when he finally, albeit hesitantly, touches her over her jeans.

He moves his fingers up and down, matching the rhythm of her hips and it's setting her on fire. She lifts her shirt up slightly. An invitation to touch her bare skin. He swallows hard.

She pants. "Please."

His hand reaches the top of her jeans and he's positively giddy with excitement. She sucks in her stomach to make room for his hand and he slips it beneath the fabric of her underwear.

He grinds his teeth and groans as he touches her, wet and hot. She yanks his head back to her in a deep kiss. He runs his fingers up and down just like he did before. They're becoming slick and spurs him on to press against her firmer. He finds her entrance easily and pushes inside. Her hand tightens its grip in his hair and she rocks her hips to match his movements.

His fingers pump inside of her for a few moments before he removes them and slides his hand back up. She breaks their kiss with a high-pitched gasp when his fingers press the top of her folds.

"There?" he whispers.

"Yes," she moans, "just like that."

He rubs her in small circles and she grips his thighs. "Fuck yes," she whispers, licking her lips as her pleasure heightens.

He's kissing her shoulder, running his tongue up the length of her neck. His other hand moves to her breast and squeezes gently.

"Jack," she says, placing a hand over his to stop him.

He thinks for a second that he might have overstepped his boundaries. But... that doesn't make sense, given he's touching her in a _definitively_ more intimate place than her chest.

She removes his hands from her and moves back, over his knee, further up the couch. She pulls him by the front of his shirt so that he's on top of her. He descends immediately to kiss her and his body begins to move on its own accord. He's moaning into her mouth and she's moaning into his as their hips grind against each other's. She's touching his chest, his back, his hair, moving her arms down to wrap around his waist, encouraging him to grind harder.

He moves his hand under her shirt when the lights come on.

They break apart from each other immediately, faces sporting matching shades of red.

Scotsman gives the pair a judgmental look. "You two are animals." He points to the television. "How can you be all over each other while watching _this?_ "

Jack and Ashi look at the tv and see that they've missed a scene in which someone has been brutally murdered. It is quite disturbing.

"Ah, ha," Ashi laughs, "well, you know, fear is a powerful aphrodisiac."

Scotsman quirks an eyebrow. "Who says that?"

"It's true!" she says, still flustered. "It's, like, science."

"Yeah, it's like, science," Jack says. Ashi's eyes narrow at the tone of his voice.

"Is that supposed to be an impression of me?"

Jack looks at her with a grin. He's apparently still riding his hormone high.

"Pretty good, right?"

She returns his grin. "No." She pulls him towards her and kisses him.

Scotsman rolls his eyes. "You two are hopeless."

Ashi breaks away from Jack with a laugh. She looks at the clock and winces.

"I should probably get going. Got an early flight tomorrow."

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. Besides." She lowers her voice to a whisper and leans in to speak into his ear. "I need to cool off."

He shivers as she places a feathery kiss on his cheek. She moves to stand and he at least wants to walk her to the door but... something else is standing. He knows he can't face his roommate like this.

"See you in a few days!" She waves as she leaves. Scotsman walks over to the couch and Jack tries to nonchalantly fold his arms over his lap. Scotsman shakes his head.

"Animals. Both of you."

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Womp womp.

Current status: recovering from a cold. Bleh. Next chapter will be posted very, _very_ soon!

Thank you for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's Note_

Whew! This is the longest chapter to date. I've been sitting on some of these scenes for this for a _long_ time and it feels so good to finally be able to publish! This one, like the previous _two,_ has got some steamy content.

Enjoy!

* * *

21 Credits

* * *

Chapter 19

or

"Dancing With Myself"

* * *

It's day two of Ashi's return home for fall break and she's already counting down the _minutes_ before her flight back to school. She loves her mother, she truly does, by _goddamn_ can she be relentless in her questioning. Her mother knows every class she's enrolled it, has been in contact with every professor—hell, even some of the TA's—and practically keeps tabs on her like it's a full-time job.

She's used to this kind of treatment. Back when Ashi was in middle school, her mother's borderline psychotic need to control her and her sisters caused her to snap. She was known back then as a bit of a wild child. Nothing extreme: she'd go to parties, drink alcohol, kiss a lot of boys, and generally not give a fuck about anything else. She hated being at home. Besides, what kid didn't have a rebellious phase? It was an odd time if she were honest.

Her teachers always seemed to recognize her potential and try to guide her down a different path. She never listened. That is, until freshman year of high school.

One of her sisters feared she had gotten pregnant and it suddenly put everything in a whole new perspective. If she didn't get her shit together, she'd be stuck here forever. At home. Most likely knocked up by some boy she didn't care about and forced to live as a bitter spinster. Just like her mother.

Okay, that might have been laying it on a bit thick. But it was mostly true.

So she turned a new leaf. She bunkered down, got serious about her studies and, as it turned out, all of those good-willed teachers were right. She was talented. She was smart. She had the potential to do anything she wanted.

And pretty much 'anything' she was willing to do if it meant she could eventually move the fuck out of her mother's house.

But that's getting away from the point.

Ashi's sitting back down at the table with her mother and two of her sisters, after having grabbed her third helping of food. Hey! She's a college student. What college student didn't have a ravenous appetite? And, as much as Ashi dreads coming home, she can't deny that her mother is a damn good cook. With seven daughters, all with varying tastes and appetites, her mother had virtually no choice.

They're eating in relative silence now, save for the occasional comment from one of her sisters, when her mother sets her wine glass down and places her elbows on the table, her fingers laced together.

"Who is Jack?"

Ashi chokes on her drink, almost spitting it out.

Three sets of eyes are now focused on her. Fuck. She tries to calm her breathing, so as not to draw any more attention.

Of course, it's already too late.

She clears her throat and picks up her fork to continue eating. A very, _very_ poor attempt at appearing as if she didn't just almost drop dead at the dinner table.

She can feel her mother's gaze on her and tries to ignore it. It doesn't work.

"Ashi."

"Yes?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Oh," she says slowly. "Ah, sorry! I didn't know that question was for... me."

It's a blatant fucking lie and everyone knows it. Ami, the asshole, is snickering to herself, loving watching her sister squirm.

Her mother pays no mind.

"You've never been one to be glued to your phone, yet it's been lighting up like a Christmas tree. I couldn't help but notice you've been receiving messages. From one person." Her mother is silent for a moment, boring her eyes into Ashi's. "Now, I will only ask one more time. Who is Jack?"

"He's just, uh, a guy from one of my classes." Another lie, but at least this one can't be disproven straight away.

"Which class?"

 _Shit_.

"Um, urban development."

"And why is he messaging you?"

"Well, I had to, you know, miss the class so I could fly here. He's just telling me what I missed."

"I would have recommended a different flight, had I known you'd miss so much."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's been messaging you for hours."

Ashi flushes. So much for keeping her relationship a secret.

"He's just a friend," she says.

"Is he hot?" Ami asks. Ashi glares daggers.

"Come on, mom," Avi intervenes. "What's wrong with Ashi having friends?"

Ashi looks to her sister with a look of 'thanks'. Avi's the oldest and has always had the natural tendency to be protective of her sisters. Avi is a saint.

Their mother shrugs. "I am not suggesting anything is wrong. I am just curious about the type of company my daughter is keeping."

"He's just a friend," Ashi affirms. She can't help but smile. "A good friend."

" _Bullshit,"_ Ami whispers. Her mother gives her a cold gaze but it doesn't stop Ami from snickering to herself like an idiot.

Avi, it's been mentioned, is a saint.

Ami is the devil.

* * *

Half an hour later, Ashi slams the door of her room shut and sinks back against it. At least the never-ending game of questioning is over. Ashi turns her phone back on, having shut it off to prevent any more messages from popping up and inspiring her mother to keep asking more questions.

Turns out, she's only missed one.

 _How are you this evening?_

She chewed on her bottom lip as her mind started to drift.

It's one thing to be bombarded by constant questions about her secret boyfriend. It's another thing entirely to be finally left alone, her mind quickly filling with thoughts of said secret boyfriend.

She smiles as she looks at her phone. She can imagine what he's doing right now. Most likely sitting on the couch, no, his bed, binge watching a show but he keeps getting bored and would rather talk to her, instead.

He's so sweet.

Suddenly, her thoughts shift.

He's so _hot._

She's not sure why her mind has pulled such a one-eighty in focus. But thinking about him, alone, in his bed—oh god, what if he's _shirtless?—_ suddenly brings her right back to a few nights ago when they were watching movies in the dark. When she'd let him touch her in a place she'd barely ever touched herself.

She's suddenly inspired to try something she hasn't tried in a long, _long_ time.

* * *

 _How are you this evening?_

 _Good. I finally have some alone time._

 _What will you do with it? Study?_

Jack smirks to himself as he sends the nerd emoji.

 _Actually, I was just thinking about you._

He smiles. He's about to send that he's thinking about her, too, when a new text interrupts him.

 _Touching me._

Oh.

His face bursts into flames. He's pretty sure if he were in cartoon right now his nose would spout blood. His heart rate's increasing and he's just left to stare at his screen in dumb shock.

He's suddenly flooded with images of her, her head tilted back against his shoulders as she cried out. The softness of her chest. How wet and warm his fingers were against her. How desperately he wants to feel that same wetness around his...

"Oh my god," he groans to himself.

He's lucky no one else is in the living room as he runs out of it and up the stairs. He unintentionally slams his door harder than he means to and sits on his bed. He opens his phone and stares at her message once more. He looks down in his lap and covers himself with his palm, embarrassed by how hard he's already gotten.

He takes a deep breath. He's trying to calm himself but he _can't_ because he has proof that she's thinking about the _same thing right now. Is she touching herself?_

Should he _ask?_ How the hell is he supposed to respond to this?

* * *

Ashi frowns when she doesn't get a response. She's not entirely surprised by this, though, she knows how shy he is. She's nervous she's overstepped her boundaries. One of the things she really liked about her and Jack's relationship is that she never felt pressured to sleep with him. She'd been in that situation before and it had completely changed the nature of the relationship. She did not want that to happen to her and Jack.

But that night before break. It was the furthest they'd ever gotten. And it felt really good. Better than any experience she's had thus far.

So when she gets to her room that night and she's all alone, she can't help but replay the memory in her head. His hands on her, his heated breath on her neck.

She hasn't thought about a guy... that way... in a very long time. But now she can't stop.

She feels her phone buzz and she holds it up. Jack's response.

 _Is it.. nice?_

She smiles. She bites her lip in anticipation for what she's about to do. But first, she types.

 _I'll let you know._

* * *

 _Her head is tilted back and his tongue is on her neck. He brushes his fingertips over her collarbone, down her breast until he's teasing her between her legs. She lifts her hips to encourage him. He slips his fingers under her panties and rubs slow circles around the spot he knows she likes to be touched. She's heaving now, wondering what his mouth would feel like on that very same spot._

 _She watches him lick his lips, anticipating her thoughts. He slides his body down her, lifting her hips to remove her panties, the last barrier of clothing between them. He's got a dangerous glint in his eye as he makes his way up her legs, settling himself between them, before gently, finally, flicking his tongue against—_

She's shocked out of her fantasy when her door opens. Ami walks in, scrolling through her phone, not even looking at her right away. She tries to correct herself, sitting up, adjusting her shorts, schooling her features to make herself seem innocent.

But to no avail.

Her sister's eyes narrow. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" she yells out harshly. "I was just getting ready for bed!"

Ami tilts her head slightly. Ashi's body is tucked under the covers. There's no book so she's not reading. And she's not on her phone. The two stare at each other for a moment before her eyes widen as large as dinner plates. She shuts the door behind her and turns to her sister. "Oh my god," she whispers excitedly. "Were you _masturbating?"_

Ashi swears her flush could not get any deeper. "No!"

She watches in horror as her sister's face breaks into a _massive_ grin. Ashi knows that, in normal families, a sibling having just found another sibling in this situation would run away in mortified shock. But her family is different. Because no one, _especially_ Ami, gives a shit about personal space.

Ami runs to her bed and jumps on top of it, causing Ashi to scream.

"Ami! Get the fuck _out!"_

"Oh my god. Oh my _god, you were!"_ She's cracking up. "I bet you were thinking about that boy! What's his name? Zack?"

"Jack," she corrects. _Shit_. "And no! I wasn't—"

"What's he look like? Where's your phone?" Ami spots it and reaches over her sister to grab it from the bedside table. Ashi protests but Ami ignores it, pushing her sister's head away. She unlocks it, Ashi's baffled that Ami knows her password, and starts scrolling through pictures.

Ami's jaw drops. "No _shit,"_ she says. She turns her phone towards Ashi. "Is that him?"

Ashi nods miserably. It's a photo of him rolling sushi, he'd made her dinner a few nights ago, his eyes were set in concentration. She keeps scrolling until she finds another photo, a candid, of him sitting on his bed and reading.

"Nicely done, sis," Ami whistles. "Got the whole 'stoic warrior' look going on. I like it."

She finds another picture, it's the two of them together on Halloween. Ashi's got her eyes closed in laughter and Jack's looking down at her with a wide smile. Ashi blushes. It's her favorite picture of them together.

"You got any pictures of him shirtless?"

 _"No!"_ she punches her sister in the arm. Ami merely laughs.

"I'm just saying, he looks like it'd be pretty hot."

Ashi blushes again. Of all of her sisters, Ami is definitely the one she's closest to. If this were anyone else, she would shut this conversation down. Tell them to fuck off and mind their business. But with Ami...

"He is."

"What?"

"I've seen him without his shirt on. He's really hot."

Ami leans against Ashi's shoulder, wearing a stupid smile. _"Go on."_

She rolls her eyes but continues. "He's really muscular."

Ami scrunches her nose. "We talking, like, bodybuilder muscle?"

Ashi shakes her head. "No, like," she takes a moment to think, "swimmer's muscle."

"Oh, yeah," Ami nods in approval, "delicious."

"All lean and—"

"Damn."

"He's," she flushes, "really sexy."

"No wonder you were in here trying to diddle yourself."

Ashi punches her again. _"Shut up!"_

"So, what?" Ami laughs. "Has this guy broken the seal?" She leans over and squeezes Ashi's cheek. "Is my little Ashi no longer a pure, delicate flower?"

She smacks her hand away. "You know I'm not a virgin."

"Pft," she scoffs. "With the stories you've told me, you may as well be."

"It's not like that with him."

Ami's eyes narrow. "Is he gay?"

"No! Stupid!"

"Hey, c'mon!" she protests. "You're a hot piece! If he's not hitting that, there must be something wrong with him."

"There's nothing wrong," Ashi sighs heavily. "We just haven't."

"Well, why the hell not?"

"I don't know! We're having a good time as it is. He's really sweet. I think he doesn't wanna rush into anything." She lowers her voice. "Rather, rush _me_ into anything. He knows about my..." She trails off and taps the side of her head with a fingertip.

"Wow." Ami is wearing an expression of genuine surprise. "You told him about your depression? You've never told anyone about that."

"Except you," Ashi mumbles.

"Well, yeah, because I'm your favorite person." She whistles. "This is big stuff. Are you in love with him?"

"No!" She shrieks. "I mean, I don't know." She pauses. "I really, really like him."

Ami leans back with a groan and presses her palms in her eyes. "Goddamnit, Ashi, you are just the _worst._ "

"What? What the hell did I do?"

"I just caught my favorite sister _masturbating_ to a guy she _might be in love with!_ " She raises her fists and shakes them in the air. "We have so much to catch up on! And you're leaving in two days!"

"I'm not—! I wasn't—!"

Ami suddenly flings herself up and bounces off her bed. "I'm going out for a smoke. This is a lot to process."

Ashi rolls her eyes.

"But heed my warning, darling sister. If you aren't feeling it already, that boy's gonna make you fall in love." She pauses. "With his big, sweet _dick!"_ She screams the last word and Ashi is about ready to strangle her.

"Ami! Goddamnit!"

Ami cackles like a madwoman as she blows a kiss to her sister and walks out of the room. Ashi lies back down in bed and puts a pillow over her face, wondering if she could somehow shut down her body's natural survival instincts and smother herself to death.

* * *

Two days later and Ashi has never felt more ready to leave home. Exhausting as her mother can be, at least she had Ami, dick jokes and invasive questioning aside, and she always enjoys their time together.

Said sister pulls up to the sidewalk at the airport. Ashi hugs her and steps out of the car. Her back is turned and she's walking away when she hears _"I wanna know how big his dick is!"_

She whips around and sees her leaning over the passenger's seat with the window rolled down. She's wearing a ridiculous grin.

"Ami! Goddamnit!"

"Just send me a number, I'll know what it means!"

"I hate you!"

"I love you!"

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Oh my lord. Ami is a wild one and she's so fun to write and I can't wait to see more of her.

The next chapter is in progress but it's missing some scenes. I'm hoping I can kick my inspiration into some sort of overdrive so I can get it done. It's a bit of a filler, but it's necessary for the story to progress the way I want it to. And by 'progress', of course, I mean lemony content. Surprising no one.

Thank you all so much for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's Note_

Welcome back to '21 Credits', the AU that took over my life and then life took over _me_ so that is why updates have slowed.

But that's not important right now. Enjoy the story!

* * *

21 Credits

* * *

Chapter 20

or

"What's in the Box?"

* * *

When Ashi returns from fall break she greets Jack with a warm hug and a gift. A small container of cookies that Avi made. She tells Jack that Avi is really gifted when it comes to baking. She's currently going to school for journalism, and while she's nearly finished with her degree, she thinks about going full-time at a bakery she works at on the weekends. Her mother didn't approve, no surprises there, but Ashi's happy that her sister found something she truly loves.

Ashi's sitting next to Jack on his couch. She's been there for a few hours, having a couple of beers and telling him more stories about her time spent home when her phone buzzes. She looks down. It's a text message from Ami.

 _Still waiting on that number._

Ashi frowns as she types back.

 _Zero._

 _So it's a micro? Or this is your creative way of telling me you're a lesbian?_

 _I hate you._

Ami responds with a dozen love hearts and kissing faces. Ashi rolls her eyes but laughs regardless. Jack nods toward her.

"Is that your sister?"

"One of them, yeah. Ami. The one I told you about with the art galleries and rock band?" Ashi laughs again. "She's probably the craziest of all of us but for some reason, we get along the best."

"I see. Have you, um," he trails off. He's suddenly nervous about asking this question. "Have you told her, or any of your family... about me?"

"Oh." Ashi flushes, remembering her awkward dinner conversation with her mother. Remembering telling her sister about him. Remembering the unique _circumstances_ in which she'd told her.

"Um, yeah. I did."

"What did you tell them?"

"I, uh, tried to keep it as... high level as possible. You know my family's not a very close one so I tried to spare the details."

"But you are close to your sister."

"Uh," she stutters. Her face is growing heated and she's not sure if she's ready to have this conversation. She takes a sip of her beer. "Yeah, I told her about you. A bit more... in depth."

Jack quirks an eyebrow at her. "I'm not sure what you mean."

Ashi runs a hand over her face in embarrassment.

"You know that text I sent a few days ago? About how I was," her voice drops to a whisper, " _thinking_ about you?"

Now it's Jack's turn to flush. Why the hell did he bring this up? He nods slowly.

"Well, she kind of... caught me."

His jaw drops.

"She what?!"

Ashi winces. "Yeah."

"I—you— _how?"_ He's absolutely stunned. He's stuttering incoherently.

"Ha," she laughs half-heartedly. "That was pretty much my reaction, too."

"My god," Jack says, running a hand over his face. "That must have been so embarrassing."

"Yeah... it was."

There's a silence between the two and holy _shit_ it couldn't get any more awkward. Ashi regrets saying the words aloud and is chastising herself for being a fucking pervert. Jack, meanwhile, can't stop thinking about the fact that Ashi had indeed been _touching herself while thinking about him_. He's trying to calm the beating of his heart, also chastising himself for being a pervert. He takes a deep breath before speaking again.

"Um," he coughs out, eager to change the subject. "The reason I asked is that... I have yet to tell my family about you."

"Really?" Ashi's surprised at this. He's always been so open about his relationship with his family. It's a good one. He's an only child, the lucky bastard. He gets along well with his mother and practically idolizes his father. She definitely thought that he would have shared—rather, _gushed—_ about having a girlfriend. She wonders about his hesitation but doesn't have to wait long for an answer.

"Yes, well, you see... it's been a long time since I've had a... girlfriend." He blushes and she grins. They've made out god knows how many times; he's touched her intimately; she's just admitted out loud that she's fantasized about him; and yet he still becomes flustered at the mention of the word 'girlfriend'.

He's absolutely adorable.

"Are your parents like mine?" she asks. "Too nosy for their own good?"

"Heh. Not exactly." He rubs the back of his neck. "I suppose I was just nervous because, well... I felt as if I didn't want to 'jinx' anything. By telling them about you too soon." He pauses for a moment and looks at her with a shy smile. "You are very... special. To me."

Her smile softens, her eyebrows curving upwards as she feels her heart melt in her chest. "Aww," she coos. She inches closer to him, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "You're very special to me, too."

His flush deepens but it doesn't stop him from grinning like an idiot before returning a kiss to her lips. She opens her mouth against his, giggling slightly at the gentle brush of his thumb against her cheek. They kiss each other softly before Ashi pulls back, licking her lips.

"So, when's the big moment? When will you tell them?"

"Soon," he replies. "I would like to tell them, in person, when I visit for winter break."

"So formal," she jokes.

"Not really," he laughs along with her. "I just thought it would be nice timing."

"You nervous?"

"No. Well, not entirely. I'm sure there will be some embarrassing questions but at least it won't be nearly embarrassing as your story."

"You just _had_ to bring that up again, didn't you?" She rolls her eyes but smirks nonetheless. "You know, as mortifying as that was, it wasn't as bad as you might think. Ami and I actually ended up having a really nice conversation."

"Really?" He looks partially stunned. "About what?"

She bites her lip, remembering Ami's questioning.

 _You told him about your depression? This is big stuff. Are you in love with him?_

Ashi is definitely not ready to say.

"You know... just... life and stuff." She sighs and laughs a little, anxious to once again change the subject. "Kind of makes me happy I'm not going back there next month."

Jack's mind slows to a crawl. "What do you mean?"

"Not that I _truly_ hate going home or anything. There's just so _many_ of us. Hardly any privacy. At least here I can be left in peace."

"You... you aren't going home for winter break?"

"Nope."

"But," Jack pouts, "what will you do for the holidays?"

Her eyes narrow slightly. "Stay here," she answers. Why does he look so upset?

"But..."

Ashi stops him. "Jack. I have six sisters, remember? It's too expensive to bring us all home for the holidays."

"But," he continues, "you will be here all alone."

She shrugs again. "Yeah. It's not the first holiday I've spent alone. I actually kind of like it." She stretches her arms above her head with a contented sigh. "No classes, no homework, no outrageous invasions of privacy. Just _me_." She tilts her head. "And a lot of take out."

"You won't feel lonely?"

"Nah." She waves him off. "Like I said, it's not the first time I've done this. It's not really a big deal."

Jack doesn't look appeased but he does stop pressing the issue. Ashi looks at her phone to check the time and winces.

"Crap. It's getting late. Back to the unending grind, I suppose."

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

"Oh, no, that's okay. I'll be fine." She stands up and he stands with her to at least walk her to the door. A thought occurs to her and she turns to him.

"Um, that reminds me. There is... something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"It's just, ah," she stutters, shy about what she wants to say. "I like you, Jack."

Jack looks at her in confusion. "I... like you, too."

"No, I mean I... _really_ like you." She tucks her hair behind her ear. "I know we've been kind of... fooling around or whatever lately and I just... um..."

"You wish to wait."

"Huh?"

Jack smiles. "I know your course load. You will be quite busy in the coming weeks. You do not want to rush into a physical relationship until you are ready."

Ashi's stunned. Didn't he just tell her how long it's been since he's had a girlfriend? How the fuck is he so _good_ at this? "Um, are you... okay? With that?"

"Of course. I would never pressure you into doing something you aren't ready for."

She slumps forward and sighs before reaching up and embracing him. "You're not one of those guys that's gonna break up with me because I won't sleep with him?"

He cranes his neck backwards to look at her. "Has that happened before?"

"Sort of. Men are dicks."

He gives her a disapproving look.

"I mean, most men. Or, some men. Not you, of course." She grins. "I mean you _have_ a dick."

"Ashi."

"—and I'm gonna ride it one day—"

"Ashi!"

"—just not today."

Now it's his turn to sigh. He loosens his arms around her so she can step back. She leans up on her tiptoes and kisses both of his cheeks. Her face is flush with excitement.

"You're the best boyfriend ever."

He doesn't respond. Not with words anyway. He cradles her face in his hands as he kisses her, rapidly, until she's left a giggling mess.

She kisses him one final time before pulling away and opening the door. She shivers slightly at the cold night's air. He offers one final time to walk her home. She dismisses him.

"I'll see you around, then?"

"Text me when you arrive home."

She nods, kissing him softly—she _swears_ it's the final time—and walks out of the door.

* * *

Two days later, Jack _still_ hasn't stopped thinking about Ashi. Rather, the idea of her being alone for two whole weeks. And to not have anyone to spend the holidays with! Jack understands that Ashi's done this before; that she's used to being alone. But still! It made him upset. No one should have to be alone for the holidays.

He picks up his phone and he's nervous. He doesn't want to bother her by bringing this up again but he can't shake the idea he has in his head. He'd meant to purchase his ticket home the day Ashi returned from fall break. However, her reveal had him delaying the process. He takes a deep breath. No use putting it off any longer.

He texts her.

 _How would you feel if I stayed here? For the holidays?_

Her response comes about ten minutes later. He knows she must have just gotten out of class.

 _Why would you do that?_

 _To spend time with you. So that you do not have to be here alone._

 _I told you, I'm fine alone. Why wouldn't you want to go home? You actually LIKE your family._

 _I also LIKE you._

Ashi doesn't respond for nearly twenty minutes. He reasons that she hadn't heard or felt the alert on her phone as she walked back to her dorm. That, or, she's read it and is thinking of a nice way to let him down easy. He lets out a short puff of air in irritation and defeat. He should have known this would happen. He should just buy his ticket home and leave her in peace.

 _...Seriously? You would really stay?_

He obviously can't hear the tone in her message but he imagines it sounds... hopeful? He responds immediately.

 _Only if it is okay with you._

 _Jack. I would love to spend the holidays with you. But only if you're sure._

Jack smiles as he sends his response.

 _I am._

His smile widens at her response. An emoji of a kissing face. It even had a little heart. Never did he _ever_ think that he, _a grown man_ , would feel so giddy about an emoji. Such a strange time he lived in.

He also knows his giddiness won't subside anytime soon because he's just made plans to spend one of his favorite holidays with his girlfriend. Of course, all good things must come to an end, his excitement subsiding when he thinks of what he must do next.

He grips his phone and his resolve steels. He closes his messaging app and brings up his favorite contacts. He taps on the first on the list and makes a phone call.

* * *

Jack waves at his phone. His mother waves back.

"Hi, son! How are you?"

"I'm doing quite well, mother, thank you. How are you?"

"Things are good here. Your father and I are excited for your return! Have you purchased your ticket yet?"

"That is actually... what I wanted to talk to you about."

His mother tilts her head in confusion. He continues on.

"One of my... roommates, cannot afford to go home for the holidays," Jack cringes as the words fall out of his mouth. He wanted to tell them about her. He really did! Why was he chickening out now? "I thought it would be nice for um, him—" _Damn it!_ "—to have some company. So that... he... did not have to spend it alone."

"I see." His mother is silent for a few moments. "Your roommate, hm?"

"Yes."

"What is her name?"

"What?"

"I know you, my son. As kind-hearted as you are, I know you would not miss an opportunity to spend the holidays with your family if it was not to spend it with someone else you are very fond of."

"Mother, I—"

"Tell me the truth, dear."

Jack subconsciously scratches the back of his neck. His mother smiles slowly. She recognizes the nervous gesture.

"I'm waiting."

"Ashi."

"Speak up, dear."

"Her name... is Ashi."

* * *

He ends the call after twenty minutes with a huff. His face is still red. He told his mother about his relationship with her and she had practically exploded with glee. _What is she like? Is she smart? Is she pretty? What is she studying? Do you have pictures? You've been dating for_ how long _without telling me?_

 _Are you sleeping with her?_

That last question had him sputtering and she only laughed. She reassured him he did not have to answer that question but firmly stated that condoms aren't that expensive and he should do well to protect himself. He only offered that she had nothing to worry about. His mother, while always wanting to respect his privacy, couldn't help herself but prod just one more time.

 _Is that because you aren't sleeping with her or because you already have condoms?_

He didn't answer the question. Because the answer to both of them was 'yes'.

It's true. Jack has an unopened box of condoms in his bedside table. He just never uses them. In fact, he didn't even buy them. Last year, when Jack first started escorting drunk women home from parties, his roommates joked that inevitably, one of them was going to make a move on him. They were right. And after the first one did, they celebrated by buying him a box, should he ever take them up on their offers.

Jack never did, of course, so the box had remained unopened. Until his roommates decided that condoms shouldn't go unused, and started to take them from him. Eventually, the first box ran out and they decided to keep buying them, again, in case Jack ever wants to use one. But he hasn't. This is the fourth box they've purchased for him.

But now, he's just told his mother that he'll be spending the holidays with his girlfriend. Alone. No roommates, no early morning classes, no exams. Just the two of them.

He gulps. He knows she wants him. She had all but said it when she returned from her fall trip home. He knows he wants her, too, and it kind of surprises him just how badly he does. It's been a long, _long_ time since he's been interested in anyone like this.

And he knows they're waiting. His course load is much lighter than hers so while he's reasonably busy preparing for final examinations and writing essays and the like, he understands that the pressure on her is much more intense. Fortunately, he is a patient man.

He thinks about the unopened box. The fourth box.

If third time's the charm, what is the fourth?

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Looks like Jack and Ashi will be spending some _quality_ time alone on Christmas. I wonder what will happen?

Thank you all for your patience. It's been a rough couple of weeks but I'm happy to report that _a lot_ of my stories are about to get updated. I'm so excited to finally publish things I've been working on for so long. I promise that updates, for this fic in particular, will be happening more regularly. Because in just a few chapters, this story will be coming to a [temporary] end. But fear not! I have a sequel in mind. Full of more silliness and fluff between my favorite couple in existence.

Until next time! Reviews are love. Wink wink. XD


	21. Chapter 21

_Author's Note_

Here you have it! A new winner for 'longest chapter yet.'

We're about to get to the good stuff.

Enjoy!

* * *

21 Credits

* * *

Chapter 21

or

"Ready Player Two"

* * *

Ashi's last exam was during the late afternoon, two days before Christmas. That meant that over the past two weeks—not including the additional two weeks spent _preparing_ for all of this shit—she had completed four papers, a small research assignment, and five exams. To say she's 'tired' is an understatement.

One of the reasons Ashi never really minded being alone at school during the holidays is because it gave her ample time to herself. And what did she like to do with all that free time?

 _Sleep._

Which she promptly did after her last exam.

Save for the occasional drink of water, snack, and trip to the bathroom, Ashi had not left her bed for nearly twenty-four hours. And it was fucking _amazing._

She's arching her back now, stretching her unused muscles and flips over so she's face down in her pillow. She hugs it with a happy sigh, still dancing on the edge between sleep and consciousness. Her subconscious reminds her that she's in her room, in her own bed. She buries her face further into her pillow. A thought occurs to her: her bed is not _nearly_ as comfortable as Jack's.

She's dreamt about Jack a lot recently, especially because she's been so busy that she's hardly been able to see him for more than a handful of hours a week since classes started up again after fall break. She missed being around him, nuzzling against his broad chest and talking about nothing in particular. Laughing. She missed hearing his voice. She missed kissing him.

Of course, the few times she had been around him... _holy shit._ Jack was indeed a patient man, respectful of her wishes to postpone sleeping together until she was ready. But it certainly didn't stop them from doing... a little bit of exploring when they were together. Lots of kissing. Touching. A couple lost items of clothing here and there. The boundaries they'd set for each other were getting harder and harder to obey.

They'd come dangerously close one night. They were in her room, taking a break from studying. They were drinking cheap wine she'd picked up impulsively after stopping by a pizza place to pick up dinner for her and Jack's study date. She'd accidentally nudged him in the arm while he was taking a sip and a few droplets spilled on Jack's light-colored shirt.

He didn't miss a beat. He took the shirt off and ran it to her bathroom to soak the stain in the sink. Upon his returning, Ashi had all but pounced him, fully admitting to having a hard time controlling herself when Jack's chest was exposed. His reaction was nothing if not enthusiastic.

He'd pinned her to her bed after she'd removed her own shirt, kissing her until she felt dizzy. She'd let him peel her jeans off of her legs. He ground his hips against hers and in that moment she threw out every fuck she had about waiting. His mouth had made its way to her chest, pulling the straps of her bra from her shoulders and she couldn't help but cry out. She was _aching_ for him.

She'd pushed him back, unbuckling his belt when they'd suddenly heard laughter. They froze at the sound. A few muffled voices and more laughter. It was coming from the room next door.

Neither of them could be sure that the laughter was a result of what was obviously going on between them, but it was a painful reminder of how thin the walls were in her dormitory. An even more painful reminder that this was not the time nor place. The mood was extinguished like a light.

Which brings her back to the subject of her dreams. Usually, they were pretty mundane: one of them featured a _riveting_ trip to the grocery store, where Jack had turned to her in an aisle asking if she preferred milk or juice with her breakfast. Some of them were absurd, like when she'd dreamt that Jack's head turned into a fish after eating some oddly-colored shrimp.

Some of her dreams, however, this one included, has her pressing her hips into her mattress, weakly trying to relieve herself of the pressure in her lower abdomen. She moans softly as she imagined him...

 _Kissing her. Dragging his nails down her spine. Suckling at her throat. His fingers playing with the edge of her panties. There's music playing. A piano? And buzzing. Buzzing and the piano and his hands were still everywhere. More buzzing. Where has she heard that music before?_

Her mind finally stirs when she realizes what the hell's going on. She gropes her hand around her bedside table with a grunt, not bothering to open her eyes. Her hand lands on the offending object. She cracks an eye open and peeks at the caller.

 _Speak of the devil_.

"Who dares disturb my slumber?" Ashi grumbles into the phone.

"I'm sorry to do this, Ashi," Jack laughed on the other line. "But it's time to wake up."

 _"Mm-mm,"_ she complains. "What time is it?"

"Almost six."

 _"Mmmm,"_ she whines. "I told you to wake me up at _five._ "

"I considered it. But since I did not hear from you, I assumed you had slept through your alarm. I thought I would give you another hour."

"You're so sweet," she says, rubbing the sleep out of her eye. "But now I feel bad."

"For what?"

"You gave up the chance to go home to your family so you could spend time with me. Now it's Christmas Eve and I'm still loafing around my room, alone, in my underwear."

"Do not worry about that. I understand how tired you must be." She hears silence on the other end. "Though I would like to hear more about your sleeping attire."

Ashi laughs and begins untangling the sheets from her body. "I think I've been a bad influence on you."

"I'm _positive_ you've been a bad influence on me," he responds.

She stretches an arm above her head and moans as her muscles relax. "Maybe I'll give you a peek later."

"Perhaps," he says. "But it will have to be after dinner. I've nearly finished preparing. If you get here soon, I can promise your food won't get cold."

"Mm, food sounds good." She rolls onto her side, nestling her phone against her ear. "Alright, I'll be there soon. But I'm not showering."

He laughs. "If that is what you wish."

"No, no," she laughs back, "I'm going to shower. I just don't _feel_ like it. But," her voice lowers, "I do want to look nice for my special date."

"You always look nice." She rolls her eyes but can't help but smile at his words. "And yes," he continues, "I can hear you rolling your eyes."

"Whatever. Alright, alright, I'm up. I'm getting ready. I'll see you in a bit, then?"

"Looking forward to it."

They bid their goodbyes and Ashi rolls back over onto her back. Her eyes are still heavy. She's _so_ tempted to fall back asleep. But then she raises her arm and rests it over her eyes, laughing to herself quietly.

She knows if she falls asleep, she's just going to keep dreaming about Jack. Why dream about him when she can see the real thing?

* * *

"Ashi!" He's beaming when he opens the door and immediately sweeps her up into a massive hug. She giggles and wraps her arms around his neck to return his embrace.

"Hitting the booze, Jack?" she asks, remembering the only times he's usually this enthusiastically affectionate is when he's been drinking.

"No," he says into her hair. "I just missed you."

Her smile grows impossibly wider. Her arms tighten around him. "I missed you, too."

He pulls her inside and sets her down to ask for her coat. He chuckles to himself as she hands it to him.

"Ashi, it's Christmas Eve, not Halloween. Why are you dressed like a gothic school girl?"

Ashi looks down at her outfit to protest but stops herself. She _is_ wearing a long-sleeved black sweater over a white collared shirt; a pleated skirt over opaque tights and black boots.

"I dunno," she shrugs. "Black is just the color of my soul." She snickers to herself and steps back to look at him. "Anyway, what are you making fun of me for? You look like..."

She trails off as she takes in the scene. He's wearing a white, long-sleeved shirt that's rolled up on his forearms and she immediately wonders how old the shirt is. Not because the color is off or it looks ragged. It just looks, perhaps, _one size_ too small. Maybe he bought it when he was younger and held on to it? Or maybe he bought it that way on purpose. Either way, she finds herself unable to stop her eyes from roaming across the swell of his biceps or the definition of his chest.

Oh, and he's wearing steel-blue colored jeans. Not that she really gives a shit about that at the moment. She's _far_ too focused on sending that shirt through the wash on _high heat_ so it could fit just _that much_ tighter.

"Damn it," she laments, "I have nothing negative to say about your outfit." She smirks. "You look really handsome."

He laughs a bit, a slight flush making its way to his cheeks. She sticks her tongue out at him playfully. "Also, shut up. I think I look cute."

"You _always_ look cute." The two of them giggle like grade school morons as they kiss each other softly. Ashi moans in delight as she breaks away. "It smells amazing in here." She walks over to the living room and places her tote bag by the couch, admiring the spread of food he's put out on the coffee table. Bowls of rice with beef and onion in a dark sauce with vegetables. Miso soup. And they each had a small serving of salad.

"You went all out didn't you?" Jack comes up behind her and kisses her in the crook of her neck. She twitches and laughs in response; Jack knows she's ticklish there.

"Not really. It is a simple dish but one of my favorites."

"Isn't it customary in your culture to each chicken for Christmas?"

His face suddenly scrunches up in distaste. "I don't eat chicken."

"Really?" She tilts her head and slowly comes to the realization that— _huh, yeah_ —she's never seen him eat chicken before. "Why is that?"

He shrugs. "Just don't like it."

"Fair enough." She sits down and pats the seat next to her. "Shall we eat?"

He smiles and takes the seat.

* * *

 _"Oh,"_ she cries out. _"Oh, yes! Suck it, Jack!"_

Ashi cackles as Jack throws down his controller in irritated defeat.

"And to the victor, go the spoils!" Ashi yells. "You know the rules! Truth or dare?"

They've been at this game for about half an hour. After they had finished their meals, Ashi had challenged Jack to a fight. Not a real one, of course, but to a video game brawl. The rules were simple: whoever won the five-minute match would get to challenge the loser to a round of truth or dare.

After about the third game, rather, Jack's _third loss,_ Jack had started complaining.

"This isn't fair," he grumbled. "If this were a _real_ fight, I'd have you cornered."

"Don't underestimate me, Jack. I am a formidable opponent."

"I'm sure," he sighed exaggeratedly.

While Ashi took immense joy in rubbing her victories in Jack's stupid, handsome face, she'd kept her questions relatively tame. Questions like: 'if you could live in any time period, past or future, what would it be?' or 'what superpower would you most like to have?' Her most recent question, 'what's the most embarrassing thing your parents have ever said to you?' was the first step into her asking deeper questions. And after this last victory, Ashi is less hesitant about holding back.

"Truth or dare, Jack?"

"Truth." _Typical._

"How many girls have you kissed?"

Jack had been taking a sip of water when he'd heard her. He coughs, choking up a bit before clearing his throat and trying to regain his composure.

"That is, uh," he starts off hesitantly, "not an easy question to answer."

"Wow," Ashi whistles. "That many, huh?"

"No! I mean, well... it's just... many of them, er, _most_ of them, were because of... you know, the whole..." He tries making gestures with his hands, trying to compensate for his hilarious lack of a coherent answer.

"Ladies throwing themselves at their knight in sober armor?"

"It's how I met you," he grumbles.

"And what a tale that turned out to be." She punches him softly in the arm. "But, seriously, I am curious. I hear your roommates make jabs about it all the time. I wanna know it all: girls you've dated, drunken make outs, spin the bottle, the whole nine yards." She swirls her near-empty bottle of beer before taking a quick sip. "So... how many?"

Jack is slow to answer. "Around... twenty?"

Ashi arches an eyebrow. _"Around_ twenty?"

He winces. "Twenty... five."

"Including me?"

His grimace deepens. "Twenty-six."

She bursts into laughter. "Oh my _god,_ you get _around!"_ Her laughter gradually dies down when she notices just how _incredibly_ uncomfortable her boyfriend looks next to her. She decides to take some pity on the poor guy, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Honestly, it doesn't bother me," she reassures him. "If anything, I should thank them. You are a _really_ good kisser."

He blows air out of his cheeks and flushes at the compliment. Suddenly, her voice takes a sharp edge. "As long as I am the _last_ girl you kissed."

He sputters. "Of course you are!"

"Well, then, we're good." She kisses him on the cheek and rests her head on his shoulder. Another thought that's been nagging her surfaces up. "You ever sleep with any of them?"

She can practically feel his face heat up further. "I believe you have exhausted your questions for this round."

 _"Ha!_ You tease!" She pushes him away gently and takes up the controller in her hands. She sends him an evil grin. "Don't worry, I'll get my answer after I beat you _again."_

He huffs and grabs his controller.

They're about halfway into their next match and Ashi most definitely has the upper hand. "Get ready, Jack. You're gonna spill all of your secrets!"

"Don't be so sure of that," he asserts. He reaches over and covers his hand over hers, messing up her combo attack.

"Hey!" she protests. "You're cheating!"

"I am merely leveling the playing field."

"You jerk!" she laughs. She tries to pull away but Jack closes his hand further over hers. She pulls harder, pulling him towards her and laughs even harder when Jack leans in and repeatedly kisses her on the cheek, his eyes never leaving the screen.

Finally, she gives in, dropping her controller and wrapping her arms around him to kiss him fully on the mouth. He laughs in victory, the game be damned. He drops his own controller and it's his turn to wrap his arms around her. She brings a leg up from the floor to stretch across his lap.

"You know," she pants between kisses. "I had a _really_ good dare for you if you had decided to switch things up."

"Is that right?" he says in a low voice. He suckles on the crook of her neck and chuckles to himself as she shivers.

She brings his head up to look into his eyes. She licks her lips and doesn't bother containing her grin.

"Truth or dare?" she asks. _Say dare_ , she mouths to him. He rolls his eyes but smiles nonetheless.

"Dare."

"I dare you to take your hair down and wave it around like you're a supermodel." Jack looks utterly stunned.

"Seriously?"

She nods her head vigorously. "But you have to _really_ sell it to me."

He sighs but leans up. "Very well." He lifts his hand to his hairpin and looks down at her with a sly smile. "Are you ready?"

 _"Oh,_ yes."

He pulls out the pin and slowly shakes his head back in forth, letting his long hair fall to his shoulders. Ashi quietly giggles in glee watching the show. Apparently, he's not done. He tilts his head forward, letting his hair cover his eyes before bringing his hand up to comb through his locks, brushing them back. He even flexes his bicep as he does it.

He ends the display with a smirk and a _wink_. He fucking _winked_ at her.

She's pretty sure she's going to have a heart attack.

"Shit," she breathes. "I think my plan backfired."

"How so?"

"I meant for this to be funny." She pulls him back down so he's only inches away from her. "You are _stupid_ hot."

He snorts, preferring to continue their previous activities. Ashi moans in excitement as Jack gently pulls her bottom lip into his mouth, roaming his hands down the arch of her back. Her immediate instinct is to lie down on her back, pull him on top of her and just let him _have his way with her already_.

She pulls up on the edges of her sweater and shrugs it off, tossing it on the floor. He lays her down and kisses her, moving a hand up to gently massage her breast above her shirt. She arches into his touch and buries her fingers in his hair.

They adjust their positions so that he's firmly between her legs, her thighs trapping his torso against her. They grind against each other slowly. Jack pulls away and lifts the bottom of her shirt to expose her stomach. He leans down and traces a circle around her navel with his tongue.

Her brain is all abuzz in giddiness and lust, wishing she hadn't worn so many damn clothes. Because dear fucking _god_ what better conditions could they be in? They're alone. There are no classes to worry about. No people to interrupt. He's hot as hell and his tongue is on her skin and the sounds of his moans are driving her _insane._ She wants so much more. She's fucking _ready._

Needless to say, she was _damn_ pleased with herself that she decided to leave her bed for this.

Their shared spark of passion is interrupted— _of fucking course—_ when Jack's phone starts ringing.

He sighs heavily, reluctantly looking up to check the caller. His eyes widen and he looks at her, momentarily panicked.

Ashi sits up immediately, her expression matching Jack's when she sees the caller.

It's his mother. _Oh boy._

* * *

 _Author's Note_

TL;DR I did warn you. Jack has kissed _a lot of girls._ But who could blame him? He's lived his whole life as a devastatingly handsome protector of innocents. Not to mention he's _human_. Why should he be denied?

That is beside the point.

Interrupted _twice?!_ Will these two nerds ever catch a break?!

Yes. They will.

The next chapter will be posted tomorrow. Hope you're as excited as I am XD

Thank you for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's Note_

You may be asking yourself 'why is this chapter nearly twice as long as most others?'

 _Casually points to the 'M' rating._

Enjoy!

* * *

21 Credits

* * *

Chapter 22

or

"I'll Be Home For Christmas"

* * *

"Merry Christmas, son!" his mother exclaims. Jack returns the greeting. "It is still Christmas Eve for you, is it not?"

"It is," Jack says.

"You know, Christmas Eve is a very _romantic_ night for couples."

"No kidding," Ashi mumbles into her fist, still trying to reign in her giggles. Their make-out session had ended mere moments ago and she was still trying to calm herself down.

"Is that Ashi? May I speak to her?"

He looks over at Ashi who nods her head with a smile.

"Of course. Let me turn on some lights."

"Oh, dear," his mother says slyly. "Have I interrupted something?"

"No!" Jack says with a half-embarrassed laugh. He's lying but his mother didn't need to know that. "No, no, we were just playing some video games. See?" He flips on a light and pans his phone around the room; to the television, to the coffee table, and finally to Ashi, who waves enthusiastically.

"Hello, Ashi!" Jack settles down next to her on the couch so that his mother could get a better look. "It's so good to finally put a face to the name!"

"Hi!" Ashi responds. "It's nice to meet you."

"I am so sorry you could not visit your family for the holidays."

"It's alright, I promise. It's nice to have Jack here, though. I, um." She flushes slightly. "I'm sorry that I kept him away from you. I know how much he enjoys being around his family."

"Oh, worry not, dear. I am just proud to have raised such a thoughtful, caring young man."

"Yeah," Ashi says, nudging Jack's shoulder. "He is."

"I see he's prepared one of his favorite meals for you."

Now it's Jack's turn to blush. "It wasn't much, really. It is a simple dish."

His mother winks. "He must really be trying to impress you."

Jack huffs. "I wish to talk about something else, please."

"Isn't he adorable when he tries to speak formally when he's flustered?"

"Oh my god, I know!" Ashi laughs. "This one time, we were—"

"Ashi." He looks at her with downright _puppy dog eyes_. _"Please?"_ Her heart flutters.

"Alright, alright," she grins. She brushes a lock of his hair behind his ear and wraps her arm around his shoulder. "But your mom is right. It's pretty darn cute."

Jack runs his free hand over his face in embarrassment, propping his chin up in his palm, barely concealing the massively wide smile beneath his fingers as he looks at her. Ashi continues to laugh. Jack's mother, unbeknownst to the two of them, is beaming, her heart swells at seeing her son so happy. Even through the screen, she can see the warmth radiating from his gaze as he looks at her. She can hear it in his voice.

Her son is in love. It's certainly one of the best Christmas gifts she's ever been given.

The three chat for a few minutes. Ashi's heard from Jack that his mother grew up in America but she absolutely loved hearing the story from the source. Her family had immigrated to the States many generations ago. She had decided to move to Japan when she was in her early twenties to learn more about her family's history, supporting her travels by taking up a job teaching English to Japanese businessmen. Which is how she met Jack's father.

"Oh, that is such a sweet story!" Ashi gushes. "My family also has roots in Japan but I've never been there before. I'd love to see it!"

"Well, we'd love to have you!" she says. "You are always welcome in our home."

Her gaze is suddenly redirected from Ashi's. She waves her arm and laughs. Jack's father has entered the room.

"Dear! Jack is on the phone! Come say hello!"

Jack and Ashi watch as the video on the screen shakes—they catch a brief glimpse of his father's face from an awkward angle—then, the screen goes dark.

"Hello? Son?"

"It's a video call, dear," they hear his mother say.

"A what?"

There's a bit more fumbling around before the phone is once again in his mother's hands. His father is seated next to her and leans forward with a grin.

"Hello, son! Is that your girlfriend?"

Jack sighs. His father is nothing if not to the point.

"Yes, father. This is Ashi."

"Hello, Ashi!" he laughs heartily. "Very pretty, this one. And very smart, I hear! My son, you bring honor to this family."

"Darling, calm down," his mother chides in amusement. "She's his girlfriend, not his _wife."_

His father sits up straight, eyes closed, wearing a serious expression. "Our family has been blessed for generations: with great men and even greater wives." He opens his eyes and grins at his son. "It pleases me to see that you have found such a worthy companion."

 _"Father,"_ Jack says. This conversation is already exhausting. And Ashi certainly isn't helping, taking immense pleasure in watching Jack squirm. Fortunately, it's not long before his parents prepare to bid their goodbyes, needing to prepare a few more things before they have guests over for Christmas dinner.

"Well, we won't keep you," his mother says. "Son, don't forget to check your email tomorrow. We have a very special gift for the two of you!"

"The two of us?" Jack asks.

"It's not much, but I think you will both enjoy it."

"Thank you," Ashi says.

"It is our pleasure," she responds. "It was very nice to meet you, Ashi. I hope you both have a wonderful Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, you two!" his father says.

They finally bid their goodbyes and Ashi excuses herself to use the restroom. She catches the sound of Jack's mother's voice before she rounds the corner.

"She is absolutely _lovely."_

Jack laughs quietly. "I agree."

* * *

Jack jerks awake when he hears the light clanking of dishes in the kitchen. After the phone call with his parents, the couple had decided to cuddle up on the couch and watch movies. Apparently, he had fallen asleep without meaning to. He sits up and sees Ashi, who waves to him from the kitchen sink.

"Oh, no, Ashi. Please, let me handle that," he says groggily.

"No way," she says. "It's the least I can do."

Jack looks at his phone to check the time.

It's 12:01 am. It's officially Christmas.

He panics.

He runs up the stairs leaving Ashi to wonder if he's turning in for the night. He's back moments later, his breathing elevated with excitement, returning to the kitchen to kiss her on the temple.

"Thank you for doing all of this."

She leans into his kiss, reassuring him it's no problem. He asks her to join him on the couch. Ashi looks down at the kitchen sink. Everything is pretty much clean, just needs to be dried and put away. Jack assures her that the dishes can wait. He takes her hand and leads her to the couch, settling himself next to her.

He reaches into his pocket and produces a black, velvet box, the size of it slightly smaller than his hand. "Merry Christmas, Ashi." Her heart flutters. She's never received a gift from a guy before. At least, not any guy like him.

He looks into her eyes with a shy smile before he opens it. Ashi's eyebrows lift and she gasps.

It's a silver necklace. With a little ladybug charm at the end of it.

It's _adorable._

She squeals in excitement and launches forward to wrap her arms around him in a tight hug. He laughs as he returns her embrace, stroking her back.

"Oh my god, Jack, are you serious? This is so cute!" She takes the box from him and runs her fingers over the charm. Suddenly, her face falls and she brings the box down to her lap. "You didn't... spend a fortune on this, did you? I hate the idea of you spending a ton of money on me."

"No, no, do not worry," he assures her. "I have a friend that enjoys making jewelry in her spare time. She was able to offer me many recommendations on good shops."

"Okay." She doesn't look completely appeased.

"Is... that alright?" he asks. "Do you not like the gift?"

"Are you kidding me? It's beautiful! I love it. I really do. It's just..." she trails off, looking away from him. "Now I feel really, _really_ stupid about what I got you."

She moves to the other side of the couch and reaches into her tote bag. She pulls out a small, bright yellow pillow and holds it in her lap for a moment with a sigh. "Merry Christmas?" She turns it to face him. Sewn into the front is a face. With thick glasses and prominent teeth.

The nerd emoji. He bursts out laughing.

He takes the pillow from her, still laughing, and squeezes it gently in his hands, beaming like the world's happiest man.

"I will treasure it forever."

He leans forward and brushes his lips against hers. She returns it, giggling, having never felt this happy in a long, long time. Then... a thought occurs to her.

"You know," she whispers. "I never properly thanked you. For staying with me."

"I told you," he says, leaning in to kiss her again. "I'm more than happy to."

"But not just for that. For everything." She tucks a lock of hair behind his ear. "You've always been so patient with me. And... I think it's time your patience is rewarded."

She reaches up and unbuttons the first button of her shirt. She bites her lip in a shy smile as she watches his eye widen.

"I believe I promised you a peek, didn't I?"

She sits up on her knees and throws a nimble leg over him and settles herself comfortably on his lap. She undoes a few more buttons and tilts his chin up with a finger, forcing him to look up at her.

"Do you want to see more?"

He nods slowly.

"Well," she says, tracing the open edges of her shirt. "I'm waiting."

He reaches up and slowly undoes the rest of the buttons but does not slip the fabric from her shoulders. He marvels at the sight of her skin; the gentle swell of her breasts beneath her black, satiny bra. He smooths his hands up her stomach and carries his gaze to hers.

"Ashi," he says slowly. "Truth or dare?" _Say truth_ , he mouths to her. She tilts her head in confusion but obliges.

"Truth."

"When you were at home, what did you think of?"

Her eyebrows knit together. "What do you mean?"

"When you were thinking... about me." He's running his hands up and down her sides. Her blush confirms she knows what he's asking. "What was I doing?"

Immediately, she feels her heartbeat increase. A shivering sensation settles at the back of her neck. Everything else around her seems to heat up. She takes in the features of his face: his dilated pupils, the flush of his cheeks, his parted lips.

He was asking her— _literally asking her—_ how best to please her. What she fantasizes about.

It is, by a wide margin, the sexiest thing she's ever heard. Bonus points because it was from _him_. Said in _his voice_ ; the words coming from _that mouth._

"You were," she breathes, tracing his bottom lip with her thumb. "Using your mouth. On me."

His hand wraps around the side of her neck, tilting her head so that he can run his tongue along the side of her throat. "Like this?"

She gasps. "It was... everywhere." He moans in response and moves his mouth down to her chest. He pulls back the fabric of her bra to lap at her nipple, bringing it into his mouth. His other hand snakes its way beneath her skirt. He uses his thumb to draw long circles against her center, still clothed in her tights.

"Here?" he whispers.

"Yes." She takes his hand in hers, moving it upward so he can touch the most sensitive part of her. "Oh my god, _yes_." She gasps and rolls her hips even firmer, desperate for more.

"Have you ever... done that... before?" she asks.

"No," he says. "But I would like to try."

Part of her wanted to scream in joy. To unseat herself from his lap, throw herself down on the couch, rip her tights off and just let him at it. But she can't. Because it's in that moment that everything becomes crystal clear to her.

He had given up the chance to spend the holidays with his _loving family_ so that he could spend it with _her._ He'd been patient with her ever since they'd started dating, whether it was with her mental state, her stress about school, or even about sex. He'd made her fucking dinner, cuddled with her on the couch as they watched movies and _now..._ the world's most stupidly perfect boyfriend was ready to try everything in his stupidly perfect powers to make sure _she_ was the one pleased.

The realization fills her with an odd, competitive energy. _Fuck that_ , she thinks. Like _hell_ if he'd carry the satisfaction of pleasing her first. A wave of confidence swims through her stronger than anything she's ever felt.

She is going to fucking _ruin_ him.

"Maybe I'll let you," she says. Her voice drops, taking a seductive edge that threatens to make him sweat. "But... you'll have to wait your turn."

His lips part to question her but she silences him with a kiss. She toys with the bottom of his shirt and pulls up, just enough to expose his abdomen. She shifts her position on his lap to properly kiss and run her tongue along the ripples of muscle. She kisses him just below his navel where a fine trail of hair disappears beneath his jeans. She slides off the couch so she's on her knees in front of him.

She smirks up at him as she rubs him through his jeans. Jack is left in dumbfounded silence at her boldness. Their sexual exploration had taken them far but _not this far_. She unbuttons his jeans and slowly pulls the zipper down to free him.

"Ashi," he groans. She shushes him.

She pulls down the fabric of his briefs and runs her hand up and down the length of him. She makes sure he's looking into her eyes as she slowly runs her tongue up the shaft until she reaches the head. Her lips hover over him; her warm breath makes his abs tighten in anticipation.

"Look at me, Jack," she says. "Watch me." She flicks her tongue out and teases the slit at his head. Hearing the sound of that deep voice of his hitching in pleasure spurs her on. She moans, letting her eyes slip shut, as she takes him in and suckles gently.

Jack is damn near _ashamed_ to think that this is the best moment of his life. Every fantasy he's ever had about her is _dull_ compared to what she's doing to him right now. He knows he's a patient man. He's nearly mastered the ability to keep his cool in situations of stress. He truly believed that when the time was right he'd be able to keep his composure; hold himself back long enough to please her.

But _good goddamn._ Watching her cheeks hollow as her head bobs above him. Hearing her moan, as if _she_ were the one being pleasured, and feeling the vibrations reverberate from her throat, all the way to those shining, swollen lips of hers. Watching her dark eyes sparkle with lust, wearing a smirk like a badge of honor. 'Calm, cool, and collected' has packed its bags, bid a hasty farewell, and raced out of the goddamn door.

Her head and hands work in sync, stroking him up and down with increasing intensity. His head falls back for a moment, eyes screwed shut. He can feel his eyes crossing beneath the lids. There's no way he could have predicted how warm her mouth would be. How soft her tongue could feel. He's ripping apart at the seams and she looks so damn _thrilled_ about it and he can't hold back any longer.

"Ashi... I..." He doesn't want to embarrass himself or sicken her by releasing in her mouth. He's having trouble forming the words, though, so he's grateful when she pulls back. She slowly pumps her hand around him and feigns a look of innocence that he can immediately see right through.

"Are you going to come, Jack?" She watches him in glee as his eyebrows furrow. Some of that gorgeous dark hair of his is sticking to his sweat-glistened brow. His head jerks forward in a quick nod, his teeth clenched as if to stifle his panting.

 _"Good,"_ she says. Her lips capture him again, ready to finish him off.

He cracks an eye open to look at her. Her tongue was working so thoroughly he can see it roll against her cheek. His muscles tense up. He's right on the edge and he slips his hand into her hair to pull her away but Ashi's having none of it. She strengthens her grip at the base of his cock and uses her other hand to pull, _ever so gently_ , at his sac.

Judging by the way his hips suddenly buck and his head throws back in a silent scream, she's done something right.

Jack quickly sucks air through his teeth and shudders as he comes, still surrounded by the white-hot heat of her mouth. He slumps back against the couch and pants, his hips twitching as she keeps sucking, his eyes closed in ecstasy. Ashi swallows and eventually releases him with a grin, delightedly watching his Adam's apple bob up and down his throat as he tries to catch his breath.

Jack's pretty much a useless, boneless heap at the moment so Ashi does him a solid by at least covering him back up with his briefs. She stands up in front of him, reaching for his nearly empty glass of water on the coffee table and takes a long sip, watching him in utmost triumph.

He looks positively _wrecked_. And it's all because of her.

She moves to walk the glass to the kitchen when she's stopped by his hand covering hers.

"Where are you going?"

She grins. "Thought I'd give you some time to recover." She waves her water glass at him. "I hope you don't mind. Wasn't sure if you'd be too grossed out to kiss me after—" She doesn't get a chance to finish her sentence as he stands up to kiss her, taking the glass from her and setting it back on the table. He bends at the knee and picks her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

Ashi kicks her legs in delight and squeals. "You know, the whole caveman vibe is a good look for you." She laughs and brings down an open palm to smack him on the ass. He's about halfway up the stairs before he sets her down and pins her against the wall, kissing her senseless.

"You asked me to wait my turn," he growls. "I believe my time has come." Ashi bites her lips and shivers. She's _never_ been this turned on before. He grins wickedly. "Hopefully, it is your time as well."

He holds her close and she giggles excitedly into the crook of his neck. He finally makes it to his bedroom and slams the door behind him.

* * *

Ashi would never admit to reading a few romance novels in her life. She prefers the classics; complicated texts that weave together history or mystery or intrigue. But never romance.

Because she didn't understand it.

She didn't understand this concept of 'making love'. It had just seemed so unrealistic.

She's only been with two other men in her life and it only solidified her belief that the alleged magic of making love was strictly that: magic. A fantasy. It wasn't real.

She'd been tempted, as a lot of girls had, to lose her virginity in high school. Most of her sisters did. They went on and on and on about how great it was but she didn't really see the appeal. Plus, after cleaning up her wild child, middle school act, she discovered she hated almost every guy from her high school and would never give them the satisfaction.

Her conviction started to waver when she became a freshman in college. It was less than three months into her first semester when she officially became the last one of her sisters to remain a virgin. And in a moment of weakness, she gave in. She went to a party, talked to a really handsome, nice guy, a second-year if she remembered correctly; perhaps a little air-headed for her tastes but she could look past that, and took him home. She wasn't looking for perfect compatibility or anything, but she wanted to at least have something in common with the guy.

It was... okay. It wasn't too awkward. It didn't hurt as bad as she'd heard from some sources. But it wasn't great, either. There was no soul-shattering, earth-shaking orgasm. It felt nice but she still failed to see what all of the hype was about. It was then she started reading. About the mythos and the science behind the female orgasm. She realized she and her partner would need a better understanding of her body in order for something like this to happen.

So, months later, she found someone else she was willing to try with. He was smart; he was in one of her introductory chemistry classes. He obviously liked her. They dated for a little bit, maybe a few weeks, and she was ready to try again. Same story. It felt nice, definitely nicer than the first time she'd done it but she was still left feeling somewhat empty.

Not to mention having sex completely changed their relationship. Where she was once just enjoying his company, she then felt constant pressure to continue sleeping with him. She broke up with him two weeks later.

She'd tried masturbating but that also proved fruitless. She could never remain focused, either becoming flustered and embarrassed at what she was doing or just losing the sensation altogether.

So she stopped trying. She didn't need sex to feel fulfilled. She was perfectly happy, or as happy as she could be, without it.

But it had never stopped her from wondering.

So when Jack gives her her first ever orgasm on that cold, quiet night, she can feel a single tear slip down her cheek. Not just because it's the most intense physical sensation she's ever felt but because it's the most intense _emotional_ sensation she's ever felt. No one in her entire life as ever made her feel so wanted. So beautiful.

And it's in that moment, she understands. What it truly means to have a physical connection to someone. What it truly means to make love.

This single moment, after he's made his way back up to her, holding her hand, and is staring straight into her soul with that warm smile of his that she realizes that what she feels for him can't be put into words.

But she can think of a few.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

And the smut doesn't stop there! Next chapter hopefully coming soon.

 _Pun fully intended._

Thanks again for reading! Feedback is love.


	23. Chapter 23

_Author's Note_

Welcome back to 21 Credits! Thank you for your patience.

 _Strongly_ points to the 'M' rating. Because this chapter is all smut. There is literally nothing else. If you do not like smut... I'm sorry? It's kinda what I do! You can skip to the author's note for a brief summary if this isn't the kind of thing you're into.

Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

21 Credits

* * *

Chapter 23

or

"If Only In My Dreams"

* * *

" _Jack."_

He opens his eyes and takes in the sight. It's magnificent. She's panting, her eyes closed, bottom lip between her teeth, chest heaving. The bright light of the moon filters through the window and casts her skin in brilliant blue.

She moans again, the sound of it higher pitched, elongated, and he bobs his head up and down gently, letting his tongue hang from his mouth where its still between her legs, admiring the curve of her neck as her head tilts back even further into his pillows.

He closes his mouth over her and gently suckles her clit before releasing it. She lifts her head from the pillows to watch and their eyes make contact. He runs his tongue over her again before her eyes flutter shut and she hits the pillows again with a groan.

A small part of him can't believe this is happening. He wasn't lying when he'd told her that he'd never done this before but was willing to try. Touching her like this was so intimate. Quite frankly, he should feel embarrassed, or, at least, a little bit nervous. But he doesn't. Because watching her writhe against his mouth, coupled with the sensuous sound of his name on her gasping breath—telling him whatever he's doing is working—is unbelievably _hot._

His thoughts are interrupted when he hears her voice.

"I… I think I'm going to come."

He moans in acknowledgment and swirls his tongue around her clit over and over and over in a slow, steady rhythm; the technique she'd seemed to favor. He feels her fingers in his hair, raking her nails against his scalp, only to leave, then return, then leave again to grip the sheets. It's as if she doesn't know what to do with her hands. Her body is reaching a fever pitch.

"Oh my god," she whines. "Oh my— _mm!_ — _please_ don't stop!"

He doesn't. He doesn't need to change anything. He doesn't speed up or slow down. He keeps at that very pace, knowing that it's _exactly this pace_ that will send her over the edge. The only thing he's doing differently is removing his finger from her core, now needing both hands free to steady her hips.

The corners of his mouth can't help but turn upwards in victory as her thighs begin to tremble.

" _Oh,"_ he hears, a low groan, followed by an " _Ah!"_ followed by an " _Oh my god!"_ before her back suddenly arches completely off the bed and he wraps his arms around the top of her stomach to hold her in place. He moans as her hips jerk erratically, his tongue never stops moving. Her voice is a mess with cries of pleasure, broken words filling the room and creeping out into the empty house.

Her hips finally calm and he releases her, setting her back down on the sheets. Her legs are still trembling. He ceases to use his tongue, now kissing her as gently as he would her mouth, letting his moistened bottom lip caress her. He moves his mouth to her inner thigh and nips at it gently. She shivers. He presses one more kiss into her before he looks up at her again.

She's using the heel of her palm to wipe at her cheek. He sits up and crawls up to hover over her.

She's wearing an expression he cannot quite read; it's not a smile, not exactly. She almost looks shocked. Her bottom lip is trembling. The bright light of the moon makes it so that he could see the shining pools of her eyes. Was she crying?

He uses the pad of his thumb to gently stroke the skin beneath her eye.

"Ashi," his voice is barely above a whisper. "Are you alright?"

She exhales quickly, her lips curve up into a soft smile. She brings both hands up and gently brushes her fingers through his hair.

"I'm... great." She settles her hands on the sides of his head, cradling his cheeks. "I've never felt better." She pulls him towards her and plants a tender kiss on his lips. He returns it slowly, letting her set the pace.

Jack thinks he knows what she's thinking. He assumes she's just happy, reeling from her orgasm. He's a smart guy. He knows that an orgasm can be quite powerful for a woman.

Too bad for him he doesn't know what she's _really_ thinking. That try as she did, against everything she'd ever been taught, Ashi has completely, wholly, without a shred of _doubt, fallen in love_ with him.

It's been a long time coming. He's the sweetest man she's ever met. The most patient. Intelligent. The only one that's ever made her smile when she's felt her lowest. The fact that he'd just blessed her with her first orgasm is just the sexy icing on the world's sweetest cake.

But does Ashi voice this? Of fucking _course not._ Because she's, admittedly, fucking _terrified_. Of being in love and where she goes from here. She thinks: what's the best way to get a guy you like—wait, _love_ —to run away from you? _Tell him_ you love him after you've been intimate. Bingo.

Of course, that's the furthest thing from the truth, especially when it comes to a sweet guy like Jack, but she doesn't know that and even if she _did_ know (she doesn't), she wouldn't be willing to take that risk. So instead of expressing herself with her words, she hopes he can understand her with her kiss. Soft and tender, full of more joy and fear she'd ever thought possible.

* * *

 _"She is absolutely lovely," his mother said warmly as Ashi left the room._

 _Jack laughed quietly. "I agree."_

 _"I'm so happy for you, my son. To be in love at this age. It is truly magical."_

 _"Mother!" he exclaimed. He quickly looked up to make sure Ashi was out of earshot. "Our relationship is still new," he whispered. "We have only been together a few months. You yourself admonished father for treating her as if she were my wife rather than my girlfriend."_

 _It wasn't a confession but it most certainly wasn't a denial, either._

 _"Don't lie to your mother, son," she said. "But do not worry. I'm sure the words will be tumbling out of your mouth before you know it."_

 _He sighed. "Sure, mother."_

 _"Merry Christmas, my darling."_

 _"Merry Christmas, mother."_

* * *

He lays in bed next to her, her head on his chest as she catches her breath. He strokes her hair as his thoughts drift to and from the present moment.

He kisses her forehead and blushes slightly when her head raises up to smile back at him. He knows he lov— _likes_ her. A lot. But he doesn't know what to do with that... information. He finds her absolutely brilliant: a clever mind and a sharp wit. Her beauty, while stunning, is the least interesting thing about her. He could pause this moment, holding her like this, and want for nothing else in his life.

Should... should he tell her?

No. No, absolutely _not._ He sometimes still gets choked up telling her she's _pretty,_ much less saying those 'magical three words' that he's still having a hard time admitting to himself. But he wants to. He wants to tell her how much she means to him. Desperately. He doesn't know how long he's felt this way about her—really, really liking her, that is. All he knows right now is that he's _here_ with _her_ and his feelings can't be kept in much longer.

He's just waiting for the right moment.

He doesn't think this is the one.

"Good _god,_ that was _amazing_ ," she gushes, breaking his train of thought to pepper kisses along the column of his neck. "You've never done that before?" He shakes his head 'no'. "How the hell were you so good, then?"

"I did some, ah," he trails off and clears his throat, "research."

" _Research_ , huh," she grins suggestively. "How much could I pay you to search through your browser history?"

His expression suddenly turns stern. "Not enough." She laughs and kisses his chin before she nudges his shoulder, alerting him to roll over onto his back and she wastes no time in straddling him.

"You know," she remarks casually, running her fingertip up his chest. "I've never had an orgasm before." His bottom lip puckers ever so slightly; a sure sign that he's confused. She laughs and leans down to quickly kiss his lips. "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome," he slowly. His head tilts, another sign that he's confused, angling his head as if he's misheard something. "Wait, really? I thought you had... done this before."

She shrugs her shoulders with a smirk. "Well, yeah, but with amateurs, I guess. I wasn't sure if I could." Her smirk morphs into a grin. "It's probably the only time I've ever been happy to be proven wrong."

"Oh," he responds. He returns her grin with a lopsided one of his own. "Well then, you are _extra_ welcome." He moves his arms to link his hands together beneath his head and Ashi can't help but crack up. The smug bastard.

She retaliates by running her nails up his bare chest and congratulates herself when he shivers. She rocks her hips against his and she can feel his erection stiffen against the back of her thigh. Her eyebrow raises in mock confusion.

"Need some help with that?"

He pulls her down to kiss him and she giggles against his lips. He flips them over and her laughter escalates at his boldness. She runs her hands up and down his arms and licks her lips in appreciation at the taut muscle. His head dips to kiss her neck and his hand snakes its way between her legs. She's still sensitive from her first orgasm and the gentle brush of his fingertips make her head throw back in bliss. She snatches his head up to kiss him and it's deep and desperate and she tilts her hips, ready to guide him inside.

In all honesty, Jack is surprised at her eagerness. He half expected her to curl up against him and fall asleep after she came but there seems to be no sign of stopping her and he sure as hell wasn't about to complain. He lets out a heavy breath as he rocks himself against her; she's so wet and warm and _ready_ and it feels _so damn good_ he's ready to completely forfeit all thought and engulf himself in her heat.

But then his consciousness, as it always does, snaps him out of his passion. He needs to say something.

"Wait," he says. "Ashi..."

She laughs then, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh right," she says. "Do you have a condom?"

Oh, right. Condoms. It wasn't what he had in mind— _foolish_ , he thinks—but he nods his head anyway and reaches over to open the drawer at his bedside table. He takes the box out and Ashi sits up to help. Her eyebrows furrow.

"A new box of condoms?" She smiles slyly. "What? Were you saving them just for me?

He looks away from her, only for a second. "Not exactly."

She looks at him with a frown.

"It's a long story," he says.

She shrugs, more interested in what's about to happen than to hear a story. She hands him one and watches him sit back on his knees and... fumble. She's confused. His hands are steady but he can't quite seem to properly slide the condom on.

"You okay?" she asks, her hand reaching out to help.

He laughs a little. "I've just never done this before."

She looks at him with a confused face. "You've... never used a condom before?"

"I've never had sex."

Her eyes widen immediately. _"What?"_

Jack simply nods.

"Seriously?"

He can't help but tilt his head. Her expression confuses him. It occurs to him that he's never revealed the fact that he's a virgin but... didn't she already know? Wasn't it... obvious?

"You seem," he says slowly, "surprised by that."

 _"Of course I am!"_ She sits up fully and grips his shoulders. She stammers. "You... you're so _hot_. You've kissed, like, _fifty_ girls!"

"That is an _extreme_ over-exaggeration—"

Ashi's not done. "And you're so popular! You're... you're so nice to everyone!" Her eyes are rapidly scanning his body and she finally grips him by the sides of his face, squeezing his cheeks together, and looks him dead in the eye. "And you're so _goddamn hot! How_ are _you_ a virgin?"

His face is tinted, having not expected such an outpouring of compliments. He never thought something like this to be such a surprise, much less to _her_. "I had just never found the right person."

Ashi sits back and whispers. "Wow." Then, a thought occurs to her. "Oh my god." She panics. "Am I pressuring you? Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to if you don't want to. Oh my god, you must think I'm a total _pervert_."

Jack stops her by reaching out to brush a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Ashi. You do not have to worry. I want to do this. With you."

And he means it. If a version of himself from the past were in this very situation, he'd worry that things wouldn't go smoothly. At all. He'd fumble around like an idiot and probably come too quickly, leaving his partner dissatisfied and disgusted. It's one of the reasons he hadn't slept with anyone until this point. He was too embarrassed to even try.

But not with her. As nervous as he was when they first started dating, he'd slowly come to realize how comfortable he'd grown around her. As cliche as it all sounded, he could really be himself around her. Sure, he'd said or acted awkwardly many, _many_ times but she was never put off by it. In fact, she seemed fueled by it. The animosity she'd seem to have for him early in their relationship had softened to witty banter, light-hearted teasing, and a whole lot of cuddling.

He lov— _ahem_ — _really, really likes her._ He's never felt more ready.

Not to mention the fact that he just made her come mere minutes ago. Her _first_ orgasm. _Ever_. That alone gave him the faintest aura of confidence (see also: smug as fuck). If he could do that, he could do damn near anything.

Ashi blows air out of her nose in a huff. She reaches up to cradle his hand where it's resting against her cheek. His cheeks are still flushed; he's wearing a small smile and it makes her heart swell because he looks so handsome and she can't recall a time where she's ever felt more special. She kisses his palm.

"Are you sure?"

He nods. "Yes."

She kisses his hand again, brushing her lips across the tips of his fingers. She sits up and gently pushes him back so that he's leaning back on his knees. She holds his shoulders to steady herself as she straddles his hips. Her lips press firmly against his. His hand is back in her hair and he gently squeezes the back of her neck, hoping to rid her of any reservations. She moves her head down to kiss his neck, suckling the side of it. He bites back a moan in his throat.

She brings herself up on her knees and leads him to her center. She sits down slowly and her head lolls back on her shoulders as she's filled with him.

Her movements are slow at first—it's been a long time since she's had sex herself—but she rolls against him to bring him in deeper. Jack hisses and slowly exhales at the new sensation. He brings his hands to her hips and sets a slow, almost cautious rhythm. He had been beyond certain that the fact that he'd, well, _released_ earlier in the evening, that he'd be able to keep it together. But her body is so close to his and her breath is hot on his neck and he wants to touch every part of her that he can.

She bucks her hips harder. He's so deep within her that she can feel him touching a part of her that's never been touched and it sends bolts of electricity through her so strong that she tightens her arms around him for support. His forehead is resting against her chest and he mouths at her breasts between heaving gasps. Her back arches as his short nails scrape down her back and her knees weaken. He grips her ass and uses the strength of his thighs to keep pumping into her.

She makes a fist in his hair and kisses him: a dizzying storm of lips and tongue and teeth. _"More,"_ she moans. _"Please."_

He wraps his arms around her and falls forward until her back hits the pillows, grinding against her like she's the only anchor keeping him tethered to the earth. His speed picks up and his headboard knocks against the wall to match. A flush paints her cheeks and her breasts bounce with every thrust and it's almost more than he can take. Her legs wrap around his torso and her heels dig into his lower back. All the while she moans and pleads and he shudders at the sound.

He kisses her, swallowing her moans and sweeps his tongue inside of her mouth. He moves his head and buries his face against her neck. His breathing becomes heavier, louder, as his thrusts become stronger. They kiss, lick, and bite every inch they can, wanting to touch, taste, and _feel_ everything that's offered to them. He's giving her all of him and she's giving him all of her and it's all so powerful that they wonder if they're losing themselves. But they each know exactly where they are.

He braces himself, palms on either side of her, and thrusts like it's the last thing he'll ever do. Her scent is potent in the air, her cries echo in his ears; her warmth is tightening around him and he can feel his thoughts fading away.

And finally, the earth stops.

* * *

For the second time that night, Ashi finds herself cradled against her boyfriend's chest, now heaving and a great deal sweatier than it was before. She's gasping for air, trying to catch her breath like she'd just run a marathon.

She may as well have. But this was so much better than an actual marathon. 'Runner's high' can kiss her ass.

She wonders if it's the years of pent-up frustration—Jack saving himself for the right person or whatever—that blessed him with a stamina that wouldn't quit (and a body to match) because their first time together sure as hell didn't stop at one go. Let it be known that Jack was dissatisfied that she had not reached orgasm during their first session so he took it upon himself to make it up to her. A few times over. Jack may have been a virgin but he certainly didn't fuck like one.

Jack groggily sat up and pulled a sheet over them both to protect them from the cold night air as the heat between them calmed. One last lingering thought crossed Ashi's mind as she nestled herself impossibly closer to him before her eyes drifted shut and sleep took her away.

Ami was right. She may as well have been a fucking virgin compared to this.

Because that? _That_ was making love.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

To summarize: Jack was a virgin earlier in the evening. He ain't no more.

Who else would like to imagine how hilariously awkward Jack's browser history is? I'd like to think that Jack's first 'introduction' to internet pornography was when he was thirteen and searched for 'naked ladies'. Even with filth on the brain, Jack is nothing but a gentleman.

Thank you for reading! I'll be back soon with another chapter. This story is almost at its end!


	24. Chapter 24

_Author's Note_

 _I hereby declare that this story will be completed before the year is over!_

Note: There may be a few errors here and there but I promise I'll fix em right up when I get the time. I just really wanted to keep to the schedule.

As always, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

21 Credits

* * *

Chapter 24

or

"An Educated Guess"

* * *

When Jack wakes up the next morning, Ashi is not there.

The light filtering into his room tells him it's early morning and a glance at the clock confirms it. The fuzziness in his brain clears instantly when he comes to a sinking realization. Did... did she leave? He stretches out his arm next to the empty spot and runs it over the covers. It's still warm. If she did leave, she hasn't been gone long. Perhaps it her leaving that had woken him up?

His door quietly creaks open and his burgeoning panic settles. Ashi's eyes meet his and she jumps back in surprise.

"Oh my god, you scared me," she says with a hand over her heart. "I didn't think you'd be awake."

"I thought you left." He scoots over and holds the blanket up for her to slide in next to him.

"What? And leave this warm bed and this even _warmer_ body?" She laughs and lays her arm over his torso to scatter kisses on his chest. "I'm not _completely_ crazy."

He exhales in relief and tightens his arms around her to hold her closer. He hopes his body can provide warmth to her slightly cooler one. His nose is in the perfect spot to inhale the soft scent of her hair without tickling his nose too badly.

"I just went down to get some water," she finally says. "Last night's activities gave me quite the workout."

"Hm," he replies. He doesn't want to admit to her that he's blushing. He's holding her naked body against his naked body for crying out loud. But the thought of last night, well. It was certainly high on the list as far as his athletic achievements went. And based on how she'd nearly cried herself hoarse and how quickly she'd passed out last night, _well_ , he's pretty safe in assuming she had a good time.

His eyes close shut and he smirks. Now he just feels smug.

"Uh oh," Ashi says. She lifts her thigh to wrap around his waist and press herself more firmly against him. "Did I wake something else up?"

She can't hear his response as it's muffled by him burying his face deeper into her hair. She laughs and tilts her head up to give him his first—and certainly not last kiss—of the morning.

"So," she says, changing the subject, "did you have any plans for today?"

"Not particularly," he says, but his fingertips do make a rather suggestive trail down the length of her spine. She arches into it and half moans, half laughs, and his member twitches at the sound. "Why?" he asks. "Do you have plans?"

"Mm." She kisses his throat. "I was thinking we could go out on the yard today. Probably not many students on campus, so I bet the snow is mostly untouched. Plus," she purrs. She angles her head back to look into his eyes. "I'd _love_ to kick your ass in a snowball fight."

He snorts. "I'd _love_ to see you try."

"I told you, Jack, don't underestimate me. I'm a force to be reckoned with."

"Of that, I have no doubt," he says. "But you would do well not underestimate me."

"Ooh, that's big talk coming from a sore loser at video games." She giggles as he moves his head to silence her with a kiss.

"And _I_ told _you_. If it were a real fight, you wouldn't stand a chance."

His face is inches away from hers and she darts out her tongue out to flick against his bottom lip. She grins.

"Bring it on, lover boy."

She laughs again as he slots his lips against hers. He rolls her over on her back and moves his body between her legs to nip at her neck. But before he gets the chance, he pauses. He runs his hand over her collarbone.

She's wearing the necklace he'd given her. The ladybug charm shines in the morning light.

"Oh," she says, blushing. "I also went downstairs to get this. It's too pretty to sit in a box."

Jack leans down and touches his lips to her collarbone, just above the charm in the center. He looks up at her.

"So... you like it?"

She shakes her head and smiles. "I _love_ it." She runs her hands through his hair, combing it with her fingertips and her smile widens. "Merry Christmas, Jack."

His smile matches hers. "Merry Christmas, Ashi."

They kiss each other some more, lazily; playfully. Full of quiet laughter and soft moans. They've got little else to do today. It doesn't take long for their light touches to become more exploratory and their kissing to deepen. The sound of Jack's stomach growling snaps her out of her haze. Jack, however, doesn't seem to pay any attention to it.

"So, what do you say?" she asks. His mouth moves to her sternum and it's quickly moving lower. "Breakfast first?"

"Mhm." His mouth is at her navel.

"Then... maybe a shower?"

"Sure." He nips at her hip. Her voice begins to shake.

"Then— _ah!—_ the, um, snowball fight?"

"Of course." He pulls her thighs up to rest on his shoulders and kisses his way up her inner thigh. His lips and tongue dance dangerously close to her center but he avoids it altogether by turning his head to give the same treatment to her other thigh.

"But, what's the rush, right?" she breathes. "We've got all morning." He doesn't even bother to respond. Unless, of course, you count the dark glint in his eyes and the suggestive way he licks his lips as a response. The look carries more weight than any words he could have said.

Ashi's head slumps back into the pillows just as his tongue reaches its destination. She sighs lazily at the ceiling.

 _"Fuck yes."_

* * *

 _Quite_ sometime later—now bathed, fed, and bundled up in their winter warmest—the two walk hand in hand across campus, taking their time to admire the brilliant, glittering sheets of snow that covered the ground.

Jack takes a deep breath and enjoys the stillness of the air and the quiet that surrounds them. He smiles and squeezes Ashi's hand. Just a beautiful, serene atmosphere that he gets to take in with a beautiful woman by his side.

However, Ashi has something else in mind. Because ordinarily, yes, Ashi enjoys the same thing. Total silence. Especially during the semester, where the need to have things quiet was an absolute necessity for studying. But now? Now she's on fucking _vacation._ She wants to break the silence. Shatter it into a million pieces.

So she does just that.

 _"Woo!"_ She cups her free hand over her mouth and yells as loud as she can. "Merry Christmas, campus!" She runs away from Jack towards the vast field of white. She means to do a cartwheel but she must have miscalculated just how deep the snow is and, just like the night they met, slips and tumbles to the ground.

Fortunately, there's a half foot of snow on the ground to break her fall. She doesn't seem to mind either way. She squeals like a toddler and rolls around in the powdery snow. Jack looks at her, half lovingly, half like she's lost her mind as she flips over to lay on her back and makes the sloppiest snow angel he's ever seen.

Again, she doesn't seem to care.

She gets back on her feet and jumps around to shake the snow from her coat. She grinning from ear to ear and for the briefest moment, everything seems to slow down for Jack.

The sun is high in the sky but muted by the greyish sheets of clouds, yet her whole spirit seems to glow. She skips back towards him and he can see the tip of her nose is already pink from the cold but her smile is still so bright. She looks positively radiant and the words come out of his mouth before he can stop himself.

"I love you."

His eyes shoot open like he's just witnessed a crime. He bites down hard on his lip, cursing his voice for betraying him. He'd only whispered the words but— _dear god, no_ —did he really just say that out loud?! What the hell was _wrong_ with him?!

This is the moment. Where everything's on the line. He'd just admitted his feelings to her—hell, he'd just admitted them _to himself—_ and any second now she was going to freeze up and he's terrified of her response. What if she turns him away? What if she says she's not ready? Would she break up with him? No. No, no, no of course not but, wait, _oh god:_ what if she's incredibly polite about the whole thing because she's taking pity on him but she secretly thinks he's some sort of freak?

(Love makes you stupid.)

"Did you say something?" she asks. She grabs his hand to continue their walk.

"Um, n-no," he stutters and looks away and his ears burn with embarrassment. Apparently, she hadn't heard him. Or what if she _had_ heard him and just _pretended_ not to? If it's the latter, she's a damn good actress because she didn't seem to miss a step. She may be oblivious but it almost feels like the end of the world to him.

So he does what any rational man would do in this situation. He panics. He bends down, gathers snow in his hands, loosely packs it into a ball—"Wha?" she says—and plops it on top of her head.

He realizes his mistake immediately.

She shrieks and backs away from him to shake the snow out of her hair before it falls into her coat. She sends him a piercing gaze and, _oh yeah,_ he's definitely just made a huge mistake.

"What the hell Jack?!"

 _Crap._ Now he's reverted from a grown man to a prepubescent boy who doesn't know how to act around the girl he likes _._

(Love makes you _stupid._ )

"I!" he shouts but he really doesn't know what to say. "I-I'm sorry! I don't know what I was—"

His words fail him as the corners of Ashi's lip turn up in a smirk. Her eyebrows are furrowed as if she's angry but the glint in her eyes are thrilling; almost sadistically happy. Her shoulders shake as she chuckles and the sound of it is deep and low and it's positively _evil_.

"You asked for it, nerd."

She ducks around him to pick up her own pile of snow and quickly throws it at him but he's already running away. Laughter bubbles out of him as he runs and she chases him down, yelling insults into the air. According to her threats, he'll never escape and he'll rue the day he ever messed with her.

He slides in the snow and ducks behind a park bench. He quickly forms another snowball and rises up to throw it at her. She avoids it easily. He sees that she's somehow amassed a whole heap of snow into her arms and grabs fistfuls of it to chuck at him. She only manages to hit his shoulders as he's quick to duck down. He stands to run away again but not before attempting one more throw. She closes in on him, throwing snowball after snowball before she does something he doesn't see coming and it's too late. She drops the snow in her arms, lunges forward, and tackles him to the ground.

They wrestle a bit, rolling around in the snow; laughing and yelling together as if they've never had a care in their lives. The two finally settle, breathless, with Ashi straddling him in the soft, crystalline powder.

She pins him down by his shoulders and can barely form words because she's laughing so hard. The sun momentarily breaks out of the clouds and it frames her face like a halo and she once again looks absolutely beautiful and his heart beats painfully in his chest.

The words are rising up again and he can't stop himself. He's not even sure if he wants to.

"Ashi. I lo—"

Ashi doesn't give him a chance to finish before she returns the favor that set off their fight in the first place. She grabs an armful of snow and drops it down on his face. He wriggles beneath her and she falls off of his lap and nearly laughs herself hoarse next to him. He rolls himself on top of her after clearing away the snow.

She takes off her gloves and presses them to his skin to warm his chilled cheeks. He leans down to kiss her and his lips are cold but she couldn't bring herself to give a damn.

This was the best Christmas ever.

"Hey!" someone shouts. "Get a room, you horndogs!"

Ashi breaks their kiss and looks up. It's some boy with scraggly brown hair stuffed in a blue beanie; his stout frame clothed in a rust-colored coat. And even though Ashi doesn't recognize him, she has some choice words for him.

 _"Fight me, you coward!"_

Turns out, the kid's got a few friends with him and none of them seem capable of backing down from a challenge. Slowly, even more students join in on the brawl.

And thus began the Great Christmas Snowball Showdown.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ashi snaps a picture of Jack building a snowman. It's adorable at first but Ashi ruins it by sticking a fallen twig into it's lower half and it looks like Frosty's got a boner and Jack thinks it's incredibly crude but Ashi thinks it's hilarious.

She knows someone that would find it equally hilarious.

She sends the picture to Ami.

Ami replies: _Nice._ And a half dozen thumbs-up emoji.

Ashi sends another picture; a much prettier landscape photo of all of the (previously) untouched snow that had fallen on campus. She writes that she's never seen so much snow and that it's really beautiful. She also wishes her sister a 'Merry Christmas' even though she'd already wished _all_ of her sisters the same thing, thanks to the group text that Avi had kicked off at the beginning of the day.

It's nice to hear from all of her sisters at once, even if it's just through a screen. Most of them had managed to make it back home for the holidays and sent pictures of their mother, the Christmas tree in the living room, and the undoubtedly delicious food her mother and aunts were busy preparing in the kitchen.

One of her sisters was living it up with a few friends in fucking _Mexico_ , hosted by her roommate whose parents had a timeshare off the coast. Lucky bitch was sipping margaritas on the beach in a bikini. Ah, what the hell? Ashi was happy she was having a good time. Because even though she wasn't experiencing the luxury of warm sand and a suntan, she had Jack. And even though a few of her sisters had significant others, none of them had a Jack.

Which brings her back to her current text to Ami. She almost can't believe she's doing this.

 _Damn,_ Ami writes back. _You guys got dumped on!_

 _Yeah,_ Ashi replies. _Half foot of snow. Six inches._

When Ami doesn't reply, Ashi takes it upon herself to do so. She looks up to make sure Jack isn't paying any attention to what she's doing. He's off finding less crude decor for their snowman so she's in the clear. She _seriously_ can't believe she's doing this.

But then, she reasons, Ami _literally_ asked for this.

 _Ami._

 _Yeah?_

 _Six._

 _What?_

Ashi gives her sister time to let her message sink in. It's a healthy thirty seconds before Ami replies.

 _Wait._

Ami sends another text. There are no words, just question marks. Fourteen of them to be exact.

 _You don't mean?_

Her blush burns all the way up to her ears.

 _Yep._

Seconds pass.

 _Hold up. HOLD UP. IS HE THICC THO?!_

Ashi bites her lip, whether out of sheer embarrassment or sheer hilarity, she can't decide. She hits send.

 _Extra._

A minute passes and suddenly Ashi's phone explodes with new messages.

First, a long, multi-line emoji series of eggplants and peaches and party favors; raised hands, one-hundreds, hearts, stars, and popped bottles of champagne.

And that was just the beginning.

 _OH MY GOD ASHIBABY I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU MERRY CHRISTMAS INDEED._

 _GET YOU SOME YOU LUCKY BITCH WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN DOING TALKING TO ME FOR FUCK'S SAKE GO RIDE HIM TIL YOU BOTH CAN'T MOVE._

Ashi snorts at the response. The reaction is nothing less than she expects from her sister. She _loves_ it.

 _Ami. You are insane._

Ami responds immediately.

 _LESS TEXTING. MORE SEXING._

Ashi simply replies with a winking face emoji. She thinks to herself: _way ahead of you, sister._

* * *

Jack sets Ashi down at the front door and it takes him a minute to catch his breath. Ashi had somehow coerced him into carrying her on his back in the last five minutes of their walk home. Okay, coerced might have been a strong word. She'd just asked him and he was more than happy to comply. However, the air was thin with the cold so carrying her weight on his back proved to be a bit more challenging than he anticipated.

Not that it stopped him from completing his mission. Jack has never one to back down.

Ashi helps him out of his coat and grabs his hand to lead him up the stairs. She makes a beeline for the bathroom. She thanks him for the 'ride home' and wants to reward his efforts with a long, steamy shower. He's not in any position to argue with her logic, especially when she begins to remove her clothes. She washes his back and compliments him on the fancy new shower head that Scotsman had installed a few days before leaving for the holidays. She steps around him and points the shower head down so that it's not too much in her way. She turns to him with a smirk before dropping to her knees.

She's right, Jack thinks. The shower head _is_ _amazing._

* * *

Ashi scoots closer to Jack on the couch and loops her arm into his. She claps her hands together and cackles as another bad guy on the screen is violently taken out. Jack has known for some time that violence is basically Ashi's favorite thing in the world so what better way to celebrate Christmas than with an action thriller full of gunshots and snappy one-liners?

The lights are off and the room is nearly dark with the early setting sun. A thick, dark blanket covers them both like a tent. Their hair is still slightly damp from the shower they took earlier so they both wear matching towels over their heads to prevent the blanket-tent from getting wet. They look like a couple of nerds but no one is around to call them that so they're both content with their situation. The movie is nearing its end and for some reason, it reminds Jack that he hasn't heard from his parents. Then, a lightbulb goes off.

"Oh, that's right," he says. He grabs his idle laptop from the table and sets it in front of him. "I forgot to check my email today."

"Oh, yeah," Ashi says. "Your mom said she had a gift? For both of us?"

"I suppose we'll find out." Jack types in his credentials and pulls up his account. The message from his mother is the first one he sees, as he has filters on his account that surface personal messages to the top of his inbox. What a nerd.

He opens the message and Ashi leans into him for a better look at his screen. There's a short note from his mother, wishing him and Ashi a Merry Christmas and that she hopes they each enjoy celebrating the incoming new year at each other's sides. Below that is a forwarded message. The headline reads: _'You are Cordially Invited.'_

"What?" Jack says under his breath. He scrolls down. The message reads:

 _"Ring in the New Year with a curated experience designed for dashing gentlemen and debonair ladies! The first annual New Year's Eve 'Roaring Twenties Gala' will be hosted at the dazzling Neptune Jewel banquet hall, where our distinguished guests will enjoy complimentary cocktails, gourmet hors d'oeuvres, and live jazz performed by the city's greatest! So put on your flapper dresses and fedoras and come celebrate a prosperous new year with sequins, style, and the finest champagne!"_

"A party?" Ashi says. Jack winces at the message. He's appreciative of the gift, of course. In fact, he's very much excited! He _loves_ jazz music. But Ashi _hates_ parties. He turns to her, unsure of what to say, but one look in her eye says he has absolutely nothing to worry about.

She looks _thrilled._

"I need to go shopping!"

* * *

 _Author's Note_

(Because what's a Samurai Jack fic without an 'extra thicc' reference?)

Shoutout to the song "Super Rich Kids" by Frank Ocean for the 'shower head' double entendre. I'm trash.

Note: Yes, Ashi hates parties. Frat parties. With loud, stupid music and loud, stupid frat boys that crush beer cans over their heads and try to coerce women into wrestling in kiddie pools filled with green jello. Yes, I have been to frat parties like that. I don't blame Ashi for hating them.

But a swanky, 20's themed New Year's party? Where she gets to dress up and dance to beautiful music in the arms of her beautiful boyfriend? _And_ there's free champagne? Count her the fuck _in._

Until next time!


	25. Chapter 25

_Author's Note_

First thing's first: _It's Christmas Eve! Happiest of holidays, fellow Jashi fans!_ I hope each and everyone of you is having a fantastic holiday season.

Secondly, I must give a shoutout and huge thank you to steshin (samuraidaddy on Tumblr) for brilliantly reimagining Jack and Ashi as the lovable moron Brent Worthington and his lovable moron girlfriend Ashley. Those two lovesick idiots gave me fuel to write this chapter. Don't know what the hell I'm talking about? First, go follow samuraidaddy. Then, read this. You'll see.

Enjoy!

* * *

21 Credits

* * *

Chapter 25

or

"Still The One I Do This For"

* * *

Ashi is practically buzzing.

She's alone in her room and darts back and forth to make sure everything is perfect. Her hair is in place. Her makeup is damn near flawless (she had her sister Ari to thank for recommending online makeup tutorials). She twirls around a few times to test out her footing in her new shoes. She'd made sure to line them with extra cushiony insoles so that she could dance all night without feeling any discomfort.

She poses in her full length mirror, hands on her hips, and giggles because she feels like a princess.

It's nearly six-thirty. Jack should be here any min—

There's a knock at the door. Huh, look at that.

Ashi swings the door open and her smile falters as she's greeted by her date. His suit—dark and pinstriped—is tailored to fit his body perfectly. He's wearing a matching fedora and a long, dark coat. A white scarf with a red trim is draped around his neck. He looks straight out of a black and white movie. This is what people meant when they say _'dressed to the nines.'_

 _"Whoa,"_ Ashi says. "I mean... _wow."_ With gusto. "You look incredible!"

"So do you," he says lamely. Truth be told, he can't really think of what else to say at the moment because she's basically taken his breath away.

Her dress is white as bone. Sleeveless. It's tapered at her waist and falls just above her knees, complimenting her figure. Gold sequins outline intricate geometric patterns reminiscent of the Art Deco period of the early 1920s. She's wearing glittery, champagne-colored heels and a matching headband over her bangs adorned with crystals and white feathers.

Ashi bites her lip, painted bright red for the occasion. She figures rendering a guy speechless is the best compliment she can get. She decides to give the poor guy a break by kissing him on the cheek and thanking him. It works to shake him out of his shock. She throws on her coat and grabs her clutch before she shuts the door behind her.

He holds out his arm and offers her a shining compliment that _nearly_ makes her blush. She doesn't bother to bite back her smile and she takes his arm and they make their way down the hall.

* * *

His mother's gift did not stop at just tickets to this party. She had also arranged a visit to a very popular and renowned steak and seafood restaurant in the downtown area of the city—about a forty minute drive from campus—a few short blocks from the banquet hall. The menu had already been arranged and paid for. All they had to do was show up and eat.

As for transportation? Jack's father had visited the states many times for business purposes and was very familiar with the city his son had chosen to attend school. He knew of several limousine companies and hired one to pick up his son and his girlfriend at their campus and drive them into the city. He'd sent a text message to his son (with a lot of help from his wife) containing the driver's name and phone number, who would be ready to pick them up at any time they wished and drive them home when their night was over.

Ashi, for lack of a better term, was _beyond excited_. So much so that she had to carefully wipe Jack's mouth over with a damp cloth to get rid of the stains left by her lipstick. She'd never ridden in a limousine before, much less made out in one—much, _much_ less with a handsome man in a ridiculously handsome suit—and she'd be damned if she missed the opportunity.

Dinner was _to die for._ Lobster ravioli stuffed with goat cheese, french onion soup, filet mignon served with fluffy potatoes and roasted brussel sprouts; even a carafe of red wine to share. The couple left dinner full, happy, and feeling like A-List movie stars as they approached the red carpet of the hall.

They pose for a picture at the entrance and Ashi's thrilled to receive a text message minutes later, containing a link to the picture so she can send it off (and show off) to her sisters. They quickly check their coats and basically speed walk to the main hall, not wanting to miss another moment.

The hall is positively stunning. Intricate crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and cast the sprawling room in a warm glow. The walls were accented with patterns made of gold leaf. Circular tables decorated with geometric motifs made of ice lined the perimeter of the hall, holding plates of delicious looking hors d'oeuvres and desserts. The main stage is awash in purple light and framed by a thick, velvet curtain.

The party is already in full swing and the band starts up with a new song. Ashi excitedly grabs Jack's hands to move to the dance floor. Neither of them know how to dance like the dancers of the 1920s but they do their best to imitate. It results in Jack twirling her around and around and holding her in his arms and Ashi shaking her hips like the flapper girls she's seen in the movies.

At some point, the music slows to a more romantic rhythm and the lights around them dim as an elegantly dressed woman takes the spotlight. Her smoky voice reverberates around the room and Jack holds Ashi close to his chest as they sway to the tune. Ashi looks up at Jack and it's like they're reading each other minds. They both speak at the same time.

"This is the best night ever."

* * *

 _"There they are!"_

Ashi nudges Jack in the shoulder and the two of the casually make their way across the room. They're not walking to talk to anyone in particular. They're just casual observers. The fact that they're walking towards a particular couple has nothing to do with...

Alright, fuck it. They're totally stalking another couple because they're young, drunk and absolutely hilarious.

They've been at this for a while. Ashi had first spotted them earlier in the night when she'd gone to pick up a dessert for her and Jack. Even over the din of the crowd, she could make out their voices perfectly. Both of them had that irritating, lazy vocal fry that was stereotypical for kids who grew up in wealthy households, spoiled by their parents' riches.

What really struck her was how similar he looked to Jack. At least, that's what she thought at first. She saw a tall man with long, dark hair pulled back into a ponytail and she immediately thought _'Jack'._

But upon the man turning around she shuddered. Their hair is where his and Jack's similarities stopped. The man's skin had an odd, almost shiny quality to it; from what she could only assume was one too many trips to the tanning salon. He wore a blue coat over white pants and looked more like someone from a pretentious yacht club than the 1920s.

His date wasn't much better. She was wearing a frilly little number, also blue, with white stripes and a blue neckerchief that also gave her the illusion of a sailor. Her face was streaked with heavy makeup and she teetered about in heels so high that Ashi worried for the girl's ankles should she catch a snag in the carpets.

She'd picked up a few _ridiculous_ snippets of their conversation and immediately ran back to Jack, their desserts completely forgotten. She'd told him all about them and he'd just raised an eyebrow, wondering why she cared so much about these strangers.

"No, no, Jack, I'm not kidding. These people are the _worst."_ Ashi stoods up straight and tilted her head, letting her mouth hang open. She did her best imitation of the woman she saw. "I like, totally can't wait for next week. Doing capoeira under a full moon, like, _totally_ realigns my chakras."

"Wait, what?"

Despite Jack admonishing Ashi for making fun of another couple, he couldn't help but feel intrigued. He'd followed Ashi back to the dessert table and decided to snack on a small slice of cheesecake while he overheard their conversation.

It was... just as ridiculous as Ashi put it. In fact, if anything, Ashi _held back._

"Wow," Jack breathed.

"I know, right?" Ashi said. "We could definitely turn this into a game. Take a drink every time they say something stupid?"

 _"Oh my god,"_ 'Sailor Girl' said loudly. "I saw this lady at the farmer's market the other day and she was, like, swear to god, _crying_ , like _actual tears,_ because they didn't have her favorite flavor of kombucha and I'm like, hello? That's why you make it yourself. Homemade infusions are like, _so_ much better."

"Totally," 'Yacht Club' said. "Hey, you think these spinach puffs are vegan?"

"Um, why, what do you care? You're, like, not even vegan."

"I know, I'm just trying to stay away from, you know, like, complex proteins."

"Oh my god, I totally know what you mean. That totally makes sense."

"That doesn't make _any_ sense," Jack said. "Alright, I concede. We're following them."

"Yes!"

"But _no_ drinking game," he warned. He looked over at the couple warily. "I fear we'd be dead by morning."

"Fair enough." Ashi grinned as she stucks her hand out. They shook on it.

Which brings them back to the present moment, half-heartedly dancing across the ballroom floor, steadily making their way to the other side of the room to sidle up and continue spying.

Jack decides to rename 'Yacht Club' to 'Brent.' Why Brent? Jack explained that his roommates threw a party late last year and a very irksome, macho-wannabe muscle head had shown up and basically treated everyone like they were beneath him. Until he met Scotsman. Once Scotsman had found out his name was Brent _and_ he was an asshole, he'd basically insulted and shamed him so bad that he'd left the party with the proverbial tail between his legs. Good riddance. Brent and 'Yacht Club's' voices are so similar that Jack recalls the name easily.

Ashi, in the meantime, decides on the name 'Ashley' for 'Sailor Girl.' Ashi knew a girl in high school named Ashley who demanded everyone pronounce it _'Aish-e-lei'_ because she was French and it was insult to pronounce it like an uncouth American. Ashi saw right through her bullshit because: a) she was pretty sure her family was from Canada. _Not_ France; and b) she'd moved (from Canada) to America when she was four years old, so there's no fucking way _everyone_ had been calling her _'Aish-e-lei'_ her whole damn life. The name seems fitting for 'Sailor Girl.'

They spot the couple near the bar, sniffing and swirling their wine around in their glasses only to take massive gulps like it's cheap beer from a keg. They don't seem to be getting along too well. 'Ashley' is still wavering in her heels, although now it looks more like stumbling, less from the shoes and more from the wine. 'Brent' is making exaggerated sighing noises in that nasally voice of his.

It's hard to pick up what exactly they're bickering about at first. It's mostly a verbal tornado of slurred words and grumbling. Jack and Ashi watch them intensely, nibbling on some more snacks from the dessert table like it was popcorn.

"Oh my _god,_ you are so _stupid!"_ 'Ashley' whines.

"Like, what are you even talking about?" 'Brent' is gesturing wildly with his arms, spilling a little bit of his wine onto the carpet.

"How can farm-to-table fish even exist! Fish don't grow on farms!"

"Oh my god, babe, it's like ocean-farm-to-table! Or something! Read a book sometime, _god."_

"Alright, that's it," Ashi mutters. She snags a glass of champagne from a waiter walking by with a tray and takes a gulp. "I can't do this without alcohol."

Jack turns and grabs his own glass. He clinks his against Ashi's and takes his own sip. "Neither can I."

* * *

After the little squabble they'd witnessed—'Ashley' had stormed off after 'Brent' had made some apparently insulting comment about her acting a certain way because one of the planets was in retrograde (or _something)_ —Jack and Ashi had all but lost sight of them. Not that it truly mattered. The two had plenty to occupy their time: what with the upbeat music, the photo booths, and the genuine enjoyment they felt simply sitting next to each other and talking; occasionally interrupted as they spotted other party-goers, in awe of the style and sheer effort many had put into their costumes for the night.

Jack scouts out a small standing table at the edge of the dance floor where they can set their glasses down, full of freshly popped champagne They have a perfect view of the stage where the party's host announces that the big countdown to the new year is about to commence. A projector mounted to the ceiling illuminates two screens on either side of the stage with animated timers. Just five minutes left.

"Having fun?" Jack asks.

"Of course I am!" She brings her arms over her head and leans away to stretch out her back. She lets out a breath. "Although, after all the food I've eaten tonight, I'm not sure if I'll ever walk again."

He tilts his head and gestures down to her feet. "You seem to be holding up alright."

She kicks up her foot behind her and looks back to admire the glittery pump. "I guess you're right." She turns her head back to his. "Thank god for those insoles, right?"

"You could always slip out of them," he suggests. He looks around the room. "It seems many others have."

"Nah," she says. "Wearing heels kinda sucks but at least it means I can be closer to your _face_." She emphasizes her point by throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him repeatedly on the cheek. He laughs out her name and places his own hands at the small of her back.

Her kisses calm and she leans into in his arms. Her hand comes up and traces his eyebrow with her thumb. When she speaks, her voice is low.

"Jack. This place." She bites her lip for a moment before offering him a small smile. "This whole night... has been... just..."

"Magical?" he offers with a smirk.

She rolls her eyes. "Well yeah, if you wanna be cheesy about it," she laughs. Her voice quiets down again and her expression eases. "Seriously, though," she continues, "I can't thank you enough."

"Don't thank me," he says. "Thank my mother. She is the one that gifted us with this night."

"Yeah, but," she starts slowly. "All of this... wouldn't mean much at all, you know? If I couldn't spend it with you."

His heart swells as he looks down at her. She's wearing perhaps the softest, yet brightest smile he's ever seen on her and for the umpteenth time in so many days, he wonders if he's ever seen anything more beautiful.

Suddenly, everything about the past semester floods him. How he'd always been on the wrong side of a kiss; getting kissed by drunk women but never returning it. Until he met her. How he'd go out on the occasional date but never wished to pursue anything deeper. Until he met her. How he'd avoided intimacy because he had resigned himself to wait for the right person. And here she was, standing right in front of him.

She's the last person he's kissed. And in that moment he's positive that she'll be the last woman he ever kisses. Because she's the only one he ever wants to kiss again.

This. _This_ was the moment he'd been waiting for.

He's finally ready.

"Ashi?"

"Oh my god," she interrupts. She points at a spot beyond his shoulders. _"Look!"_

He turns his head and spots 'Brent' and 'Ashley', the two having apparently made up because they're currently—and very, very sloppily—making out less than twenty feet away from them. Ashi makes a quip about the happy couple being reunited once more and Jack rolls his eyes as Ashi snickers. Jack responds, telling her that they're lucky they aren't like _them_. At least _they'd_ had the good common sense not to be all over each other in public. Ashi agrees.

(Ahem. Scotsman would like a word with you two.)

Then, Jack hears something that throws him off guard.

'Brent' pulls back from the meal he's making out of 'Ashley's' face and dips her back dramatically. It's a wonder they both don't topple to the ground but the act of sheer luck is not what has Jack rendered speechless.

 _"Oh, sugar plum. My princess!"_

 _"My handsome apple pie à la mode!"_

 _"I love you so much, babe. I promise we'll never fight again."_

 _"Oh, honey muffin, you know I can't stay mad at you! I love you, too!"_

Jack stands in awe and it seems like everything around him goes quiet. A faint whistling sound rings in his ears. Even the sound of Ashi's laughter is dulled. He feels a sudden and completely unexpected surge of annoyance. It nearly borders on _rage._

 _That_ couple? The ones who'd plodded around with their ridiculous outfits and even more ridiculous conversation? The ones who got in arguments over fish and wine and whatever trivial thing that consumed their lives? The ones who were now reconciled and now... _what?!_ _That couple?_

 _That couple_ was made up of two of vapid—also drunk— _idiots._ And yet...

 _They_ could somehow freely say to each other _those words?._ The very same words he's been trying to say to Ashi for _days?_

This will not stand.

Jack whips his head back around and removes Ashi's arms from his shoulders. He grabs her hands in his and holds them to his chest. She's still beaming from the ridiculous display the other couple had put on. His hearing has finally returned to normal and he swears he can hear his heartbeat in his ears despite the din of the crowd. The excited buzzing around them increases as the clock winds down closer and closer.

This is it. He's finally going to say it. And she's going to hear it. And nothing is going to stop him.

"Ashi."

Unfortunately for him, _once again_ , his timing absolutely sucks. Ashi bounces up and down in her heels and points to where the screens begin to flash.

"Look, look! The countdown is starting!"

Like that's going to stop him. Jack no longer cares.

 _10... 9..._

 _"Ashi! There's something I want to tell you!"_

 _8... 7..._

 _"What?"_

 _6... 5..._

 _"I love you!"_

 _4... 3..._

 _"What?"_

 _2... 1..._

 _"I love—"_

 _"Happy New Year!"_

(Close enough.)

He pulls her to him and kisses her like it's the last time he'll ever do it. But it's also the first time, kissing her like this, knowing that he's never felt anything like this before. He straightens his back and lifts her off the floor, holding her tight against his chest. They kiss each other slowly, as if the chaos around them, the laughter, the cheering, the falling confetti, doesn't exist at all. It's just the two of them. Together.

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Fun fact: I wrote the original, sappy 'New-Year-Countdown, I-love-you-confession' snippet on _July 7th._ Before the first chapter of this nonsense had even been _published._ Of course, it's been reworked and edited but it just goes to show... sometimes I write shit that I never let go of.

Only one more chapter to go before this crazy ride comes to a close. I'm sticking by my promise to finish this before the end of the year!

Thank you for reading and happy holidays!


	26. Chapter 26

_Author's Note_

The title of this chapter is dedicated to the incredible fanfiction that inspired me to write this story to begin with. I mentioned it in the first chapter and it is more than worth mentioning it again. _Tell Me I'm Crazy_ is an Inuyasha AU by the super talented WitchyGirl99 that takes place in a college setting. It's fast paced writing, incredible humor, and touchingly awkward love story is the main reason this silly Jack and Ashi AU exists.

* * *

21 Credits

* * *

Chapter 26

or

"Tell Me I'm Crazy"

* * *

The time is 1:30 a.m.

And Jack and Ashi are doing something they did not expect.

Walking 'Brent' and 'Ashley' home.

Well, not exactly 'home'.

By the time the New Year's festivities had started to wind down, Ashi and Jack had been preparing to leave, only to spot their favorite couple at the entrance of the hall. 'Ashley' was in near tears after both she and her date had lost their coats. 'Brent' was doing his best to console her but it wasn't helping much, given the two had both gotten so drunk that neither of them could really grasp how to handle themselves.

They, being Jack and Ashi, found themselves struck momentarily with remorse. They had been following the couple around for a good chunk of the evening, cracking jokes at their expense. It was all in good, harmless fun. But now? Losing your coats on New Year's Day where the temperatures outside had dropped and the snow from Christmas still stuck to the ground? That was just cruel.

Jack, being the good-natured gentleman he'd always been, approached the couple with a proposition.

"Would you like a ride home?" he had asked. He'd explained to them that he had the number of a private driver and that he would be more than happy to call him so they could get home safely. He'd insisted that he and Ashi could find their own way back.

'Ashley' sniffed at the idea, seemingly grateful despite her tears.

"That's, like, super nice of you," she'd said. "But I mean, I guess it's not that big of a deal. We're staying in a hotel just a few blocks from here. I'm just, like, super pissed cause that coat was, like, super vintage." Then, she'd started wailing. "Now I'm gonna have _nothing_ to wear for my sister's baby shower! It's gonna be, like, a who's who of the city's finest. And if I can't be the best dressed, then what's the _point?!"_

Ashi couldn't help herself but roll her eyes at 'Ashley's' tirade. What kind of person wants to _upstage_ their sister at her baby shower? Fortunately, she's (arguably) mature enough to set aside her utter annoyance and join Jack, in his grand 'Walker' fashion, in offering to at least walk them home. 'Ashley' stands with her heels in her hands, which, probably isn't the best idea given how cold it is outside but, Ashi supposes, it's better than completely eating it on the rough pavement while attempting to cross the street.

Which is how Jack and Ashi found themselves navigating the busy streets of downtown, trying to suppress the constant need to groan in frustration, as an alleged 'five-minute walk' turns into twenty because the drunk couple can't seem to remember which hotel they're staying in.

Ashi is anxious to get this all over with. Jack had been gracious enough to lend 'Ashley' his coat and while he doesn't appear too bothered by that fact, Ashi doesn't want him to suffer in the cold for any longer than he has to.

"Perhaps it is this one?" Jack asks. He points to a tall building some blocks away. The top of the building shines in blue light. Ashi looks up the name via the maps application on her phone.

"Elemental Hotel," she reads. 'Ashley' responds by jumping up and down, proclaiming that— _"Yes!"—_ they've finally found what they've been looking for. 'Ashley's' jumping, however, results in her losing her balance and nearly tumbling into the street. Fortunately, Jack's reaction time is quick and he reaches out to steady her by her shoulders.

"Hey man!" 'Brent' shouts, nudging Jack away from her. "Don't touch my girlfriend!"

"I apologize," Jack says. He holds his hands up to show he had no ill intention. "I just wanted to make sure she did not injure herself."

"Yeah, well, keep your hands to yourself, man," 'Brent' replies. "That's, like, totally not cool, you know?"

"Totally," Jack says, his voice a barely restrained imitation of the other man before him. Ashi snorts and flashes Jack a wide grin. Jack returns it and winks at her and for the millionth time, she wishes this part of the night could be over so she could flash _something else_ for him _._

Shortly after 'Brent' asserting that he'd be the only man watching 'Ashley', she suddenly slumps forward, worrying aloud that she was going to be sick. 'Brent's' reaction time isn't nearly as good as Jack's. 'Ashley' nearly fell to the ground. Ashi decides to give Jack a break by wrapping her arm around 'Ashley's' waist and guiding her down the block. She even offers to hold the girl's shoes and she congratulates herself for being a fucking saint.

They walk in relative silence for a few moments—save for 'Ashley's' constant hiccups and the sound 'Brent's' shoes clomping against the ground with unsteady steps —before Ashi tries her (terrible) hand at small talk.

"So, um. What's your name?"

The girl lifts her chin from her chest. "Lorelai Hyacinth—" _Hic._ "—Hayden-Palladino."

Well, that's certainly a mouthful.

"Really?"

"No," 'Lorelai' giggles. "That's just a fake name I use."

Ashi rolls her eyes. 'Ashley' it is, then.

"Hey, can you keep a secret? Can I, like, trust you?" 'Ashley' slurs. "I'm, like, super famous on social media and I don't want any—" _Hic._ "—paper-at-zi to, like, find me, you know?"

"You mean paparazzi?"

"That's what I _said,"_ she whines. "Oh my god," she says after another round of hiccups. "Are we like, best friends now?"

Ashi angles her head back to look at Jack and grins. "Maybe we are."

She tries to keep her laughs from sounding too mocking as the four of them finally get the front of the hotel. Ashi finally relinquishes her hold from 'Ashley's' waist and steps over to stand next to Jack. Jack immediately wraps his arm around her to bring her in for a quick hug against his side.

"Hey, man," 'Brent' says. (Jack had never bothered to ask for his real name.) " _I said_ don't touch my girlfriend!"

"This is _my_ girlfriend," Jack says.

"Oh." 'Brent' steps back and gives Ashi a quick look up and down. His eyebrows lift as if he's genuinely shocked. _"Whoa,"_ he says. "You're, like, really pretty."

"Oh my god! You jerk!" 'Ashley' shrieks. She hits 'Brent' with her bag and huffs while he does a shit job of trying to cover his tracks. 'Ashley' rolls her eyes and looks back at the couple.

"Although," she says slowly, "you guys _are_ really hot. You know, like, as a unit." She smiles in what Jack and Ashi can only assume is some sort of attempt at a look of... seduction? "You guys wanna come up to our room? We have _wine spritzers._ " Her voice is low but her words are still slurred which causes them to lose most of the desired effect.

"Eh, no," Jack says quickly. "We must be getting back to our car. Happy New Year to the both of you."

'Ashley' pouts for a brief second before waving her hand and turning to 'Brent'. "Okay, babycakes. Guess we're alone tonight."

"Right on, buttercup." 'Brent' nods his head toward Jack and Ashi. "You guys sure you don't wanna come up? We've got plenty of _space."_

"No," Jack says quickly.

"But thanks anyway!" Ashi beams.

"Brent' shrugs with a 'whatever, man' before he and his girlfriend walk through the doors, swaying together as they went. Jack and Ashi are rooted to the spot for a moment, reflecting on the absurdity of it all. Ashi can barely contain herself.

"Did... did we just get propositioned for a foursome?"

"Did you just _thank them_ for it?"

"Fuck yeah I did!" She bellows, cackling as she pumps her hand into the air in victory. "Oh my god, I can't wait to tell Ami about this. Best New Year's _ever!"_

* * *

All previous excitement aside, the car ride home is quiet. Jack sighsin peaceful relief as he lazily looks out of the car window, watching the landscape glide by once they'd finally escaped the heavy traffic of downtown. He idly rubs Ashi's shoulder as her head nestles against his chest, her breath even with sleep.

He nudges her awake as he starts to recognize the area. They're about five minutes from campus and Ashi grumbles as she's woken up. Jack laughs quietly, hating to be the one that has to wake her up but smiling as she squirms like a toddler.

Jack thanks the driver for his time and wishes him good fortune with the new year. He takes Ashi's hand and guides her towards his front door. Ashi shakes her head as she starts to wake up more. The cold accomplishes what Jack couldn't. She rubs her hands together to warm them up and quirks an eyebrow at Jack when he doesn't open the door.

"Can't find your keys?" she asks.

He pats down his suit before rummaging in his coat pockets. "I know they're in here somewhere," he mumbles.

She steps in front of him interrupts his search to grab him by the lapels and pull him towards her. His face is inches away from hers and a shiver runs down her spine as his breath fans her lips.

"Have I told you how downright _sexy_ you look in a suit?"

"Um," he says. "You have. Many, many times tonight." He laughs a little and it's quiet and shy and the cold can be damned because she's about ready to melt.

"It really isn't fair," she says. "You look good in everything. It's honestly one of the things I can't stand about you."

He rolls his eyes, not really having a response to that, but the faint blush on his cheeks caused by the cold deepens with her compliment (turned insult).

"Ah, that famous blush," she laughs. " _That's_ one of the things I love about yo— _oh!"_

She claps her hands over her mouth and it's her turn to blush. His brows furrow in confusion. "Are you okay?" he asks.

 _No_ , she thinks. _Oh shit, oh shit, what did I just say?!_

"Um." She pats her cheeks down to calm the burn of her blush. She isn't really able to form words but she tries as hard as she can to regain her composure. "Yep. Totally fine. I just, you know, meant I, ah, I really like you. Your blush, I mean! It's cute and um..."

"Ashi, it's okay," he laughs. "I love it when you blush, too."

"I didn't mean I _love_ you. I mean... it! Your blush!" _Fuck!_ "I mean, it's not even that cute! No, no, what am I saying? You're super cute. I'm just trying to mask my embarrassment with insults because I'm completely out of my element here and now I've _definitely_ said too much. Holy shit, I'm rambling and I _can't stop."_

"Ashi," he says slowly. "I'm... confused."

"Ha!" she barks out. Entirely too loudly. _"You're confused?"_ She throws her hands up in the air and roughly brushes them through her hair. "I mean, we just met each other, what, the beginning of September? We really only started dating in October! We've only been together for, like, _three months_ and to say something like that so early it's, I mean..."

"Say something like what?" He's truly having a hard time understanding what she's freaking out about so much.

"The... the!" Her words are sputtering and she almost feels like she's hyperventilating. "The 'L' word!" she finally chokes out. "I mean, of course, there are things I love about you. I love the sound of your voice. I love that stupid look you get on your face when you drink tea because you _never_ wait for it to cool down first. I love the fact that you're a fucking nerd that can probably bench press a boulder yet you still blush like a schoolgirl when I kiss you on the cheek when you don't expect it."

She can hear him say her name. He's trying to stop her but her heart is pounding and as much as her brain is screaming at her to shut up and run away, those eyes of his are searing into her soul and she just _can't_ stop herself.

"But that's crazy, right?" she says. "All of this. This is _crazy._ Right? _Tell me I'm crazy!"_

 _"Ashi."_ He grabs her shoulders and the sudden movement finally shuts her up. He's silent for a moment, and Ashi looks into his eyes. He's searching for something but she can't identify what it is.

"You are one of the smartest people I've ever met," he whispers. "It's... often intimidating. You do your crossword puzzles in pen and you can predict the weather days in advance by looking at cloud formations. You have an insatiable curiosity about everything around you." He releases the grip on her shoulders and looks down at her with a shake of his head. "And yet as smart as you are. I can not _believe_ how silly you are acting."

She sniffs, now realizing that her eyes are burning with unshed tears.

"What?"

"I've been trying to tell you those same words _for days._ But something always got in the way. The other day we were sitting on the couch and I told you and you replied 'yes please, with extra olive oil.'"

She slumps back against the door. "What... what are you talking about?"

"That's what I said. I had _no idea_ what you were talking about. _Or_ that you were falling asleep. You woke up minutes later to tell me you were hungry and asked me the whereabouts of the bowl of olives I had offered you."

She sniffs again and, miracle of miracles, her lips begin to turn upwards in a smile. "You hate olives," she says.

"Now you understand my confusion," he replies; a small smile matches hers. "I've told you over and over and you never hear me. I thought you were ignoring me. I told you _two hours_ ago and I thought I had finally gotten through to you."

"You did?" she breathes. "When?"

"During the countdown. I told you twice!"

"Seriously?" Her previous embarrassment suddenly shifts to mild irritation. She nudges him in the shoulder. "Well, why the hell would you tell me then? I obviously couldn't hear you!"

"I thought you did!"

"And you didn't think it was strange I didn't say it back?"

"Well, perhaps... maybe. I didn't want to pressure you!"

 _"But I would have said it back!"_

"Why are you yelling at me?!"

"I don't know! I guess... I'm just... I don't know!" She looks away and blinks rapidly to hold back her tears. She can barely understand the source of them. Embarrassment? Fear? Shock? It feels like all of the above. "I've never felt this way before. I didn't want to say... something like that... too soon. Because that would be crazy and you have to think I'm crazy because I _still_ can't stop talking and rambling like an idiot—"

"Ashi, _stop."_ He grips her shoulders again and angles his head down to catch her gaze. "Stop calling yourself crazy. Stop calling yourself an idiot." He reaches up and twirls a lock of her hair through her fingertips. "You are the furthest thing from it."

Her nose burns with the tears she's holding back and the cold of the night air. She takes a deep breath before she's ready to speak again. "So," she says in a small voice. It seems as though she's finally caught her breath. "You really do? Feel... that way?"

"Yes. I really do."

"Will you say it again?"

He tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear, a lock that had managed to come loose from her sparkling headband. He tilts her chin up and he hopes this moment is as romantic for her as it is for him. He's finally gonna say it and she's _finally_ gonna hear it.

"I love—"

"I love you, too," Ashi cuts in. Jack's mouth hangs open, the words he was saying at a temporary standstill. "Sorry," she says with a sheepish smile. "I just couldn't wait."

He feels the same way. His eyes close as he laughs, the irony of the situation not lost on him. His smile is as wide as it's ever been and he wraps his arms around her waist. She wraps her arms around his neck but doesn't dive in for that 'true love's first kiss' she's heard so much about.

She gives him a second for his laughter to calm and plucks the fedora off of his head to place on her own. Her arms move back to settle on his shoulders, using her fingertips to stroke the back of his neck. Her tongue darts out quickly to wet her lips.

"Kiss me," she says. Then, she grins. _"Pudding pie."_

He laughs again tilts the hat on her head up to get a better look at her eyes. He leans forward until his forehead rests against her own. "Anything for you, my blueberry muffin."

Their lips meet and it's more giggles than actual kissing. At least, for a moment. Ashi stifles a groan in the back of her throat as she arches her back to press against him. His hands slip down her waist and one hand is so bold to grab her ass and she laughs into his mouth. He picks her up and holds her against his door. Ashi wraps her legs around his waist and cuts off their kiss with a gasp.

"Ah!" she says. "Something's poking me." She looks down between them and squeezes her thighs around him tighter and snorts in amusement at the source of her discomfort.

"I think I found your keys."

An awkward laugh escapes him as a blush spreads across his cheeks, reddening them to a degree that even the cold couldn't accomplish. He fishes his keys out of his front pocket and unlocks the door. He never sets her down.

Before he can open the door he hears a loud _'thump'._ Someone had just been standing right at the front door. He opens it and sees Scotsman and Bonnie, now standing a few feet from the door. Bonnie's putting on her most innocent smile that's completely lopsided and fools no one. Meanwhile, Scotsman looks like he's barely holding back tears.

The dam breaks before Jack can utter a word.

Scotsman barrels towards the two and embraces them in his massive arms. He even manages to pick the two up as his sobs escalate.

"You have _no idea,"_ he howls, "how happy I am for the two-o-yeh." His accent is made thicker with emotion and—if the scent of his breath were the only indication—the booze coursing through his veins.

Had Jack not been currently embracing Ashi, he might have tried to pat his friend's back, in the hopes that it would get him to calm himself. Or, at the very least, put them both down. No such luck. Fortunately, Bonnie is there to do that for him and gently pries her boyfriend's arms away from the couple.

"Sorry, lads. You know how emotional he gets when he's been hitting the sauce." She pats the still crying Scotsman on the back affectionately. "Scotty loves love."

"Heh, yes," Jack says. He rubs his hand on the back of his neck, no doubt embarrassed by the display his roommate had just put on and even more so when he realizes that Scotsman and Bonnie might have been at the front door long enough to hear _everything._

He decides not to bring it up at all.

Bonnie gives Scotsman another pat on the back and tells him it's time for bed. She leads him up the stairs—Scotsman sniffing _"It's just so beautiful!"_ —and escorts them both down the hallway to his room. Ashi's right behind them and Jack locks the door and flicks off the lights to follow.

"Um, Happy New Year?" he calls out.

"Yes," Ashi says. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year. And congratulations." Bonnie winks. She opens the door to Scotsman's room and ruffles his hair as he walks through. She steps back out into the hall just as Jack opens his own door.

"Oh, and Ashi?" She holds up her hand as if she's going to tell Ashi a secret but her voice is loud and clear. "Do me a favor and try to keep the noise down, will ya?"

Ashi looks at Bonnie, then at Jack, then at Bonnie again and her face splits with a toothy grin as she roughly shoves Jack by the chest back into his room. She winks back.

"No promises."

* * *

As it turns out, saying 'I love you' is really, _really_ great for one's sex life.

* * *

 _Two days later._

The scent of freshly cooked breakfast wafts through the room as the house buzzes with energy. Their university had been kind to them following the holiday break. Since New Year's Day fell on a Monday, the school had given them one final day off to, what everyone could only assume, give the students reprieve after 'National Hangover Day.'

Jack and Ashi are sitting on the couch, finishing off the remaining bits of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast she'd prepared for breakfast. They both have class in thirty minutes and even though they aren't taking the same class, the buildings are right next to each other so they can walk together. One of Jack's other roommates enters the room with a loud yawn and walks past the couch towards the kitchen. He pats Jack heavily on the shoulder and ruffles Ashi's hair which makes her squirm. She flicks a piece of her toast at him and is amazed when he opens his mouth and catches it. She breaks off another piece and throws it at him to see if he can strike gold twice and he does.

He laughs and she laughs and Jack smirks at how comfortable she's grown in his house.

Ashi drains the rest of her coffee and stands to take hers and Jack's dishes into the kitchen. She grabs a thermos from the cabinet to fill with more coffee to stave off the inevitable sleepiness she'll feel one the first day of early classes. Ashi has never been much of a morning person.

Her bags are packed, thermos full, and she moves to the front door. She pulls on her coat and smooths her hands down the lapels at the front. Meanwhile, Jack grabs his own coat from the back of the couch and buttons it up across his chest. He folds a thick scarf over his neck—a gift both he and Ashi received, hand knitted by Bonnie herself—and tucks it into his coat to shield his neck from the wind. He does a mental scan to double check he has everything with him. His phone. His wallet. His keys. His backpack is sitting on the floor next to the door.

"Ready, Jack?" Ashi turns to him and stretches out her hand.

He looks at her standing in his doorway and a lazy smile eases his features.

There are plenty of things that Jack has yet to figure out. What will he choose to do after school? Will he remain in this city or move to another one? Even the thought of what he'll have for dinner this evening escapes him. The future is never certain. Yet as he steps outside on that cold morning—hand in hand with the woman he's somehow managed to meet, befriend, and fall head over heels in love with—both of them embarking on their final semester together, Jack is certain of one thing.

He's never been more ready.

* * *

 _The End_

* * *

 _Author's Note_

Oh my _god._

I must have said this a dozen times already but it's worth saying again: this has been, without a doubt, the most fun I've ever had writing a story. And the fact that so many of you followed along with this journey warms my heart so much, I mean, _good lord_ , you don't even know.

I do have a sequel planned out for this! Because I can't get enough of my OTP's silliness, especially in a modern setting. Ideally, I'd like to finish it in it's entirety so that I can publish and update on a more regular, (hopefully) weekly basis. It may be a while before that happens but, if you enjoyed this story, I promise (re: hope) that the wait will be worth it!

In the meantime, I will be working as hard as I can to finish up my other works in progress like _I Exist_ and _Kiss, Marry, Kill._ At the very least, I pray that I can give those stories the same treatment I gave this one: a conclusion that I'm truly happy with and one I hope readers are satisfied with as well.

I hope it goes without saying but thank you, thank you, _thank you_ to everyone that took the time to read my silly, little story. Every follow, favorite, and review just made this whole process so much more meaningful and I feel so fortunate to share this with you all.

Thank you again. With all my love!

 _Happy New Year!_

* * *

To Techno, Nalem, Steshin, Sally, Gator, Fox, and Heart. Ya'll are the real MVPs. XD


End file.
